Wordgirl's Ending Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is the fourth book in the Family Series. I hope you all like it. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl. Warning: Violence and Charater deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl: The Ending

Happy Endings

Part 1:

(It's now June and Sophia Throbheart is now graduating from high school.)

Principal: Now, before we hand out the diplomas, I will like for this year's validictorian to come forth and deliver her speech and this year's validictorian is Sophia Throbheart.

(As she approaches the podium, she sees her mom and dad cheer for her, as well as her friends.)

Sophia: Thanks everyone. I'm pleased to be the validictorian for this graduating class. But I wouldn't be here without the encouragement of my beloved parents, Hunter and Victoria Throbheart. They taught me to do well and, my mom, taught me to do the best I can do. The Best. And that's what I want to tell everyone. Everyone can be the best. The Best! Just try and learn all you can and you can be the best. The Best! And another thing. This is something my mother, Victoria, taught me. You need friends and family to help you when you are feeling depressed or lost. So keep those you love and care about close to you, because life is short and can be lonely without those people. Thanks and congratulations to the graduating class.

(After the diplomas are given out and all.)

Victoria: I loved your speech, Sophia.

Hunter: You did a very good job up there.

Sophia: Thanks Mom and Dad.

Travis: There's my graduated girlfriend. That was a great speech you gave.

Sophia: Thanks. (They kiss.)

Travis: Mind if I get a picture of you three together?

Victoria: Ok.

(Travis takes a picture of Sophia and her parents together.)

(It's now July.)

(It is now the Wedding Day for Rebecca Boxleitner and Liam Ming.)

(The Bridesmaids, Ashley Riviera, Sophia Throbheart, Holly Ming, and Tabitha Botsford are being escorted by the groomsmen, Teddy McCallister, TJ Botsford the 3rd, Travis Riviera, and Tommy Ming.)

(Then the Maid of Honor, Stephanie McCallister is being escorted by Best Man, Matthew Guy.)

(Then the Flower Girl, Charlene McCallister is walking down the aisle.)

(Then the music starts and first, the groom, Liam Ming is being escorted by his mother, Violet Heaslip-Ming and at last, the bride, Rebecca Boxleitner is being escorted by her father, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, the former villain, Dr. Two-Brains.)

Priest: Welcome one and all on this beautiful day as we celebrate the wedding of Liam Ming and Rebecca Boxleitner. If there's anyone here who feels that this wedding shall not take place, let them speak at this moment or forever hold thy peace. Now, who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?

Dr. Boxleitner: Her mother and I do. (He then lifts the veil and gives his only daughter a kiss on the cheek and then goes to sit with his wife.)

Priest: Liam and Rebecca, you both come before this assembly to join together in Holy Matrimony. Liam, do you take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part?

Liam: I do.

Priest: Rebecca, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part?

Rebecca: I do.

Priest: May I have the rings? (Matthew, the Best Man, hands the first ring to the priest, who then hands it to Liam.) Liam, please place this ring on her finger and say, "I thee wed".

Liam: I thee wed.

Priest: May I have the second ring? (Stephanie then hands the second ring to the priest, who then hands the ring to Rebecca.) Rebecca, please place this ring on his finger and say, "I thee wed".

Rebecca: I thee wed.

Priest: And now, I have great pleasure to announce that Liam and Rebecca are now and forever husband and wife. Liam, you may now kiss the bride. (As Liam and Rebecca kiss.) May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Liam Ming.

(Soon, everyone is clapping and cheering as they continue to kiss and then as they head back down the aisle and begin to head towards the reception site.)

(At the reception, Bethany May, who is now the DJ for the wedding, takes the microphone.)

Bethany: Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Liam Ming!

(The reception goes on until around midnight and Liam and Rebecca leave for their honeymoon, as their families and friends watch on.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Doc looking happy, but sad and walks over to him.) Are you going to be ok?

Dr. Boxleitner: I'm going to miss my daughter, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can see that. You and Bea are great parents. I know she'll miss you both as well. Just like my parents felt when I married Tobey. But don't forget, you and Bea will always be her parents. And now, you'll be blessed with grandchildren with who you can tell stories to about what things you did and all.

Dr. Boxleitner: Like I did with Rebecca when she was little.

Wordgirl/Becky: Exactly. I used to tell stories to my kids too and I still tell stories to Charlene. And when my kids have kids, I'll be able to tell my grandchildren all of my adventures of being Wordgirl.

Dr. Boxleitner: Thanks Wordgirl.

Beatrice: Hey there. I'm so happy for Rebecca. She's going to be so happy. Just like I was when I got married. And did I tell you, Rebecca's taking over the copy shop in a few years. I'm retiring soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great to hear that the copy shop is still going to stay within the family and I know Rebecca will do a very good job there. Just like you were.

Beatrice: Thanks. I'm very proud of her, you know.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know. It seems weird that you're not talking redundant anymore.

Beatrice: I know. It does feel weird a little.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what are you two going to do after you retire from the copy shop?

Dr. Boxleitner: We like to take a cruise.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that sounds nice. Well, Tobey and I have to get our kids home. Congratulations on your daughter's wedding. We're also going to say good-bye to Scoops and Violet as well.

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok thanks for coming.

(After congratulating Scoops and Violet's son's wedding as well, Tobey, Becky, and their kids head home for the night.)

Tobey: That was a great wedding.

Wordgirl/Becky: I agree.

Charlene: Mommy, will you come to my wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: I will love to come to your wedding, Charlene.

Tobey: Can I come too?

Charlene: Yes. You're silly, Daddy. Did I look like a princess?

Tobey: You sure did, Your Highness.

(It's now September.)

(Liam, Rebecca, and Travis are in their third year of college.)

(Bethany is now in her second year of college.)

(Sophia is in her first year of college.)

(Matthew and Stephanie are in their senior year of high school.)

(Teddy, Holly, Ashley, TJ the 3rd, and Tabitha are in their junior year of high school.)

(Scott is now in his sophmore year of high school.)

(Lilly is in the 8th grade.)

(Marla is in the 7th grade.)

(And Charlene is in 2nd grade.)

(Becky, Eileen, and Violet are visiting Victoria for their monthly luncheon.)

Victoria: So anything new with any of you?

Violet: My son, Tommy and his wife, Stacy are expecting their second child in about five months. And Zachary is excited to become a big brother.

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't know they were expecting. I saw them at Sophia's graduation and at Liam and Rebecca's wedding, and she didn't look pregnant.

Violet: I know. Stacy can hide her pregnancy well.

Birthday Girl: Do they know the gender?

Violet: They want to surprise us. They won't tell Scoops or me. So anything new for any of you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Stephanie and Matthew are still talking about marriage. Tobey, Chuck, Sarah, and I are ready for when they announce their engagement.

Birthday Girl: Travis and Sophia are getting married next Spring sometime. I have the whole thing written down. And Ashley and Patrick are even talking about it.

Violet: What about Marla?

Birthday Girl: Marla's not interested at this point. There's boys that she likes but she wants to wait until high school to start dating and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: You and Ian taught your kids well.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. It's hard with three kids. Travis is now working at the pizza place.

Violet: You mean the pizza place we all used to go to a lot?

Birthday Girl: Yep, he started working there last year. Ashley wants to help me run the party planning business. And Marla just wants to enjoy life right now. I've had some incidents with her turning into Birthday Girl 2 several times. But thankfully, I have the same powers and I can talk her into behaving. Now I know how hard it was for my mother when I was a child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your mother wasn't the only person who had to deal with you, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I know. Stephanie sometimes has to help me calm down Marla. And watching Stephanie deal with Marla, brings back memories of the times you had to calm me down. Was I really that hard to deal with?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes. Like the time when Sonny Daze didn't announce your birthday on TV unless he saw your birth certificate. And it was weird to find out that it really was your real birthday.

Violet: And it was ironic to find out that you and I share the same birthday.

Victoria: What other times was it difficult to deal with Eileen?

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember when she, Violet, and I went on this class field trip to the candy factory and she and I kept fighting over who was going to be Violet's field trip buddy.

Violet: I didn't know I was that loved.

Wordgirl/Becky: Most people do like you Violet.

Birthday Girl: I agree. You are like the sweetest person we know.

Victoria: I heard that she thought she was a superhero at one point.

Violet: Oh Man. I called myself 'The Framer'. I told Becky my secret identity too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that. That frame is now in the Wordgirl museum, too. Along with all the other outfits of the other potential 'super heros', including Victoria's superhero costume and TJ's Home-Run King costume.

Victoria: I remember when I wanted to be the best superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: She first wore that outfit on Valentine's Day and wanted to battle Tobey's robots. I didn't know you could hypnotize robots. But, anyway, they all started coming towards her and she became scared and I had to rescue both her and Tobey that day.

Violet: I remember that day. That was the day Scoops asked me to be his Valentine. And we found that spark in our friendship that lead us to falling in love, getting married, becoming parents, and now grandparents.

Victoria: Didn't Tobey give you a human-shaped chocolate heart?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and at the time, I wasn't in love with Tobey. But now looking back on it, he was always trying to show me how much he loved me. He even tried to defend my honor by having a duel between his robots and Scoops.

Violet: I'm so glad you kept Scoops safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: And that was when I found out Scoops wanted you to be his Valentine and not me.

Violet: I could tell you were a little jealous.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I'm sorry about that.

Violet: That's ok. We were kids then.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know the second time Victoria wanted to upstage me as the best superhero, she had Rope Guy in a cage and was swinging back and forth on a rope swing. You know, I feel bad for Rope Guy. He tried to be a good villain and it never worked for him, even when he teamed up with the Learnerer.

Victoria: I heard that the Learnerer only used him and then lied to him about sharing the goods they stole.

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard that he was left behind during the first Miss Power battle.

Birthday Girl: That's right. Someone just forgot to let him out, I guess.

Violet: What does he do now? I heard that he's no longer a villain either.

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard from my daughter, that Rope Guy is performing his rope tricks again. But he's better at it now and is successful.

Violet: Didn't he do that at our school once?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, back then he was ok, but not too good. Plus, I think he was just a little nervous.

Victoria: I understand how being nervous can affect your powers. I remember when I tried to battle the Whammer, I was so scared and nervous that my recorder playing was horrible and off-key. Thankfully, Becky helped me.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you blamed it all on your sidekick.

Victoria: Yeah, General Smoochington was a great sidekick and I still miss him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy misses him too. I told Huggy that Smoochington died a few years back and he was very upset about that.

Violet: How is Huggy doing these days? I don't see him around as much as I used to.

Wordgirl/Becky: He and his family live in the backyard of my house and everyday, Huggy and I catch up and talk. But then, he and Lillybud have to go and teach their kids about things and all. BJ knows a little more than Honeylou because he spent a lot of time with Stephanie in school. Just like Huggy did when I was in school. But since Stephanie started high school and dating Matthew, BJ is spending more time with his family.

Birthday Girl: Is BJ and Honeylou going to go back to Lexicon or are they going to stay here on Earth?

Wordgirl/Becky: They want to go to Lexicon so they can find mates of their own. Huggy and Lillybud are going to stay here on Earth. Once Stephanie gets married and moves out, Huggy and Lillybud are going to move into her room. And then, BJ and Honeylou are going to head back to Lexicon, using their parents' spacecraft. Huggy says that if there's going to be a third Wordgirl, then she's going to need a monkey sidekick.

Violet: Will there be a third Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Who knows? I've had this discussion with others before. But it'll only happen if Stephanie gets married and has a daughter of her own, who inherits our powers. But I don't know how strong those powers are going to be. At some point within the next few generations, these powers may cease to exist.

Birthday Girl: That's true with my family too. Marla's powers aren't as strong as mine and, like you said, one day, many generations from now, these powers will cease as well.

Victoria: Sophia didn't get any of my powers at all. But I think my nephews did.

Violet: Is it possible for Teddy or Charlene to pass on your powers to their children, even though, they didn't get your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess that could be possible. So Victoria, how many chemo treatments do you have to go?

Victoria: My doctor said I should be cured by the next two or three treatments. But he also warned me that cancer has a tendency to come back, even if you are cured. So, Hunter, Sophia, and I are going to start taking better care of ourselves and hopefully, it won't happen. But he also said that sometimes, it comes back more aggressively and that's how a lot of people die from it.

Violet: Just try to think positive and you should do fine.

(Later, they end their luncheon and head back to their homes or places of business.)

(It's now the month of Novemeber.)

(Becky and Charlene are having lunch on a Saturday.)

Charlene: Mommy, is Stephanie going to get married to Matthew?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's thinking about it.

Charlene: Why?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because they love each other and they want to spend the rest of their lives together and have children and all.

Charlene: What about Teddy and Holly?

Wordgirl/Becky: There's a possibility that they'll get married too.

Charlene: So then it'll be just you and me and Daddy?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right.

Charlene: Do they still love us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course they do, Charlene. They just want to be on their own one day. That's not a bad thing. How about after you finish your lunch, we go and visit some friends of mine?

Charlene: Ok.

(A little after lunch, Becky and Charlene head over to Doc and Bea's house.)

(But she then sees them in a hurry to get somewhere.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc! Bea! What's going on?!

Beatrice: It's the Butcher! He was admitted to the hospital like a few minutes ago!

Dr. Boxleinter: So that's where we're going.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mind if we come?

Dr. Boxleitner: We don't mind.

(Both cars arrive at the hospital and Becky is surprised to see Tobey there as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, when did you get here?

Tobey: A few minutes ago. Chuck had called me, while I was at work.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do they know what happened?

Tobey: They say it was a heart attack.

Wordgirl/Becky: How is he now?

Tobey: I don't know. They won't let anyone in at the moment.

Charlene: Daddy, what happened?

Tobey: (Picks up Charlene.) A good friend of ours is very sick. I'll stay here with her and you go and find out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She goes to join the other former villains as the doctor tells them what's going on.) (She then whispers to Chuck, who's standing next to her.) What happened?

Chuck: (Whispering to her.) He was at my sandwich shop and then all of the sudden, he was experiencing chest pains and then he became light-headed, then passed out. So I called #911 and they came and took him to the hospital. I called Tobey and Doc and Bea.

Doctor #1: So your friend is going to remain in the hospital for the next few days and after that, he's going to need to be on bedrest for at least a few months.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is is possible for any of us to see him now?

Doctor #1: Sure, go ahead.

Tobey: I'll stay out here with Charlene. You go ahead.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Be good with Daddy.

Charlene: I will, Mommy.

(Tobey and Charlene wait in the waiting area, while Becky joins the three former villains as they go to visit Butcher.)

Butcher: Hey Guys, glad to see you all.

Dr. Boxleitner: How are you doing? The doctor said that you had a heart attack.

Butcher: I'm doing ok, I guess. Thanks to Chuck here for calling the paramodics.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She smiles with tears of sadness as she goes to correct him.) I think you mean, the paramedics.

Butcher: Wordgirl, why are you so sad? You used to like correcting me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I still do, it's just that seeing you here…(She then sits on his bed.)

Butcher: Oh, Sweetie. (He then goes to give her a reassuring hug.) It'll be ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. Hey, if you don't mind, I would like to help you out while you're on bedrest.

Butcher: That's nice of you to offer that, but you have a family to take care of.

Chuck: Plus you have a job.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, how if I come once in a while, like I did when Granny May and Mr. Big were sick?

Dr. Boxleitner: That way, we can all have a turn.

Butcher: That sounds very nice of you all. Thanks.

(A few days after being released from the hospital, Butcher is now on bedrest for the next few months.)

(Today, Becky is going over to see him.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher, can I come in?

Butcher: The door's opened. (She opens the door.) Hey there, Wordgirl. How's your day been?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's been good. Stephanie and Teddy did well in their finals for the semester. And Charlene is going to be in a Christmas pagent with her class.

Butcher: That's good. How's Tobey doing at his job?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good. But I think he wants to quit and work at the Wordgirl Museum.

Butcher: You know what, I haven't been there in a while. When I'm off this bedrest, I would like to go and see it again.

Wordgirl/Becky: You should. I like to walk around there during my break. It brings back a lot of memories. My niece, Tabitha wants to take it over one day.

Butcher: Your brother did a very good job at keeping your legacy alive forever.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes he did. And I'm happy to hear that you know what 'legacy' means.

Butcher: Your intelligence rubs off and sticks to other people. That's not a bad thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So, is there anything I can do for you?

Butcher: Um, well, you can feed my Lil' Mittens 2.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then walks into the kitchen and goes to pour some cat food into a dish and then places it on the floor alongside a bowl full of water.) How's that?

Butcher: You did good. You're a good pet owner.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy was considered my pet as well as being my sidekick. I had to take care of him the same way you take care of this kitty and the one before him. You're a pretty good pet owner as well.

Butcher: Thanks. I like animals.

Wordgirl/Becky: I do too. (She looks around and sees that it's pretty immaculate.) It's pretty clean in here.

Butcher: Thanks. Bea came by yesterday and cleaned it. She said that it's too bad that she doesn't have copies to help her anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and she doesn't speak redundant anymore. As long as I've known her, she had always spoke redundant.

Butcher: Same here. Oh, I have something to show you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's this?

Butcher: It's the Villains' Obituaries.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She begins to read it.) A lot of these villains I've never met.

Butcher: They're from other towns. Anyway, there's several from this town on there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Seymore Smooth? The Coach? They're both dead?

Butcher: Yep. They each died not too long ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's sad and I never got to tell them who I really am.

Butcher: You never told Hal or my father who you are either.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

Butcher: In the case of the Coach's death, Ms. Question, Big Left-Hand Guy, Timmy Timbo, the Whammer, and Invisi-Bill all went to his funeral. Whammer did the eulogy. I've never heard him so sad and quiet before. He was always so loud and happy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, the Coach was like his friend/teacher. And what about Seymore Smooth's?

Butcher: His brothers showed up.

Wordgirl/Becky: How come Tobey and I weren't told about these two? Especially Tobey, since he's technically still part of the Villains' Association.

Butcher: I don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you hungry? I can make you some lunch.

Butcher: I am rather hungry. Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She goes to make lunch.) Here you go.

Butcher: Wow, you're as helpful as Dupey was. Tobey's a lucky guy to be married to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Tobey is helpful to me as well. When I first got pregnant with Stephanie, Ms. Question was robbing the grocery store and Tobey told me to not go after her.

Butcher: That makes sense. A pregnant woman shouldn't be fighting crime.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, well. Tobey went over to her to try to talk her out of it and she used her powers on him and I didn't like it so I transformed and went after her for doing that and she escaped. But that was also the night she got hit by Steven, my ex-boyfriend. Thankfully, she survived that and ever since then, she's become one of my good friends, even though it still took me awhile to tell her my secret. You know, Scoops told me that a lot of witnesses asked why I helped her and not just let her lie there.

Butcher: That's easy. You're not the kind of person to let someone suffer like that, no matter who they are. And that's why you're a great superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Well, I have to get going. I have to pick up Charlene from school. I'll see you later.

Butcher: Ok. Bring her by the next time.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try to remember.

(It's now Becky's 40th birthday and after she had blown out the candles and everything.)

Tobey: Happy 40th Birthday, my love.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Violet: Happy Birthday, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Scoops: Becky, we like for you to meet someone. This is our granddaughter, Melissa Ming.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, hi there. How old is she?

Scoops: She's two weeks old.

Wordgirl/Becky: She's so cute.

Violet: And our other son, Liam, just announced that he and Rebecca are now expecting their first child in October.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you're going to have three grandchildren.

Scoops: So far. Tommy and Stacy want at least one more child.

Violet: And Holly is going to want kids someday as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, you're going to be swarming with grandkids.

Violet: And you get to share some of them with us.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. (She sees Victoria.) Hey Victoria. You look like you're feeling better.

Victoria: I am. I'm finished with my chemo and the doctor said that, at this moment, there doesn't seem to be any cancer cells. So far, I'm cured.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy for you.

Victoria: I am too. But I'm not going to forget the possibility of it returning some day.

Wordgirl/Becky: All you have to do to prevent it as best as you can, is to eat and exercise and all that.

Victoria: That's true. Hunter and I are eating better.

Wordgirl/Becky: How's Sophia's wedding plans coming?

Victoria: They're going well. She and Travis want their wedding in September. Oh, did you hear that Bethany May is married now? I heard it from Eugene and Emma. They got married back in December.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. Who's her husband?

Victoria: His name is William Bradford. He's the son of a new family that moved to Fair City.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great.

Victoria: Well, Hunter and I have to go now. I'll see you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Nice seeing you again.

Victoria: Happy Birthday.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Walks over to Eileen.) Thanks for this party you put together.

Birthday Girl: Well, you know me and parties. I like to do the best I can to make them special.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you sure live up to your name. So, I heard from Victoria that Sophia and Travis' wedding is coming together well.

Birthday Girl: Of course. Travis did a lot of the planning. He is my son and he learned all he knows from me. Oh, you know what I heard?

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Birthday Girl: I heard that out teacher from Woodview Elementary, Mr. Dudley, retired from teaching. And Ms. Davis is now the school principal.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow. Wasn't Mr. Dudley the one who took us to the Candy Factory and you pigged out on a whole lot of chocolate?

Birthday Girl: Ugh! Don't remind me. I was so sick for the next few days after that.

Wordgirl/Becky: And that Candy Factory owner wasn't the nicest guy either.

Birthday Girl: I know.

Violet: What are you all talking about?

Birthday Girl: We were discussing that field trip we took to the Candy Factory.

Violet: You mean the time you both were fighting over me because you both wanted to be my field trip buddy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

(The party goes on and at the end, the guests leave.)

(Tobey and Becky are laying on the front lawn of their yard and looking up at the stars.)

Tobey: So, did you have a nice birthday?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I did. Thanks to you and to everyone else.

Tobey: You know. This is nice. Just the two of us, laying under the stars. Just like we did when we were younger.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it's nice. Violet and Scoops have a granddaughter and Liam and Rebecca are going to give them another grandchild in October.

Tobey: Man, they're really going to be flooded with grandchildren. I heard that two more villains died. Seymore Smooth and the Coach.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I didn't know about it until Butcher told me. And I offered my condolences to Coach's students and to Seymore's brothers.

(Charlene comes out of the house and sees her mom and dad laying on the grass.)

Charlene: Mommy, can you read to me?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be right there, Charlene. (She gets up and so does he.) Thanks again for a great birthday. You are a great guy. I love you.

Tobey: I love you too.

(They then begin to kiss.)

(It's now June and today, Stephanie McCallister and Matthew Guy are graduating from High School.)

Principal: And now I present this year's graduating class.

(Everyone claps and cheers as soon as the students all receive their diplomas.)

Chuck: Hey there, Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Chuck. Are you happy for the kids, like Tobey and I are?

Chuck: I sure am. And Matthew tells me that he wants to take over the family business.

Matthew: That's right, Dad. You and Uncle Brent helped me to figure out what I want to do with my life.

Chuck: That's right. And I also taught him that crime isn't the right way to go to fulfill your dreams.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, I guess I had an impact on a lot of you former villains.

Chuck: You sure did, Wordgirl. I'm so much happier now than I thought I was when I was an evil villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy also. (She then sees her parents.) Hi Mom, hi Dad.

Mr. Botsford: Hey Sweetie.

Mrs. Botsford: Hi Chuck. I'm glad to see your stepson is becoming one handsome young man. My granddaughter really loves being with him.

Chuck: Yes, he is happy being with her, too.

Mr. Botsford: We're going to go over to Becky's for a graduation party. You can come if you like.

Chuck: That sounds fun. I like a good party. Will there be sandwiches?

Mr. Botsford: There will be a mountain of sandwiches.

Wordgirl/Becky: Unless Huggy and his family ate them all.

Tobey: Then we can always make more.

Chuck: Could I make some and then join you later?

Wordgirl/Becky: That works out for us as well. You can invite Brent to come as well.

Chuck: Ok. Thanks.

(Later, at Becky and Tobey's house, everyone is there attending the graduation party for Stephanie and Matthew.)

Tobey: Here's to the graduates, Stephanie McCallister and Matthew Guy!

Everyone: CHEERS!

(It's now late August.)

(Liam, Rebecca, and Travis are in their fourth and final year of college.)

(Bethany is in her third year of college.)

(Sophia is in her second year of college.)

(Stephanie and Matthew are in their first year of college.)

(Teddy, Holly, TJ the 3rd, Tabitha, and Ashley are now in their Senior year of high school.)

(Scott is in his Junior year of high school.)

(Lilly is in her Freshman year of high school.)

(Marla is in the 8th grade.)

(Charlene is in the 3rd grade.)

(It's now Sept. and everyone is getting ready for the wedding of Travis Riviera and Sophia Throbheart.)

Sophia: Mom, I'm so nervous about this.

Victoria: I know you are. Don't worry. You'll do just fine. I bet Travis is nervous as well.

(In the other room.)

Travis: Mom, do I look alright?

Birthday Girl: You look very handsome, my son. Don't be nervous.

Travis: Thanks Mom.

(Then the wedding begins as the wedding party walks down the aisle.)

(At last the groom, Travis is being escorted by his mother, Eileen. And then Sophia is being escorted by her father, Hunter.)

Priest: Welcome one and all to the wedding of Travis Riviera and Sophia Throbheart. Who feels that these two should not wed, let them speak or forever hold their well. Who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?

Hunter: Her mother and I do. (He then goes to sit with Victoria.)

Priest: Do you Travis take this woman to be your wedded wife?

Travis: I do.

Priest: And do you Sophia take this man to be your wedded husband?

Sophia: I do.

Priest: May I have the rings please? (The rings are given to each of them and they place the rings on each other's finger.) And now, I'm pleased to announce that they are now, husband and wife. They are now and forever Mr. and Mrs. Travis Riviera! You may now kiss the bride.

(As Travis kisses Sophia, everyone claps and cheers for them.)

(At the end of the reception, Sophia and Travis head to their honeymoon and everyone else heads home.)

(A month later, in October, Liam and Rebecca welcome their first born, Samual Ming.)

Violet: Hello little Samual. I'm your grandma. That's right.

Scoops: He's so cool.

Liam: Thanks Mom and Dad.

Holly: Aww, my new nephew is so cute. Just like my other nephew and my niece.

Tommy: Look Zack and Missy, that's your new cousin.

Zachary: Hi. Baby.

Stacy: That's right, that's a baby, Zack.

Zachary: Gamma, is that baby.

Violet: Yes it is.

(Just then, Rebecca's parents come into the room.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey there. I heard there was a grandbaby in here.

Rebecca: Hi Dad, Mom. This is Samual. Sammy, this is your other Grandma and Grandpa. You want to hold him.

Beatrice: I sure will love to. (She then takes a hold of her first grandson.) Hi there. Wait until you're older. Your grandfather and I have some great stories to share with you.

(Teddy comes into the room.)

Teddy: Hey Holly. (He greets Holly with a kiss.) My mom got a call from your mom and she said that you have a new nephew.

Holly: Yeah, he's right here.

Teddy: Hey Little Guy. He's something isn't he?

Holly: Yeah, he is. So where's your parents and sisters?

Teddy: My mom has a bad cold and she couldn't come here today. She didn't want to make the baby sick or anything. My dad is taking care of her right now. And Stephanie and Matthew are taking Charlene to the zoo today. But I would like to get a picture of him, if you don't mind?

Violet: Sure thing, Teddy. (Teddy takes the picture.) How was that?

Teddy: Great thanks. I have to get going now. I have to still pick up some medicine for my mom.

Violet: I hope your mom gets better soon.

Teddy: Thanks. Holly, do you want to come along?

Holly: Sure. I'll see you all back home, Mom and Dad. Bye Little Samual. It was great meeting you and bye to Zack and Missy. Auntie Holly loves you.

Violet: Be safe you two.

Holly: We will, Mom.

(Later that day, after leaving the hospital, Doc and Bea decide to visit Becky.)

(Doc rings the doorbell.)

Tobey: (Opens the door.) Doc and Bea, what brings you both here?

Dr. Boxleinter: We heard that Becky has a bad cold and we just wanted to come and see how she's doing.

Tobey: She's doing ok. (They hear her sneeze.) More or less.

Beatrice: Do you mind if we came in and visited with her?

Tobey: I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you both. Becky, you have some visitors.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sounding like she has a sore throat, with a stuffy nose.) I'll be out there in a minute. (She puts on her robe and heads out to see who's visiting her.) Doc and Bea, nice to see you both. (Sniffles a little.)

Beatrice: We heard you're a bit under the weather.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I think I got this cold from someone who came into the library and sneezed on my desk. I forgot to clean it up later.

Tobey: How about you go and sit on your easy chair and I'll bring you some fresh hot tea with honey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. You're the greatest. (As soon as she sits down, she goes to grab a tissue and wipes it off.) So anything new today?

Dr. Boxleitner: As a matter of fact, we went to see our new grandson, Samual.

Beatrice: He was born like four or five hours ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Coughs.) That's great. Congratulations. I sent my son to the hospital to get a picture for me.

Beatrice: And he got it. He then said that he was going to run some more errands for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have great kids.

Dr. Boxleitner: How's Stephanie doing in college?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's doing great. She wants to work with me at the library.

Beatrice: Rebecca works with me at the copy shop. And after she graduates from college, I'm going to retire from the copy shop and let her run it. And do you want to know what I found out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Beatrice: The reason Dave retired years ago was because he had gotten engaged and married. He, his wife, and their sons had just moved back to town. They were living in Florida for awhile. One of his son's is like 16 and he wants to work at the copy shop now. I told Rebecca about it. She's thrilled to be the boss of one of my former boss' son. I told her to treat him fair and nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean like the way Dave used to treat you?

Beatrice: Yeah and I never really appreciated his kindness. I mean, I was taken to jail like a dozen times but yet Dave never fired me. How many other bosses would be as kind as Dave?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not many. He even agreed to walk you down the aisle at your wedding.

Beatrice: Yeah, I guess I should be grateful. I guess I just had a lot of issues then.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we all did. Well anyway, congratulations on your first grandchild.

Dr. Boxleitner: Thanks.

(Just then Stephanie and Charlene come in the door.)

Stephanie: Hey Mom. Charlene and I are home from the zoo.

Charlene: Mommy, I saw a lot of animals!

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great, Charlene. Tell me all about it.

Charlene: And I got this book from the zoo store. It's all about animals. Can I read it to you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, how about when I'm over this cold? I don't want you to catch it either.

Charlene: Ok. (She then goes over to Doc and Bea.) Can I read it to you, Mr. Boxleitner?

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok. How about we go over here, away from your mother's cold?

Charlene: Ok. (She then goes to sit next to him in the sofa and she opens her new book.) This is an ABC book of animals. This is A for Alligator. And this is B for Beaver.

Dr. Boxleitner: You're very smart. You must take after her mother and father.

Charlene: And my brother and sister.

Dr. Boxleitner: That's right.

(Off to the side.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc is very good with kids.

Beatrice: Yes, he is. What about when you were ten?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, before he became Dr. Two-Brains, he was a very good friend. And even after he became a villain, he still had some kind of friendship with me. Wasn't as strong as before.

Beatrice: Who do you say was the worst villain you ever faced?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's easy. It was Miss Power. (She sneezes again and then grabs a tissue.) Man, I hate having a cold. Did you know that I had a cold once and I had to battle Chuck at the same time?

Beatrice: I think I remembered him mentioning that once at a villain meeting. He said that you sneezed on him and gave him your cold.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and he asked why I wasn't at home in bed. I told him because he was committing crimes and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. Plus at that time, everyone was always expecting me to come and save them. And it also seemed to me, that whenever I was unable to fight for some reason, it was like you villains took advantage of that and ransacked the town.

Beatrice: Look, I can't speak for the rest of the villains, but I want to officially apologize for that. It wasn't fair to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I know you villains couldn't help yourselves. Now that you aren't really villains anymore, do you have any stories about what happened during your meetings and/or conventions?

Beatrice: Well, like what?

Wordgirl/Becky: At the conventions, did any of you meet villains from other towns?

Beatrice: We sure did. Usually at the big annual villains' convention which was held in New York. It was held once during the Summer before you all started middle school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey mentioned that he was going on a special trip that Summer and I didn't have to battle villains. Just the everyday criminal or something. So did the villains in other towns have a superhero to deal with as well?

Beatrice: A lot of them did. And you should've heard some of the stories they told about their superheros.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're any of them like me?

Beatrice: Nope. The villains from other towns said that we villains in Fair City are the luckiest villains because our town hero never uses real violence to achieve justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Did some of those other heros actually kill their villains?

Beatrice: That's true. Every year, we had a memorial service for villains that were killed in other towns by other superheros.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh my. That must've been horrible to hear.

Beatrice: It was but then we villains from Fair City felt lucky to have a superhero who doesn't believe in killing anyone to achieve justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then what did they say when you all told them that sometimes you all and I get along and sometimes team up?

Beatrice: Well, when you have violent superheros, you also have violent super villains. Some of those other villains were the most ruthless people we've ever met. You think Doc and Granny May were bad, these other villains from other towns, made all of us look tame and mild. No wonder Miss Power called us lousy villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as far as I'm concerned, none of you villains were lousy and I said that to Miss Power. You may have been my villains, but I don't like people, like Miss Power, to say mean things to you.

Beatrice: And do you want to know what some villain from another town said, after we told them about the Miss Power thing? He said that he wanted Miss Power to come to the convention. He said that she sounded like a great ally for the villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah well, that's his opinion.

Beatrice: That's what us Fair City villains said too.

Wordgirl/Becky: What was his name?

Beatrice: I don't remember anymore. It's been years since any of us went to that convention. I think the last time we went was just before Doc and I got engaged. I'm surprised that you didn't go to a Superhero convention.

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't know there were any. I was never told of them. Besides, who would be here to defend the city if I went to one?

Beatrice: You got a point there. (She looks over at Doc and Charlene.) You ok over there, Steven?

Dr. Boxleitner: Yeah, I'm fine. Charlene's teaching me all about animals. She said that she wants to be an animal doctor when she grows up.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's called a 'veterinarian', Charlene.

Charlene: Veterinarian. Thanks Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Sweetie.

(Stephanie then comes into the room.)

Stephanie: Hey Mom, I'm going over to Matty's, I'll be back for dinner.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Drive safely.

Stephanie: I will.

(Tobey then comes in with some hot honey tea.)

Tobey: Sorry this took long to make. I got you some orange slices as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. You always make me feel better.

Tobey: So what's going on out here?

Charlene: Daddy, I'm reading about animals in this new book I got at the zoo.

Tobey: Wow, that's a nice book. (He sees her yawning.) How about you go and have a nap and you can read that book later?

Charlene: (Yawns.) Ok Daddy. Thank you for letting me read to you, Mr. Boxleitner. You're silly.

Dr. Boxleitner: You're a great storyteller, Charlene.

(She then goes to her room to take a nap and after Tobey tucks her in, he rejoins the other adults in the living room.)

Tobey: So, anything else going on?

Beatrice: I was just telling Becky about some of the Villain Conventions that we used to go to and she was wondering if we ever ran into villains from other towns.

Tobey: Oh, we sure did. You're very lucky to be the superhero in this town and not those other towns.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Bea was just telling me that some of the villains at those conventions were pretty ruthless and violent. And that some of them wanted Miss Power to become an ally.

Tobey: Oh, you're talking about that last convention I went to before starting middle school.

Wordgirl/Becky: How did you get your mom to let you go to that convention? It was all the way in New York.

Tobey: I told my mother that I was going to summer camp and it was going to be in New York. I should've been a better son to my mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't forget, Tobey. That the person who killed your mom was Steven Nickolas. You know what, I kind of blame myself for Steven's actions. I shouldn't, but I do.

Tobey: No Becky, you did the right thing. It's not your fault that Steven and his people are a bunch of jerks. It's not your fault that Steven hit my mother's car that caused her to die.

(Teddy then comes in the door.)

Teddy: Hey Mom, Dad. Here's your medicine, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Teddy. You're a great son.

Teddy: Thanks. Oh, I have a picture of Liam and Rebecca's newborn son.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. (Teddy hands it to his mother.) Oh, he's so cute. He looks just like you, Doc and he looks like Scoops also.

Dr. Boxleitner: He is one handsome little guy. My daughter said that she can't wait to have more children.

Beatrice: Maybe we'll have a granddaughter next time. I can teach her how to bake and sew.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wouldn't that be something Rebecca can teach?

Beatrice: Yeah, but the reason grandmothers like to teach those things is because they like to spend time with their grandchildren.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, you can teach your grandson how to bake and sew. Actually, I didn't know you could sew. I know how well you bake. You used to bake three different types of muffins. Blueberry, banana/walnut, and strawberry. And they were all from scratch. I can tell the difference from the kind out of the box and the kind from scratch.

Beatrice: Thanks Wordgirl. I learned from my mother how to bake from scratch. You know, it broke her heart when I became the evil Lady Redundant Woman. That's why she and my father refused to come to my wedding.

Wordgirl/Becky: From what you told me about those villains from other towns, I don't think any of you villains were all that evil. Sometimes you did evil things, but you all still had some good in you.

Dr. Boxleitner: What? Your parents refused to come to our wedding and that's why your father wasn't there to walk you down the aisle?

Beatrice: Yes. That's another reason why I stopped committing crimes. Not just because I wanted children.

Wordgirl/Becky: That doesn't seem fair. You parents should love you, no matter what. When Tobey was wrecking the town with his robots, his mother still loved him. She didn't like what he did, but she still loved him. At least that's what I saw.

Tobey: Yes, she loved me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are your parents still alive?

Beatrice: No. They died like five to ten years ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have any brothers and/or sisters?

Beatrice: I have an older brother. He moved away from Fair City after he graduated from college. He lives in Los Angeles now. He's a wildlife photographer. He travels around the world and takes pictures of animals in the wild. I have some of his work at home. He sends me copies of his work a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did he come to your wedding?

Beatrice: Yeah, but his plane was late and that's why Dave walked me down the aisle, instead.

Tobey: So getting back to the first topic. The villains who would come to those conventions were scary people. I remember one, he was so scary, that he made Miss Power seem less scary.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, if someone is scarier than Miss Power, I'm glad he's not a villain in this town. Does he have a superhero who he deals with?

Tobey: I think so. He's killed several superheros and he showed no remorse for that either. When he heard about you, he wanted to come here and take care of you, but Mr. Big stood up and said that we have the situation under control and that there's no need for that murderous villain to come and interfere.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, Mr. Big said that? I never knew he really cared enough to lie to someone that was murderous.

Dr. Boxleitner: We all lied to him. None of us villains wanted that guy to come and bring his band of villains with him to try to destroy you. And he would've killed you without hesitation or remorse.

Tobey: And I would've lost the love of my life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, was he that ruthless and powerful?

Beatrice: He used weapons like daggers and spears and he was able to fling them with great velocity. And some of his weapons were dipped in toxic chemicals on them. Like the poison from poison dart frogs. He demonstrated it once on some prisoner of his. That poor man.

Tobey: I had no idea that there were villains that cruel. That they would take an innocent person and demostrate their deadly weapons on them. He had a band of villains who helped him out and who also would commit their own crimes at the same time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is he from Earth?

Tobey: Oh yeah. You wouldn't think someone that cruel is from Earth, but he is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is he still alive?

Dr. Boxleitner: Last I heard, he retired. Thank goodness for that. But like we said, he has followers and they may have taken his place.

Wordgirl/Becky: He sounds scarier than Miss Power.

Dr. Boxleitner: And another thing, he doesn't like it when superheros stop in the middle of a battle. So, all those times, you stopped a battle to define a word, forget it. He believed that was unnecessary. Butcher and Chuck told him that it helped them out a lot. And he said that's because they are a bunch of idiots and morons.

Wordgirl/Becky: That wasn't nice. Butcher and Chuck both liked it when I helped them with defining words and such. And so did a lot of villains who didn't all have great vocabulary skills. And none of them are idiots and morons.

(In Charlene's room, she had overheard the conversation about the murderous villain and while she sleeps, she begins having a nightmare about him coming after her mother and sister.)

Charlene: (While asleep.) NOOOO! MOMMY! SISSY!

Tobey: I'll go and check on her. (He goes into her room.) Charlene, what's wrong?

Charlene: Daddy, I had a nightmare. I heard you all talk about that mean man and in my nightmare, he went after Mommy and Stephanie and he was going to kill them. (She begins to cry.)

Tobey: Charlene, it's ok. (He gathers his daughter into his arms and comforts her.) It was only a nightmare and that mean man isn't here and he's not going to come and kill Mommy and Stephanie. Ok?

Charlene: Ok.

Tobey: Do you want to go back to your nap or do you want to come out to be with us?

Charlene: Um, I'll stay and play with my toys.

Tobey: Ok. Mommy and I will be right out here in the living room.

Charlene: Ok.

Tobey: And Sweetie, no one will let anyone hurt Mommy and Stephanie.

Charlene: Ok.

(Tobey goes to rejoin his wife and their guests.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Is she alright?

Tobey: Yeah, she over heard us talking about that horrible villain and she had gotten a nightmare.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww. That kind of what happened to me after I battled Miss Power. I had nightmares for several days.

Beatrice: Well, we best be on our way home now.

Dr. Boxleitner: Yeah. Hope you feel better and we hope Charlene gets over her nightmares.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And congratulations on your first grandchild.

Beatrice: Thanks.

(It's now the month of January.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Stephanie are working in the library.) You're doing a good job, Stephanie.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom and I thank Uncle TJ for letting me work here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he is a great guy. (She sees Ms. Question coming into the library.) Hello Ms. Question.

Ms. Question: Hi, is that your daughter working in the library?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it is. She's been working here since she started college last Fall. So what brings you here? And I see that your classmates from Villain School are here as well.

Ms. Question: Did you know that we've kept in touch more so since the Coach died?

Wordgirl/Becky: I see that. I haven't seen a lot of them in years. Timmy Timbo fell asleep and he's going to get drool on that book he's sleeping on. (She goes to remove it and then gives him a small throw pillow to sleep on instead.) That's much better.

Ms. Question: He does seem more comfortable, doesn't he?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he does. (She then sees a large, heavy book falling from the top of a shelf, where a small child tries to climb on it like a ladder.)

Stephanie: (She sees it too and goes to grab the book with lighting speed that matches her mother's speed.) I got it, Mom!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Stephanie.

Ms. Question: Is your daughter fast or what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I say she's faster than I am, sometimes. So do you and your Villain School alumni ever walk through the museum?

Ms. Question: Why else are we here today? Did you know that we came here earlier and went walking around the museum? Did you know that it brings back memories?

Wordgirl/Becky: It brings back memories for a lot of us. My brother went out of his way to make this place special. I thank him for this every time I see him.

Ms. Question: Are any of his children going to take over?

Wordgirl/Becky: My niece, Tabitha wants to take over. She graduates this year from high school and after going to college for a few years and working with my brother, she's going to work here full time and then, when my brother retires, she's going to take over. My nephew wants to be a lawyer, like my mother was.

Ms. Question: Didn't your brother want to be a lawyer too?

Wordgirl/Becky: He has a degree in Law and he practices law sometimes, but he doesn't do it full time, like our mother did.

Ms. Question: Will you excuse me, while I go and collect my former classmates?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's fine. It was nice talking with you. (She sees them all walking out the door.) Bye Guys.

Whammer: Whammer says 'Bye'!

Wordgirl/Becky: Whammer, please remember to use quiet inside voices in the library and in the museum.

Whammer: Whammer sorry.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I used to have to tell my kids that.

Whammer: How old are your kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Stephanie is almost 19. Teddy will be 18 in November. And Charlene will be 9 next month.

Whammer: That's Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I guess it is kind of Wham. I'm guessing that means 'good'?

Whammer: Wham.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Enjoy the rest of your day. And, I know it's been awhile, but I like to give my condolences for your loss of the Coach.

Whammer: Wham?

Wordgirl/Becky: A condolence is an expression of sorrow and sympathy. In this case, I'm expressing to you and to your former classmates my condolences over the loss of the Coach. That means I'm sorry that he died and that you all are in my prayers and thoughts. Do you understand?

Whammer: Whammer understands now. Thanks Wordgirl. You are very Wham and Whammer likes having you for a friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Whammer. I like having you as a friend too.

(Later that day, Matthew comes into the library and meets up with Stephanie.)

Matthew: Hey Stephie.

Stephanie: Hey Matty.

(They kiss.)

Matthew: Are you ready to go to lunch?

Stephanie: Sure am. Mom, Matty and I are going out for lunch.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. See you later. (She then sees Tobey walk into the library.) Hey Tobey.

Tobey: Hey there, Love.

(They greet each other with a kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So what brings you here today?

Tobey: I thought I would like tell you that I put in my two weeks notice at the Power Plant and I talked to your brother about possibly hiring me to work here, alongside you and our oldest daughter.

Wordgirl/Becky: And what did TJ say?

Tobey: He said that it will be fabulous to have Wordgirl, Tobey, and Wordgirl 2 working together.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great.

Tobey: But he also pointed out that you're the boss in this library.

Wordgirl/Becky: That I am. But I'm a fair boss.

Tobey: So where is our daughter, Wordgirl 2 going?

Wordgirl/Becky: She and Matty have a lunch date.

Tobey: They are really in love, aren't they?

Wordgirl/Becky: I say they are. One of these days, he may just pop the question.

Tobey: That will be so joyous. I know you will make a very beautiful mother-of-the-bride.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not to mention that she will have a very handsome father-of-the-bride.

(They stand there, kissing.)

TJ: (Comes in and sees his older sister and her husband kissing.) (Clears his throat.) Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Dad's on the phone.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees the sad look on her brother's face.) What? What's wrong? (She then takes the phone.) Dad, it's Becky. Anything wrong?

Mr. Botsford: Becky, your mother is very sick and the doctor said that there isn't much he can do for her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Dad. Thanks for telling me. TJ and I will be there soon.

Mr. Botsford: Thanks. I'll see you kids soon.

(They hang up and TJ closes the museum and library early and they and their spouses head over to the hospital.)

Vanessa: TJ, I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry.

TJ: Thanks, Vanessa. (Kisses his wife.)

Mr. Botsford: TJ, Becky, glad you both came.

Wordgirl/Becky: How's Mom?

Mr. Botsford: She's doing better. (He then takes them to see their mother, while Tobey and Vanessa stay out of the room.) Sally, TJ and Becky are here to see you.

Mrs. Botsford: TJ, Becky, my two angels. I'm so glad to see you both. How are your families doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine Mom, how are you doing?

Mrs. Botsford: I'm better because my children are here now.

TJ: Mom, Dad said that you're very sick.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, I didn't get my flu shot this year and I have a severly bad case of the flu.

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you going to be ok or what?

Mrs. Botsford: The doctor said that I just need to get plenty of rest and I should be ok. He also recommended that I get a flu shot next year. I didn't think I needed one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Victoria gets a flu shot every year, even before she was diagnosed with breast cancer. All my friends get them.

TJ: Yeah, so do my friends. Mom, we want you to take care of yourself and we want Dad to do the same thing.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok, you two.

TJ: What if this happens again? You may not be so lucky next time.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, TJ, I understand your concern. We just didn't think about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: We love you, Mom. We just don't want anything to happen to you and Dad.

Mrs. Botsford: Your father and I love you both too. But we can't live forever.

Wordgirl/Becky: We understand that. But you should take care of yourself anyway.

(They both leave the room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, Mom has a bad case of the flu.

Mr. Botsford: I know. It's just that we never had to go to the hospital for the flu before and I was just worried that it was something else.

TJ: Well, you and Mom aren't exactly young anymore. The flu is not too kind to people of your age group.

Mr. Botsford: I know. Well, thanks for coming down here and visiting your mother. I know she really appreciates it.

Wordgirl/Becky: We love you both too. Just take care of yourselves.

Mr. Botsford: Ok. We will.

TJ: And we'll try to visit a little more often.

(Both Botsford kids leave the hospital with their spouses and return to their jobs.)

(It is now June and everyone is at the graduation ceremony for Teddy McCallister, his cousins, TJ the 3rd and Tabitha Botsford, Ashley Riviera, and Holly Ming.)

Principal: (After a speech by the valedictorian.) This first diploma goes out to Tabitha Botsford.

TJ: Yes, that's my girl.

Vanessa: That's my daughter.

Principal: Next one goes to Timothy Botsford the 3rd.

TJ: Way to go, my son!

Mr. Botsford: TJ, you named him well.

TJ: Thanks Dad.

Principal: Next, this goes to Theodore McCallister the 4th.

Wordgirl/Becky: You make you Mama proud!

Tobey: He's also named well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Like father, like son.

Principal: This one goes to Holly Ming.

Scoops: Way to go, Baby girl.

Violet: Our angel.

Principal: This one goes to Ashley Riviera.

Birthday Girl: YES!

Ian: Very well, done!

(Later at the end of the ceremony.)

Travis: Congrats, Little Sister.

Ashley: Thanks.

Marla: It'll be my turn soon.

Ashley: Yes it will.

Patrick: Hey Ashley.

Ashley: Hey Patrick. You looked good up there, when you went to get your diploma.

Patrick: I was going to tell you the same thing.

(They kiss.)

Marla: Ewww, do you both have to do that here? You both are just as bad as Travis and Sophia and Mom and Dad. I'm surrounded by too much kissing.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Marla walking away disgusted.) What's with her?

Birthday Girl: She can't take all the kissing. From her father and I. From Travis and his wife. And now from Ashley and her boyfriend.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think she's just feeling left out. She needs a boyfriend to kiss on.

Birthday Girl: I think there are some boys she likes. Guess what Travis told me though.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Birthday Girl: He and Sophia are expecting.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great. You'll be a grandma, just like Violet is.

Birthday Girl: I won't be the only grandma. Victoria is going to be a grandma too.

Victoria: Of course, I'll be the best grandmother. The Best!

Birthday Girl: We'll just see about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Holds them both apart.) Come on, you two. You're arguing like a bunch of ten-year olds. You're going to be sharing this new grandchild. You'll both be perfect grandmothers in your own way.

Victoria: Yeah, we will be.

Birthday Girl: Yeah. And you're not bummed that you don't have any grandchildren yet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, maybe a little. But you all became moms before I did, so you should become grandmas before me as well. But I'll have my turn soon. (She looks over at Stephanie and Matthew.)

Birthday Girl: And who knows, there could be a third Wordgirl.

Victoria: The possibility is there, Becky.

(Three weeks later, Becky and Tobey are sitting at home with Charlene. Teddy is out with Holly and Stephanie is out with Matthew.)

(The phone rings.)

Tobey: I got the phone. (Answers it.) Hello.

Chuck: Tobey, it's Chuck. I have some bad news to tell you and your wife.

Tobey: Oh?

Chuck: It's Butcher. He's at the hospital again. He was visiting me and Sarah and he started getting chest pains again and he just passed out. It doesn't look too good this time.

Tobey: Ok, I'll let Becky know and we'll be there in a bit. (Hangs up.) The Butcher is in the hospital. He had another heart attack and this time…

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's get down there. Charlene, come on. I'll call Stephanie and Teddy as soon as we're on the road.

(While Tobey drives to the hospital, Becky telephones her two older children to tell them that she's going to be at the hospital.)

(When they arrive, they are greeted by Chuck, Doc, and Beatrice.)

(Then as they make their way to the room, they pass by other former villains as well.)

Doctor: Hi, are you here to see the patient?

Tobey: Yes Sir. We're friends of his.

Doctor: Ok. I suggest that the young child stay out here though.

Butcher: No! I want to see her too!

Doctor: Very well then. But make it short. I'm not too fond of children.

Butcher: (He sees that the doctor made her upset.) Hey, don't get upset, Sweetie. You're a good kid and he's just being a big meany. (Charlene smiles a little.)

Charlene: Are you going to die?

Butcher: That's what the doctor keeps telling me.

Charlene: He's a meany though. I don't want you to die. I like you.

Butcher: Awww, I like you too. I just want to say that I want you to be a good girl to your mom and dad. And, I may have battled your mother on a regular basis when she was not much older than you, but I still liked her and I can see where you get your sweet personality from. (Charlene then climbs up and hugs him and he hugs her back.) You grow up and be just like your mother and your sister.

Charlene: I love you, Mr. Butcher.

Butcher: Aww, I love you too, Sweetie. You go on now. I want to talk to your mom and dad, now.

Charlene: Ok. Bye.

Butcher: Bye now.

(Tobey takes her by the hand and leads her out of the room and tells her to stay with Chuck and Sarah.)

Tobey: You should be safe with them.

Charlene: Ok Daddy.

Chuck: (Sitting next to her.) I know you're upset. So am I. Butcher is one of my best friends.

Charlene: My mom said that she named me after you, Mr. Chuck.

Chuck: That's right, she did.

Charlene: Did you all really battle my mom a lot?

Chuck: Yep, we sure did.

Charlene: He also said that even though he used to fight my mom, he still liked her.

Chuck: I agree and all of us villains are glad that your mother is one of our good friends. She treats us with respect and kindness.

(Back in the room, Tobey had just finished talking to Butcher and gets up to leave the room.)

Tobey: I'll be out with Charlene.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (They kiss and hug and she walks over to the bed.) So, is this it?

Butcher: I guess so. It was great knowing you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here. I don't know. I feel a stronger connection with you because, you're the very first villain that I battled.

Butcher: Really? You didn't battle anyone before me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. I may have been taking the everyday criminal to jail, but it wasn't the same thing.

Butcher: You know, I really think you're the greatest superhero in the world.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then goes to hug him.) I love you.

Butcher: I love you too. You keep raising those kids the way you've been raising them and they'll be great citizens. Too bad I won't be able to see a third Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, at least you got to see the first and the second.

(They continue to hug for a few more moments and about ten minutes later, The Butcher dies.)

(She comes out of the room, with tears.)

Tobey: So?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's gone. (She then flings herself into Tobey's arms and cries.)

Charlene: Mom, it'll be ok. He's an angel now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Charlene. That made me feel better. But I'm still going to miss him.

Dr. Boxleitner: We'll all miss him, Dear. But he's with his father right now.

Chuck: Wordgirl, I have a note from Butcher just before you got here. He wanted to write this just in case you didn't get here in time. He said that he wants you and your family to have Lil' Mittens 2. He said that you love cute animals so much that you are the perfect person to care for him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if he wants us to keep his kitty, then we will. What do you say, Charlene?

Charlene: Yes, I love Lil' Mittens 2. (She looks up at the ceiling.) Thank you, Mr. Butcher!

Doctor: Little girl. The man is dead. He can't hear you.

Charlene: That's where you're wrong, Mister. People die, but their spirits don't. I know Mr. Butcher is still here for the moment, before heading to the afterlife.

Doctor: I don't know where you get your little fantasies from but when a person dies, that's it. There is no afterlife. People just say that just so they can feel better about their dead loved ones.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't talk to my child like that. I believe what she believes. Come on, let's go.

Chuck: You're a jerk, Doctor.

Doctor: Why did you care about this guy anyway? He was a villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Villains are people too. They deserve kindness, friendship, and respect just like anyone.

Beatrice: You're lucky I don't have my powers anymore.

(The rest of the villains follow Wordgirl out the door, turning their noses up at the disrespectful doctor.)

(Days later, at the funeral for the Butcher.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Stands at the podium with Doc, Chuck, and Tobey standing behind her.) It's hard for me to express my feelings for a man who I first knew as a villain. He was the first villain I encountered. And he was the one I had to help the most with his vocabulary. He was always grateful for that. He may have shot meat at me and countless others and may had seem menacing, but he was more like a giant teddy bear. And he does have a good heart, I mean he took in a homeless kitty and gave him a home. Does that sound like a bad evil person to you? It doesn't to me. He may have been a villain, but I'm glad to have him as a friend. Farwell, great adversary/friend. We will never forget you and my kids and I promise to take good care of your Lil' Mittens 2.

(Everyone claps after her eulogy.)

(Later, that night, Wordgirl, along with Tobey, Chuck, and Doc all gather together and bid farewell to the Butcher, who was laid to rest next to Granny May.)

Dr. Boxleitner: And to think, I taught you how to defeat him and then he became one of my best friends. And once, he became a fill-in for one of my henchmen.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that. You wanted him to team up with you and he wasn't interested. I'm going to miss him. (She then lays some flowers onto his grave.)

Tobey: So will we, Becky. So will we. We better get home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then waves good bye and heads back to her car with Tobey. Chuck and Doc soon follow behind them.)

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

Wordgirl: The Ending

Happy Endings 

Part 2:

(It's been several weeks since the Butcher died and, by his request, Wordgirl and her family are now the owners of his second kitty, Lil' Mittens 2.)

Charlene: Mommy, I'm going to take Lil' Mittens 2 to the park with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea, Charlene. Have fun.

(Charlene walks out the door and heads for the park.)

Tobey: Are you still sad?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but not so much about Butcher dying. Well, I'm sad about that. But I'm still upset about the unfeeling nature of the doctor who told Charlene that there's no afterlife and that people like the Butcher don't need our sympthies because he's a villain, or former villain.

Tobey: That doctor was just an uncaring jerk.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just don't know about that doctor. I don't know if I ever seen him before. (She then goes to call Leslie.)

Tobey: Why are you calling Leslie?

Wordgirl/Becky: I need to know if this doctor was present when Mr. Big died. (She hears a voice.) Hello?

Lilly: Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Lilly, this is Mrs. McCallister. Is it possible for me to talk to your mom?

Lilly: Sure. Mom, the phone's for you!

Leslie: Lilly, I've told you to not shout like that in the house. (Takes the phone.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Leslie. It's Wordgirl. I have a question to ask you.

Leslie: Sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you remember the doctor that Butcher was under the care of?

Leslie: Yes, I know him. He's the doctor that cared for Mr. Big when he died as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. That's the information I need. Leslie, you're a former villain or villain's assistant, is this guy someone all you villains go to for medical assistance?

Leslie: Most of us. We had another doctor, but he had retired like two or three years before Granny May died. Then this new guy took over for him. What are you thinking? That he's somehow responsible for Butcher's death?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe not directly. Granny May did have cancer and died from a weakened heart. Mr. Big did have a stroke and died because he wouldn't get medical attention for it.

Leslie: Yeah, that sounds like Mr. Big.

Wordgirl/Becky: How far back does this guy go? Did he have something to do with the deaths of The Coach and Seymore Smooth?

Leslie: I can't say anything about them because I didn't know too much about their health issues.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does he have something against you villains, former or otherwise?

Leslie: I can't say that he does or doesn't.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, thanks for your help. It really helped.

Leslie: No problem. Glad to help you, Wordgirl.

(They end their phone conversation.)

Tobey: So, what did she say?

Wordgirl/Becky: She said that the doctor was present when Granny May and Mr. Big died as well. I have a strong feeling that he has something against the older villains or something.

Tobey: What are you going to do about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would like to research him further. (She then goes to her ship's computer, which is much better than any Earth computer as far as getting research on people.) There he is. He's a former superhero from another town, far from here. His brand of justice involved murdering super villains, who continued to commit crimes even after being taken to jail many times. He called himself, "Capt. Justice" and he gives villains up to three chances to turn themselves around or he goes after them and murders them. He's killed at least 50 villains in his original hometown of Millertown. He's the same age as we are and he's been fighting crime for about as long as I have.

Tobey: What powers does he have?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he has super strength, flight, and super hearing. But he doesn't have vocabulary skills like I do. He didn't do well in school because he felt that being a superhero was more important than his education. With me, both were important. And it says that he didn't care if the villains were kids, women, elderly, or whatever, if that person committed a crime, then that person needs to pay the consequences. When he was a teenager, he had killed a young villain, pretty much the same age as Charlene.

Tobey: What about what he said about not being fond of children and such?

Wordgirl/Becky: It says that he doesn't like children at all and he doesn't believe superheros should be tied down to a family. I really need to have a word with him. Former superhero to another. And I don't want you to come with me. I don't want him to hurt you, since you are a former villain as well.

Tobey: Well, you should have someone with you. He may try to hurt you. He has super strength.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I, Tobey. So do I.

Tobey: Maybe you should bring Stephanie with you? She's a super hero as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: She's with Matthew today. Besides, I want to do this myself. Miss Power called herself a superhero also and told me that being powerful meant that she can do whatever she wanted. And she punished a whole lot of people because of that. And she also told me that villains don't need to be treated fairly because they are committing crimes and all. This guy is doing pretty much the same thing, Miss Power tried to do.

Tobey: Could he be related to Miss Power?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. He was born on Earth like you were. He also doesn't have all of Miss Power's powers. He doesn't have super speed, ice breath, laser eyes, or the ability to breathe in Outer Space. (She then transforms into Wordgirl.) WORD UP! I'll be back as soon as I can.

Tobey: I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

(They kiss and she zooms off to find the doctor also known as the former Capt. Justice.)

(She then comes to the hospital where he works at and walks in.)

Receptionist: Hi Wordgirl, can I help you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I need to see the doctor who was the doctor of The Butcher.

Receptionist: You mean, Dr. Justin Edwards. Ok. I'll summon for him to come here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She goes to sit down and waits for him to show up.)

(After waiting for a few minutes or so, she sees him coming into the waiting area and her anger for him begins to surface.)

Dr. Edwards: Hello, I remember you. You're that woman with the little girl who believes in the afterlife.

Wordgirl/Becky: I believe in it too. I want to have a word with you. I'm a superhero, Wordgirl and I read that you were once a superhero as well, known as Capt. Justice and that you have no care in the world about villains.

Dr. Edwards: Why should I care about villains? They're the bad guys and bad guys don't need my sympthies. That's why I was questioning your feelings for that villain who died awhile back.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I already spoke to another former villain's assistant and she told me that you were also present when several other villains died.

Dr. Edwards: Like I said, I have no sympthies for villains. How long have you been a superhero?

Wordgirl/Becky: Since I was a child and the villains I'm speaking of were some of my former foes. Look, I don't know what kind of crimes your villains committed but you have no right to take the lives of villains in my town.

Dr. Edwards: I didn't kill them. They simply died on their own. I just ignored them. I would walk into their rooms, look at them, pull the plug on their life-support, and then walk out. You said that your name is Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right.

Dr. Edwards: I've never seen you at a superhero convention.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's because I never knew they existed.

Dr. Edwards: Well, I had heard of you and I also remembered that you were invited to attend some of them. But I thought to myself, this girl is no real hero. She doesn't kill a foe to use them as an example as to what would happen if the others didn't give up crime.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why would I do that? That just seems mean and horrifying.

Dr. Edwards: That should matter to you? I told the rest of the heros in the convention that Wordgirl doesn't qualify as a real hero because she's too nice to her foes. And we did hear about Miss Power coming and trying to train you into becoming a real hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Miss Power wasn't a hero, she was a villain, as far as I'm concerned. A real hero doesn't destroy innocent people or incarcerate normal citizens for standing up for their beliefs. And a hero protects the lives of everyone, villains included. Villains may commit crimes, but they are still people and people can change if they are given the encouragement to do so. A lot of the villains that you took the lives of, had quit being villains. They had decided to stop committing crimes for whatever reason.

Dr. Edwards: You know what? In my opinion, once a villain, always a villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're a jerk. (She then hovers into the air.) WORD UP! (She then zooms away.)

(Back home.)

Tobey: Hey, you're home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, my hunch was right. He was somehow partially responsible for the deaths of all of those villains who had recently died, including Kid Potato, Granny May, and Mr. Big. They were already sick, but he just hastened their deaths. Butcher, the Coach, and Seymore Smooth were his latest victims.

Tobey: So what are you going to do now?

Wordgirl/Becky: The only thing I can do. Warn the other former villains about this guy. Including those who still don't know my secret.

Tobey: Maybe now, they'll know who you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: And as of this point, I don't care anymore. I need for you to gather them all up into one room where I can tell them all at once.

Tobey: I'll try my best to track them down. Do you want me to invite Victoria and Eileen?

Wordgirl/Becky: They are former villains, I say, 'Yes'.

(That evening, all the surviving former villains are seated in Doc's former warehouse lair.)

Chuck: What's this all about?

Beatrice: Tobey said that you know something about that Dr. Edwards.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I don't want to scare any of you. But I just want you all to be aware of this guy. Tobey and I found out that he's a former superhero from another town, Millertown. His hero name was Capt. Justice.

Dr. Boxleitner: I think I heard of him from some of our conventions. A lot of the memorials we had for villains came from that town. Not the same town that murderous villain came from. But some villains from Millertown were scared to return to their city because of Capt. Justice. They said that he would murder any villain who didn't change their ways and that he only gave three chances to change. And that it didn't matter how old or young they were or if they were male or female.

Wordgirl/Becky: And he told me that the reason I was never invited to any hero conventions was because he didn't think that I qualified as a real hero because I've never killed anyone. And he did hear about Miss Power and thought she would've made a great ally for the heros.

Chuck: That's what the murderous villains thought too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well anyway, I just want you all to be informed of this guy because I don't want you all to end up dead before your time.

Ms. Question: (Turns to her former villain school classmates.) Didn't I tell you? Doesn't Wordgirl care about us?

Timmy Timbo: (Just waking up from a nap and yawning.) Yeah, she's very nice to us.

Big Left-Hand Guy: Yeah, it makes me wonder why we gave her such a hard time when she was a kid?

Invisi-Bill: It was because she was the hero and we were the villains.

Whammer: Wordgirl has a Whamming personality.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks guys. That's real touching. Well, I guess this is all I need to tell you. Anyone have any thoughts?

Tobey: We should've had you come to our meetings more often.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I love you and all, but that wouldn't had worked when we were kids.

Tobey: Yeah, I know.

Learnerer: So you think that we should be lookinging for another doctor?

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be the best option.

Chuck: But what if he won't let us change doctors?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure he won't like it but Chuck, you're in charge of who your doctor is. Not him or anyone.

Ms. Question: What if he tries to come after us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Then let me know. I won't let anyone intimidate you all.

(After the meeting.)

Chuck: Hey Wordgirl, I forgot to mention. My stepson asked me to take him shopping to buy an engagement ring. He wants to propose to Stephanie.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. Did he buy a ring for her?

Chuck: Yeah, he has it on his nightstand and he plans to give it to her the next time they have a romantic dinner date.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, let's hope for the best.

Chuck: I am.

(That Friday, Matthew and Stephanie are out on a date at a very nice Italian restaurant.)

Matthew: So how are you enjoying yourself, Steph?

Stephanie: It's going great. Thanks. This is a really nice place. How did you know about it?

Matthew: It's actually a new place that just opened not too long ago. So the reason I brought you here for the first time is to not only show you how much I love you but I will like to bring our relationship to a higher level. (He then hands her a gift.) Here, this is for you. My step dad helped me pick it out.

Stephanie: I'm hoping it's what I think it is. (She opens it and sees an engagement ring.) It's an engagement ring. Just like I thought.

Matthew: So, do you want to marry me?

Stephanie: (She kisses him.) Yes, Matty, I will marry you.

(They kiss and he slips the ring onto her finger.)

Matthew: I love you.

Stephanie: I love you too.

(Later that night, Matthew drops off Stephanie at her house and they kiss just before she goes inside.)

Matthew: I'll see you tomorrow.

Stephanie: You will. I love you.

Matthew: I love you too.

(They kiss again and she heads inside as he heads home.)

Stephanie: Hi Mom and Dad.

Tobey: So how was your date?

Stephanie: It was great.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then notices a ring on her daughter's finger.) Is that what I think it is?

Stephanie: Yes, Matthew proposed to me and we're getting married.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's so wonderful, Stephie. (She goes to hug her oldest daughter.)

Stephanie: Thanks Mom.

Tobey: This is great news. We should have a get together with Matthew's family. We can invite his parents and his uncle.

Wordgirl/Becky: That does sound nice. I don't think Brent's been in here yet.

Stephanie: When can we have this get together?

Wordgirl/Becky: How about tomorrow afternoon?

Stephanie: Sounds great. Night Mom, night Dad.

(The next day, Chuck, Sarah, and Brent are all sitting in Wordgirl and Tobey's living room, along with Stephanie, Matthew, Teddy, and Charlene.)

Chuck: So Matthew came home last night and he said that he proposed to your daughter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she showed us the ring last night. We're so happy for them.

Sarah: So are we.

Brent: This is a lovely home you both have here.

Tobey: Thanks for saying so.

Brent: Was this seriously your spaceship at one point?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep and it also served as my hideout back when I used to battle your brother and the other villains.

Brent: Wow! So you two have three kids altogether?

Tobey: That's right.

Teddy: I'm going into college this year for the first time.

Wordgirl/Becky: And after Stephanie gets married, Bob and Lillybud are going to be moving into her old room and their children, BJ and Honeylou are going to go back to Lexicon to find mates of their own. So, how are you liking the lunch I made you?

Brent: It's very good. You made a lot of sandwiches. Some with crust and some without.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I know you two so well and that's why I made both kind.

Chuck: What do you do with the excess crust that you cut off?

Wordgirl/Becky: Charlene and I like to go to the park and feed the birds.

Chuck: So, how old are you now, Charlene?

Charlene: I'm 9. I will be 10 next year.

Chuck: Wow, you're sure getting big. You're almost as tall as your mom. I think you're taller then your mom was when she was ten.

Charlene: My mom told me stories about when she used to battle you guys, do you have any stories to share as well?

Chuck: Once, I encased your mother in a giant loaf of bread, but then her sidekick ate his way out.

Charlene: Wow, did it smell good in there, Mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: It did, but then I started losing air.

Chuck: Sorry about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok, Chuck. You were the villain back then and I was the hero.

Chuck: But like Doc said, we're so glad that none of our attempts to get rid of you worked. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been around to help us when we needed it. And from what we heard at our villain conventions from other villains from other towns, you're the only hero who helps out the villains when they are in need.

Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said to that doctor, on the night Butcher died, villains are people too and you deserve to be helped when you ask for it. I've teamed up with a lot of villains. I helped Doc like two or three times, I've helped Tobey several times, I've helped you that one time when the other villains made a mess of your mom's house. I've teamed up with Granny May when Hal cheated us both out of our money.

Chuck: Hal did that to me a lot too. He used to sell me weapons that broke down on me.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I've helped Victoria several times. I teamed up with Eileen once for Earth Day. I helped Butcher look for Lil' Mittens 1.

Sarah: Wow, you're a very good superhero. Most superheros wouldn't team up with villains at all. In the last town where I lived, we had a superhero but he wouldn't help any villain at all. He said that it wasn't his problem if a villain needed help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? What was this hero's name?

Sarah: I think he called himself "The Masked Hero".

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? How old was he?

Sarah: He's probably about 65 or 70 now. But I remembered seeing him all the time when I was a child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does he have any powers?

Sarah: Well, he used a utility belt a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: You see. This is why I wished I was invited to a hero's convention. I never knew all these heros and heroines existed.

Sarah: Well, I hate to say it but the Masked Hero heard of you like 30 years ago and he said that he thought you weren't much of a hero. And I over heard him say that he and the other heros and heroines decided that someone like you wouldn't be allowed to attend the conventions because you're known to rescue villains and keep them out of harm's way.

Wordgirl/Becky: Those other heros are just jealous because I can get along with my villains and they can't.

Chuck: You're right. The hero conventions were sometimes across the street from the villain conventions and sometimes those of us from Fair City would hear about what they thought of you. And none of us villains from Fair City liked what we heard. The other villains from the other towns thought it was funny that heros would say something mean about another hero and they thought that you weren't much of a hero if the other heros made fun of you. So we all left the convention early.

Wordgirl/Becky: As I said, those other heros are just jealous of me and nothing they said about me makes any difference in my beliefs. Can I ask this? Are those other heros still battling their villains?

Tobey: Becky, it doesn't matter anymore. You are a better superhero than those other superheros. You managed to not only get along with your villains but you were able to become good friends with them and you even married one of them.

Chuck: Tobey's right. You are a much better superhero than those other ones.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks you guys. And we're still happy and thrilled that my daughter is going to marry your son.

Sarah: We are too.

(After lunch, Brent, Chuck, Sarah, and Matthew head home.)

(Later that day, Tobey, Becky, Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene head over to Eileen's party planning business.)

Birthday Girl: Hello guys. What brings you all here?

Stephanie: Matthew proposed to me, Mrs. Riviera. My mom and dad said that you're the best party planner in the city.

Birthday Girl: I don't know if I'm the best, but I'm certainly good. So when do you want the wedding to happen?

Stephanie: January will be a nice time.

Birthday Girl: Ok. That gives us six months to plan. Stephanie, do you have any idea what color scheme you want?

Stephanie: I'm not sure what Matthew has in mind, but I love colors like pastel blue and purple.

Birthday Girl: Those are nice colors. I have a cataloge that I've gotten from the Baker.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's still in business?

Birthday Girl: Yeah. He and the Candlestick Maker were mourning over the loss of the Butcher, but they still wanted to keep their businesses going. So Stephanie, do you like any of these cakes?

(They go on throughout the day, deciding on everything.)

Stephanie: Well, I loved all I picked out, but I want to bring Matthew here to see what his opinion is.

Birthday Girl: Very good idea. I want both the bride and the groom to be happy. Thanks for coming by and congratulations on your proposal, Stephanie.

Stephanie: Thanks Mrs. Riviera.

Birthday Girl: Call me, 'Eileen' Dear.

Stephanie: Ok. Thanks Eileen. You have a very pretty name.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Stephanie. You sure have your mother's personality.

(They leave and head home.)

Charlene: Mom, that was a very nice place.

Wordgirl/Becky: It sure was. Well, I have to get to work now.

Tobey: We'll see you later.

(They kiss.)

(She walks into the museum library and she sees TJ standing there.)

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, what's wrong?

TJ: I got another call from Dad. He said that Mom's in the hospital again. And this time, it's not the flu.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll call Tobey and tell him where I'm going. (She informs Tobey that she and TJ are heading for the hospital.) Tobey said that he's coming too and he's bringing the kids.

TJ: Vanessa's on her way as well, with our kids.

(They arrive at the hospital and they see their father there, looking sad.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, how's Mom?

Mr. Botsford: You're mother is…

TJ: Dad, say it!

Mr. Botsford: She died ten minutes ago. She had a heart attack and the doctor couldn't revive her.

(Becky and TJ go to comfort their father as they cry as well, over the loss of their mother.)

Tobey: (He comes in with the kids.) Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees her husband and goes to cry in his embrace.) My mother's dead, Tobey.

Tobey: I'm so sorry to hear that. I really am. (He comforts her as best he can.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And she didn't even got to know about Stephanie getting married.

Tobey: She knows, Becky. Your mother is still with you. Just like my mother is still with me.

(TJ does the similar thing when Vanessa comes into the hospital.)

(Several days later, at the funeral for Sally Botsford.)

Mr. Botsford: I just want to say that my wife, Sally was the greatest woman I could've known and I loved her so much. We adopted our beautiful daughter, Becky and then she had our son, TJ. Our children loved her as much as I did and she did great things for this city. I think my daughter can say more.

(Mr. Botsford steps down to let Becky speak.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I just want to say that my mother was a greatest mom I could ever ask for. The one greatest thing she did for this city was when she rallied the villains to go and battle Miss Power, until I was getting ready to do so. She always had confidence in me and in my brother, TJ. We are two very lucky kids to have Sally Botsford for a mother. She was a real disciplinarian and she never took any lip from either of us. And she was a very loving mother and we wouldn't had wanted any other mother. TJ and I love you, Mom and we're both going to miss you dearly.

(At the end of the funeral.)

Chuck: Wordgirl, I'm sorry for the loss of your mother. I know what it's like to lose a great mom like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Chuck.

(Later, she, her father, and her brother stand over the grave of Sally Botsford.)

(The tombstone reads the following, "RIP, Sally Botsford. Loving wife, mother, and grandmother.")

Tobey: (He then joins his wife.) I remember she and my mother used to always set up playdates for the two of us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe they knew something about our relationship that we didn't. And that we were destined to be together.

Tobey: Mothers do know best.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sadly.) Yes, they do.

Tobey: (Puts his arm around her and tries to comfort her.) I know you miss your mother. I know. (Kisses her forehead and continues to hug her.)

Teddy: Mom, we're sorry about Grandma.

Stephanie: Yeah, we all are.

Charlene: Can we help you feel better, Mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: You all are great and I'm also a lucky wife and mom.

(Family group hug.)

Vanessa: TJ, will you be ok?

TJ: Yeah, I'll be fine.

(His wife and two kids comfort him just as his sister's husband and kids comfort her.)

(Then TJ and Becky comfort their father.)

Mr. Botsford: Thanks kids. You two are great kids and your mother and I love you both.

TJ: We love you both too, Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true.

Mr. Botsford: And congratulations on Stephanie's engagement. I know your mother would love to hear about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Dad.

(It's now September.)

(Bethany is in her senior year of college.)

(Sophia is in her junior year of college.)

(Stephanie and Matthew are in their sophmore year of college.)

(Teddy, Holly, Ashley, TJ the 3rd, and Tabitha are in their freshman year of college.)

(Scott, the son of Leslie, is in his Senior year of high school.)

(Lilly, Leslie's daughter, is in her sophmore year of high school.)

(Marla is in her Freshman year of High school.)

(Charlene is in the 4th grade.)

(Becky and Tobey are both now working in the museum library, along with their daughter, Stephanie.)

(Teddy works with Holly and her mom.)

Violet: Teddy, you're doing a great job here. You're sure are a life-saver when it comes to handling clients and shipping orders and all.

Teddy: Thanks. I guess it comes from the office-type classes I took in high school. And besides, I love being with Holly here. (He flashes his eyes at Holly.)

Holly: (Giggles.) He's so cute.

Violet: Yes, he is.

Holly: Mom, are you going to the library to help with arts and crafts or do I get to go this time?

Violet: I think you can go this time. Take Teddy with you also.

Holly: Ok.

(Meanwhile, back at the museum library, Stephanie is now reading to the children during reading time.)

Stephanie: The End. Wasn't that a great book?

Kid #1: Yeah, that was great, Ms. McCallister.

Stephanie: I'm glad you all liked it.

Zachary: (The oldest son of Tommy and Stacy Ming.) I liked it too.

Stephanie: That's great.

(Stacy had brought both of her children, Zachary and Melissa to hear the stories.)

Stacy: (Standing back with Becky and Tobey, and holding Melissa.) Your daughter is a very good storyteller.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I used to bring her with me sometimes when I used to have story time.

Tobey: Becky is a very good story teller.

Dr. Boxleitner: (He had brought his grandson, Samual for story time as well.) She gets her skill from her mother here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Doc. So how is Bea doing at work?

Dr. Boxleitner: She's doing well. She's going to retire in a year or so and then she's going to let Rebecca take over.

Tobey: Where is Rebecca today?

Dr. Boxleitner: She's still getting trained by Bea on how to run the copy shop.

Tobey: Look, Holly and Teddy are here.

Zachary: Hi Aunt Holly!

Holly: Hi, but remember that we're in the library and we need to be quiet.

Zachary: Ok.

Teddy: Hey Mom, Dad, Mr. Boxleitner. What's up?

Tobey: So you came here with Holly?

Teddy: Yeah.

Zachary: Where's Grandma?

Holly: Well Grandma has to work at the gallery so she asked if I could be in charge of the arts and crafts.

Zachary: Yay!

Holly: (She looks over and sees Samual and Melissa.) Hi you two. How are my niece and other nephew?

(Holly then goes off and helps the kids with arts and crafts and Teddy decides to go and help her out.)

Whammer: (Comes in, with Chuck and Sarah.) Hey there, Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Whammer, how many times do I have to tell you to use quiet, inside voices?

Whammer: Whammer sorry. Whammer forgets a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you do. So what can I help you with?

Whammer: Whammer wants to find a book.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, this place is full of them. Help yourself.

Whammer: Wham! (Quiets down.) Sorry. Wham.

Chuck: He asked me to come with him. So what's going on here?

Wordgirl/Becky: My daughter is has just finished story time and now my son and his girlfriend are starting arts and crafts. Teddy works for my friend, Violet. He helps them with the manual labor. Some of those paintings and sculptures are too heavy for Violet and Holly to move and so Teddy helps with that. Besides, he likes to work alongside Holly.

Chuck: Is that Doc's grandson?

Tobey: Yep. He's getting to be a big boy.

(They see Stephanie helping Whammer reach a book on a high shelf.)

Chuck: That's the woman my stepson is going to marry.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep. And I hope you understand this that you could in fact be the step grandfather of a third Wordgirl.

Chuck: Wow! Really?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie could pass our powers onto at least one of her children.

Chuck: Are you still going to a heros' convention?

Wordgirl/Becky: I like to go to at least one. I just want to see what I missed out on in the last 30-some years. I mean Tobey's been to more villains' conventions than I've been to heros' conventions. And Stephanie wants to come as well. And we're thinking about asking Huggy and BJ to come as well.

Chuck: That sounds fun.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope it is.

(Later, Stephanie helps Whammer with checking out his book.)

Whammer: Whammer thanks you, Miss Stephanie.

Stephanie: You're welcomed, Mr. Whammer.

Whammer: I like that, "Mr. Whammer". That makes me feel Wham.

Stephanie: I hope that's a good thing.

Whammer: Wham. (He walks out of the library.) I'll be seeing you, Wordgirl. Your daughter is very Wham.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Chuck: I'll be going now too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Stay out of trouble.

Chuck: We will.

Dr. Boxleitner: I overheard that you're still thinking about going to a heros' convention.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just more curious about them more than anything else. As I said to Chuck, I'm kind of curious about them. You all told me stories about villain conventions and if the hero conventions are that exciting, then I want to be part of it. I know I retired from superhero work and Stephanie had quit but we still do superhero work here and there.

Dr. Boxleitner: You should bring a scrapbook of your adventures and stuff.

Wordgirl/Becky: I am. I still have pictures from when I was ten.

Dr. Boxleitner: When is the next convention?

Wordgirl/Becky: Next Summer.

(It is now January and the day before Stephanie and Matthew's wedding day.)

Stephanie: Mom, I'm so nervous about tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you are. I was too. Bethany, I'm impressed with your hair skills.

Bethany: Thanks. My Great-Granny May used to teach me how to do this all the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, I didn't know that Granny May was so good with hair.

Bethany: She said that she learned it from her mother. And that she taught my grandpa's sister.

Stephanie: So how's Phillip, Bethany?

Bethany: He's doing great. He looks just like my Great-Granny May's husband.

Emma: I never met Granny May's husband, but Eugene has pictures of him.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see.

Bethany: How do you like this?

Stephanie: It looks great. Thanks Bethany.

Bethany: No problem. I also learned from my mom's mom.

Emma: My mom used to like to do hair a lot. How's Violet doing, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's doing great. She has three grandchildren. Can you believe it?

Emma: I know. She is one lucky girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I think Liam and Rebecca are thinking about having another baby.

Emma: Do you remember when we were kids and all?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I do.

Emma: And now look at us. We're grandparents and some of us are going to watch our kids get married and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I remember a lot about my childhood. The people I knew and some who are no longer with us.

Emma: I heard that your mother died, Becky. I'm so sorry to hear that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later, Bethany and her mother, Emma are picked up by Eugene and head home.)

Stephanie: Mom, BJ said that he's going to not come with us to the heros' convention this Summer because he wants to go home with Honeylou.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's fine. Hopefully Bob can come. Can you, Bob? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.) Thanks.

(The next day.)

(The Wedding for Matthew Guy and Stephanie McCallister begins as the wedding party makes their way down the aisle.)

(Then Charlene, the Flower Girl walks down the aisle, just before Matthew is escorted by his birth mother, Sarah.)

(At last, Stephanie is being escorted by her father, Tobey the Third, down the aisle.)

Tobey: You're so beautiful. You remind me so much of your mother.

Stephanie: I just want to be as happy as you and Mom are.

Tobey: You will be.

Priest: We come together on this day of joy to join Matthew Guy and Stephanie McCallister in Holy Matrimony. If there's anyone here who feels that this marriage should not take place, they shall have their say at this time. (Later.) Now, who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?

Tobey: I, her father, Theodore McCallister the Third and her mother, Rebecca McCallister, do. (He then goes to join his wife in the pew.)

Priest: Matthew, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife to love and to honor for all the days of your life and hers?

Matthew: I do.

Priest: Stephanie, do you take this man to be your wedded husband to love and honor for all the days of your life and his?

Stephanie: I do.

Priest: May I now have the rings? (Tommy Ming's son, Zachary was asked to be the Ring Bearer and he hands the ring to the Best Man, which is Teddy McCallister, who hands it to Matthew.) Matthew, place the ring onto her finger and repeat, "I, Matthew Guy, thee wed."

Matthew: I, Matthew Guy, thee wed.

Priest: May I have the other ring? (Zachary then hands the ring over to the Maid of Honor, which is Holly Ming and she hands it to Stephanie.) Stephanie, place the ring onto his finger and repeat, "I, Stephanie McCallister, thee wed."

Stephanie: I, Stephanie McCallister, thee wed.

Priest: And now, it is my pleasure to announce that they are forever husband and wife. Matthew, you may now kiss the bride.

Matthew: Thank you. (He then lifts the veil and he and Stephanie share their first kiss.)

(Then everyone claps and cheers as they continue to kiss and then head back down the aisle towards the entrance and over to the reception site.)

(Several hours at the reception and Matthew and Stephanie head for their honeymoon as their families watch them go.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it's official, Chuck. You and I are family.

Chuck: Yeah we are. (He then gives Wordgirl a hug and she hugs him back.) Butcher would've loved to be here to see them get married.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, just like Charlene said, he's still here in spirit, along with my mother and your mother, and everyone else that has passed on.

Chuck: You have some smart children.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I did name Charlene after you. And Stephanie was named after Doc and Granny May. And Teddy was named after his father. All my children are named after some of my favorite former villains.

Chuck: Thanks. And if you must know, when I adopted Matthew, I asked Butcher to be his Godfather.

Wordgirl/Becky: Matthew's a very smart kid too.

Chuck: Thanks. Did you know that he's going to take over the sandwich shop after Brent and I retire?

Wordgirl/Becky: When will that be?

Chuck: Soon. I'm 55 now and I'll be 60 in five years. I'm planning to retire at 60 or 65.

Wordgirl/Becky: That'll give you several years to teach him everything he needs to know.

Chuck: That's true. Are you going to retire from the library?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess when I'm about the age you are now, maybe even when I'm older than that. Maybe when I'm 70 or 75.

Chuck: So, you'll stop working when you decide that you don't want to work anymore?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that.

(A few months later, in March, Travis and Sophia Riviera welcome their first child, a daughter that they name Melanie Riviera.)

Victoria: There's our first grandchild.

Birthday Girl: We are such lucky grandmas.

(Victoria and Eileen hug each other.)

Violet: She's so cute.

Wordgirl/Becky: She sure is. She looks like a combination of the both of you.

Birthday Girl: You think so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. She has your red hair, Eileen and she has Victoria's baby blue eyes.

Victoria: I can see that. She also has my head shape and Eileen's nose.

Birthday Girl: I think I have something to give to her. She's my first granddaughter and I want to give her my favorite kitty necklace. (She then hands it to her son, Travis.) Travis, I want you to give this necklace to Melanie as soon as she's about 4 years old.

Travis: Thanks Mom. That's nice of you.

Victoria: I think I want to give her my blue-ribbon earrings. Here Sophia.

Sophia: Thanks Mom. I'll be sure to get her ears pierced so she could wear these one day.

Victoria: Great.

(It's June and Scott, Leslie's son has just graduated from high school.)

Scott: Mom, I'm so excited about being out of high school.

Leslie: I'm proud of you, Scott. You're becoming a very special young man and I know some young lady would love to be with you someday.

Scott: Thanks Mom.

Lilly: What about me, Mom?

Leslie: You're becoming a very beautiful young lady, Lilly. You both make me so proud. Your Godfather would be proud of you now.

Lilly: Who's our Godfather?

Leslie: My former/late boss, Mr. Big. Lilly, how would you like to come with me when I go and have my luncheon with Ms. Question and Beatrice?

Lilly: Really? I can come with you?

Leslie: Sure. But first, we need to go to the library and return these books.

(Leslie and her kids head for the museum library to return some library books.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Leslie.

Leslie: Hey Wordgirl. I just came to drop these off. My kids are roaming the museum. They want to find their Godfather.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they should be able to find him. So what are you all planning to do this summer? I heard that Scott just graduated from high school.

Leslie: That's right. He's going to live in the dorms at Fair City University.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, he's going to Fair City University? I only went to Fair City College.

Leslie: Well, it's the biggest and the best college in town and my kids deserve the biggest and the best. I'm starting to sound like Mr. Big and Victoria aren't I?

Wordgirl/Becky: A little maybe, but your kids' education is important and if you can afford the biggest and the best, then go for it. Stephanie is going to be in her junior year of college this Fall and so is her husband, Matthew. My son, Teddy is going to be a sophmore and so are his friends, Holly and Ashley and his cousins, TJ 3rd and Tabitha. Charlene is going to be in the 5th grade.

Leslie: Wow, your kids are getting bigger. So is Stephanie and Matthew expecting yet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie and Matthew want to wait until at least after this year is finished before trying to have a baby. I'm going to have to wait to be a grandma.

Leslie: You and your friends are going to be grandparents before I am. That just seems weird.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, don't worry, Scott and Lilly will give you grandkids sooner than you think.

Leslie: Well, it was nice talking with you, Wordgirl. It's so much better than battling you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel the same way about you and the other villains.

Leslie: Oh, I heard that you're going to a heros' convention.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. Huggy, Stephanie, and I are going together. BJ and Honeylou left and went back to Lexicon two months ago. Huggy and Lillybud are staying here and are living in Stephanie's old room.

Leslie: Well, I have to go and find my kids and we're going to head home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll probably won't be here for the next few weeks after today, but Tobey will be here. He's working here too, now.

Leslie: I'm thinking of visiting Mr. Big's grave later this week or next week.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell him I said 'Hi' and that I'm thinking about him.

Leslie: I'm sure he'll love to hear that. I'll tell him for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Bye Leslie.

Leslie: Bye Wordgirl.

(Later, Leslie and her daughter head to Ms. Question's apartment to have a luncheon with her and Beatrice.)

Ms. Question: Hello Leslie, did you bring your daughter this time?

Leslie: Yes. You all remember Lilly. Scott dropped us off.

Beatrice: Welcome Lilly. Soon you could be having luncheons with your friends too.

Lilly: I guess.

Leslie: She's going to be a sophmore this Fall.

Ms. Question: Is she growing up fast or what?

Beatrice: Just as fast as Rebecca did.

Leslie: Did you hear that Wordgirl, her daughter, and Huggy are going to a heros' convention for the first time?

Beatrice: I heard about that. She talked about it for like months.

Ms. Question: Why hasn't she been to one before?

Beatrice: She didn't know they existed.

Leslie: I heard that the other heros didn't really invite her because she's nice to her villains.

Beatrice: I heard that at many villain conventions as well. They even said that we villains were the most lucky because our town hero never used an ounce of sever violence on us.

Leslie: Yeah, despite what we did to her.

Ms. Question: We weren't that bad to her, were we?

Leslie: No way. I heard some of the stories from other female villains that they often killed innocent civilians as well as superheros. I thought to myself that Mr. Big using mind-control to make people give them his money wasn't all that bad.

Ms. Question: Is Wordgirl going to be safe going to this convention?

Beatrice: If we know Wordgirl, like we do, she'll be fine. Plus she has her daughter, Wordgirl 2 and her sidekick, Huggy with her. I'm sure not all superheros are violent like Capt. Justice or the Masked Hero.

Leslie: I heard that they are not the nicest heros around. They even wanted Miss Power to join them.

Ms. Question: Didn't the most violent villain wanted Miss Power as well?

Beatrice: Yes, he did.

(They spend the next hour or so together and then Leslie and Lilly are picked up by her son and they head home.)

(Later that week, Wordgirl, Stephanie, and Huggy get ready to head to the East coast to attend their first heros' convention.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, are you sure you're ok with us going?

Tobey: Of course I am. I got to go to many conventions when I was a villain and you should be able to go to at least one hero convention.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't forget Charlene's schedule.

Tobey: I won't forget her schedule. You all go and have a good time and tell us all about it when you come home.

(Tobey, Teddy, Charlene, and Lillybud are outside watching as Becky, Stephanie, and Huggy head for the East Coast.)

(A few hours later, their plane lands in New York.)

Stephanie: Mom, I don't understand why we took a plane and didn't fly here ourselves.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes it's ok for a hero to just take it easy and use transportation like airplanes. There's no shame in doing that.

Stephanie: You said that you flew to and from Paris once and it only took you like less then a minute.

Wordgirl/Becky: I had to find an answer to help Grandma once. (She then thinks to that game show, "Win A Shiny New Car" where she and her mother were the contestants. She not only begins to think about her mother, but she also begins to think about the man who ran that game show, Seymore Smooth, who, like her mother, had died recently.)

Stephanie: Mom, are you upset about something?

Wordgirl/Becky: A little. I was just thinking about Grandma and Mr. Smooth. They both had recently died. And while Grandma had a lot of people mourning her death, only Seymore's brothers and a few other villains showed up to mourn his. I guess he wasn't that bad of a guy. He did swindle your Uncle TJ out of his birthday money once.

(They land in New York's JFK airport and they take a taxi to the hotel where the convention is being held.)

(The day after, Becky, Stephanie, and Huggy enter the convention center of the hotel where the convention is being held, after gaining access by the person in charge of guarding the door.)

Stephanie: So, what do we do, Mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have no idea. Any ideas, Huggy? (I want food.) I guess the snack table is a good place to go to right now. But I'm so nervous I'm not sure that I can eat anything right now. (Huggy says to calm down.) I will.

(Just then, Capt, Justice, followed by the Masked Hero spot them and approach, full of too much pride.)

Capt. Justice: Hello Wordgirl, glad to see you here. NOT!

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, come on, that saying is so 1990s.

Masked Hero: Capt. Justice here tells me that you went to a funeral for one of your villains recently.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. But his wasn't the first. I say his was the third I think. I went to the funerals for Granny May, Mr. Big, and the Butcher.

Masked Hero: Why did you even bother?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because they are not really all that bad and they need to know that I'm still thinking about them.

Masked Hero: No, I mean why do you care about your villains so much? I mean don't they do evil things?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. But usually all they did was steal money and valubles from people. Some tried to destroy the town but he was only trying to get my attention and once I fell in love with him, he ceased in destroying the town. That former villain is now my husband.

Stephanie: And my father.

Capt. Justice: I remember you at the hospital I used to work at. The staff heard about what I did and fired me for malpractice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they have the right to protect their patients from people like you. And as I said, villains are people and they deserve respect just like anyone.

Star Girl: Hi, I'm Star Girl. You must be Wordgirl. Nice to meet you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Nice to meet you. This is my daughter, Stephanie Guy, or Wordgirl 2 and this is my former sidekick and still my best friend, Capt. Huggyface.

Star Girl: Nice to meet you too. Is is true that your daughter married the son of a former villain?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stepson, yes, she did.

Star Girl: That must be awkward. In my experience most of my villains try to turn their lives around but end up back at committing crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: My villains did that a lot too. But I was away on Lexicon for two years and none of my major villains were committing crimes. Mostly the minor villains, who were easy for the police to take care of, were still committing crimes. Can I ask, have you ever killed a villain?

Star Girl: Uh, yeah. Haven't you ever killed a villain?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I've burnt out the Energy Monster, but he's still around, sort of. But none of my villains really do anything wrong enough for me to want to kill them. Usually all they did was steal money, valubles, or swindled people. And sometimes a combination of all. None of them ever killed anyone either.

Star Girl: Wow, you're lucky. So what are your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have super strength, super speed, super vocabulary skills, super hearing, ice breath, sonic scream, and I can breath in Outer Space.

Star Girl: Wow. You're one gifted superhero.

Capt. Justice: (Feeling a bit jealous.) I bet you're not as fast as I am.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know and don't care. I haven't battled a villain in years. The surviving villains had all retired or quit and they are now doing other things that don't involve something illegal.

Stephanie: I haven't battled anyone in years either.

Star Girl: You must be bored.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. I'm a wife and mother. I have another daughter, who's ten now and a son who's 18. And I work at a museum library. My husband and oldest daughter had recently started working there as well.

Star Girl: Do you have any friends, that are not former villains?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I do. My best friend, Violet and her husband, Scoops are my very best and dearest friends. We've been friends since Preschool. They have three grandkids now.

Stephanie: Mom, Tommy said that he and Stacy are expecting again. And I think Rebecca and Liam are as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Make that almost five.

(Capt. Justice and the Masked Hero walk away and decide to plan something devious.)

Capt. Justice: So, do you think you have what it takes to be a superhero?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I do.

Capt. Justice: You see, I read all about you, Wordgirl and I know you have a weakness. No hero here has that weakness.

Wordgirl/Becky: I only have one weakness and there's no way you have access to it.

Capt. Justice: You would think that, wouldn't you? (He then produces a weapon with a Lexonite-tipped spearhead.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Is that Lexonite? How did you get that? (She begins to back up and as she does, she doesn't pay attention to where she's going and she begins to get nasty looks from other superheros.) Sorry! Please, keep that away!

Masked Hero: Let's see how well you can defend yourself from this. (He too has daggers with blades made out of Lexonite.)

Stephanie: Hey, leave my mother alone!

(Wordgirl drops to her knees and becomes weak.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I want to go home now.

Capt. Justice: This is what I call 'justice'. Because 'heros' like you are the reason why we can't win against our foes. You have way too much mercy on those that defy the law and even though you claim that they had changed their ways, you can't see them for what they really are and that's evil and they will always be so.

Masked Hero: So we are going to put an end to weak heros like you and then we're going to go to your town and get rid of any villain, former or otherwise.

Wordgirl/Becky: You leave them alone! HUGGY!

(The whole time, Huggy has been pigging out at the food table when he hears his partner cry for help.)

(He then sees her being threatened and comes to rescue her, even though Stephanie is trying her hardest to defend her mother, by holding off the Masked Hero by destroying his daggers by smashing them into each other.)

Stephanie: Huggy, help my mom! (Huggy gives her a thumbs up and goes to pounce on Capt. Justice.)

Capt. Justice: (Huggy lands on him.) Get off of me, you pesky vermin! (He then throws Huggy off, using all of his strength and Huggy lands on the back wall, shattering his neck and back bone.)

Wordgirl/Becky: HUGGY! (Seeing that, she becomes concerned for her sidekick and she uses what strength she has left and grabs the spear and destroys it in her bare hands and Stephanie shatters it in her hands.) Stephanie, go and check on Huggy! I'll take care of Capt. 'Justice' and the Masked 'Hero'.

Stephanie: Right away, Mom! (She hurries to tend to Huggy as her mother begins to face off against Capt. Justice and the Masked Hero.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You two are not real heros. Real heros would protect the lives of everyone, including villains. In my opinion, my villains are more heros than you two put together.

Capt. Justice: You're a weak hero. You care about too many people who don't deserve your kindness.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't agree with you and hopefully no other hero here does either. But if you all have to kill villains in order to get justice, than you're not much of a hero or heroine. I helped my villains turn their lives around. And I didn't use force or threats. And the result of that, I have more friends than enemies.

Stephanie: (She comes to her mother, holding Huggy in her arms and crying.) Mom, you're not going to like this but Capt. Huggyface is dead.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then takes lifeless body of her beloved sidekick into her own arms and begins to cry.) You killed my sidekick! You are a monster and I hate you! I've never said that to anyone in my life! Not to my husband, Tobey. Not to Dr. Two-Brains. Not to Mr. Big. Heck, not even to Miss Power. You are no hero in my book. Come on, Stephanie. We're going home. What am I going to tell his mate and to his offspring?

Capt. Justice: That's just a stupid monkey. He's not even from Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She continues to cry.) You are a total jerk and like I said, I hate you! We're packing our things and flying home, under our own power.

Capt. Justice: Why don't you just kill me then?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I'm better and more mature than you. And, to quote one of my friends, Victoria Best, "I'm the best superhero. The Best!" You are the worst superhero ever.

(With that, Wordgirl and Stephanie gather their belongings and zoom home as Wordgirl cradles the body of her beloved sidekick in her arms and hugs him along the way.)

Stephanie: Mom, will you be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. (She then looks at the body of Huggy.) I'm so sorry, Huggy. I love you and someone took you from me and all because of my selfish desire to go to that horrible convention full of those so-called heros and heroines.

(When they reach Fair City, she and her daughter look at the city from up above in the sky.)

Stephanie: We're home, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. (They then zoom through town and some former villains look up and see them, waving.) Only in this town will a villain wave 'hi' at a hero.

Stephanie: Mom, do you want me to be with you when tell Lillybud?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. (They land in their front yard and are greeted by Lillybud and Tobey.) Lillybud, I'm sorry to tell you that Huggy is dead. He was killed by this "hero" who calls himself Capt. Justice. (Lillybud doesn't blame Wordgirl for anything, but is devastated over the loss of her mate.)

Tobey: I'm so sorry, Becky. I know he was your best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he was and still is. He saved my life from Capt. Justice. Capt. Justice was going to stab me with a spear with a spearhead made out of Lexonite. He threw Huggy against a wall, shattering his neck and backbone. I heard the bones as they shattered. (She becomes hysterically upset.) I then told Capt. Justice that I hate him. I've never used the word 'hate' on any of my villains, including Miss Power.

Tobey: Man, that guy did a real horrible act of violence. I know I would never had done that to anyone with my robots. (He then tries to comfort her as best he can.)

Stephanie: Lillybud, I'm sorry for your loss. Are you going to tell BJ and Honeylou or do you want me or my mom to do it? (Lillybud tells her that she'll tell BJ and Honeylou.) Ok. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great friend to my mom and to me and to a lot of others. But he did a heroic thing and saved my mom's life. He's a true hero, not just a sidekick. (Lillybud thanks Stephanie for her kind words and goes to tell her two children, who are living on Lexicon.)

Teddy: (He and Charlene come out of the house.) Mom, I heard what happened to Capt. Huggyface. I'm sorry to hear that.

Charlene: So am I, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: (With sadness in her voice.) Thanks Guys. I need some time alone now.

Tobey: Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be alright, Tobey. I just want to be alone for awhile. (She then goes into her secret library and sits there for awhile and cries over the loss of her best friend in the Universe.)

(Several days later, Huggy is laid to rest in Becky and Tobey's property.)

Stephanie: (She is the first to speak.) Um, I don't know what to say about the loss of Capt. Huggyface. He was my mom's sidekick and best friend. And I know a lot of you former villains had battled him as well. Lillybud, his mate and BJ and Honeylou, his children, will miss him as much as we do. (She then sees her mother standing up.) I think my mom wants to say a few things now.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees her daughter sit back down next to Matthew.) Thanks Stephanie. As my oldest daughter pointed out, Huggy was my best friend/sidekick. And he was also my mentor and he taught me everything I know for the first 18 years of our lives here on Earth. I will never forget him or what he had taught me. I will never forget how adorable he was dressed in little clothes or how he would devour food at record speed. He was the greatest friend I could ever ask for. More so than anyone on Earth and on Lexicon. I will miss him. (She then becomes very upset and drops to her knees, wailing.) I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore.

Tobey: Becky, it's ok. It's ok. (He takes her into his arms and comforts her.) Huggy knows how much you love him and he loves you just the same. He saved your life. That's true friendship if I do say so myself.

Dr. Boxleitner: Becky, we all feel upset over the loss of Huggy. He was a true sidekick and friend.

Tobey: Listen to one of your former adversaries. All of us former villains, alive and deceased, knew what a great friend he was to you. You two were always looking out for the other.

Chuck: Yeah, I liked how he used to love to eat my sandwiches. He was never hardly a picky-eater.

Birthday Girl: I loved him so much that I wanted to have him for a pet too. I knew he was yours but he was so adorable and sweet.

Beatrice: And he was one excellent fighter.

Whammer: That Capt. Justice is Whamming mean.

Victoria: He was the best sidekick. The Best!

(Later at the end of the funeral and after everyone heads home, Wordgirl remains outside standing over the grave of her beloved sidekick.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I'm going to miss you so much. Rest in Peace, Best Friend. I will never forget you.

(The small tombstone reads the following. "Rest In Peace, Capt. Huggyface AKA Bob the Monkey. Loving Sidekick, Mate, Father, Friend, Mentor, and True Hero.")

The End…


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl: The Ending

Happy Endings 

Part 3:

(It's now the month of July and it has been several weeks since Huggy had died, but Becky is still trying to get on with her life, like Huggy would want her to.)

(Lillybud had decided to return home to Lexicon with her children, after they had returned for the funeral but they had agreed to let Huggy stay buried on Earth.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's sitting in the museum library, trying to get work done and trying to get on with her life, when a young woman enters the library.) Hello, can I help you?

Star Girl: Hi, do you remember me, I'm Star Girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yeah, sorry. How are you and what brings you here to Fair City?

Star Girl: I came to say how deeply sorry I am that your sidekick was killed at the convention. I had no idea how cruel some superheros could be.

Wordgirl/Becky: Neither did I. So, I forgot to ask, how old are you?

Star Girl: I'm 21. I've been a super hero since I was a young girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's how long I've been a superhero. So, do you like Fair City?

Star Girl: Yeah, it's quite peaceful.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do you have a real name?

Star Girl: I don't like people to know my secret identity.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was the same way until I turned 11 and I started telling my parents and then from then on, I began to feel confident about telling others.

Tobey: (He comes out from an aisle and sees Becky talking to a young woman.) Hello there. I'm Tobey McCallister the Third.

Star Girl: I'm Star Girl. I met Wordgirl at the hero convention and I came to offer my condolences for her sidekick. And I also came to tell you that I've never really killed any villains. I made that up because a lot of the other heros have and I just didn't want to appear weak or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Star Girl, it's ok if you never killed a villain. I've never killed a villain. And it doesn't make you weak if you haven't. Taking the life of another doesn't make you stronger, it makes you a murderer. Tobey here, used to be one of my villains. In fact, he used to be one of my first five villains.

Star Girl: Really? But he seems so sweet and nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he is. When I was younger, I never really gave him a chance because he was a villain and I was a hero and I never really took the time to get to know him and I'm glad that I did. I ended up married to him and we've got a great marriage and we have three great kids.

Tobey: I'm actually a former villain. I only became a villain because I wanted my wife to notice me and I used to use giant destructive robots to do it.

Star Girl: Wow.

Tobey: So, do you get along with the villains in your town?

Star Girl: Actually I do. They don't really do anything really bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: How many villains do you have?

Star Girl: I have a total of 10 major villains and about 5 or 6 minor villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you remind me of me a lot. So what town do you come from?

Star Girl: I come from Mountain View. It's kind of far from here. Well, I best be on my way home now. I'm still in college and my parents are expecting me back home. (She then hovers into the air.) Well, see you Wordgirl. You too, Tobey. Nice meeting you both and I'm still sorry for the loss of your sidekick. He was a really cute monkey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, he was. If you ever need to talk or anything, call, write, or email. (She then gives the young woman her contact information.)

Star Girl: Thanks. I wished I could have a sidekick. I could use one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Put an ad in the paper or something. I'm sure there are heros-in-training that could be your sidekick.

Star Girl: I'll try that. Thanks. (She then zooms home.)

Tobey: Nice girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she reminds me a lot of myself.

Tobey: You seem to be feeling a little better than you did these past weeks.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm glad that there are other heros out there that are more like me and not like Capt. Justice or Masked Hero. But I'm still upset over the loss of Huggy.

Tobey: And you'll probably always will be upset.

(Just then, Beatrice and Ms. Question come into the library frantic and alarming.)

Beatrice: Wordgirl, we need to tell you something that happened while you were away in New York.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Ms. Question: Do you want to tell her or should I?

Beatrice: I will. Do you know Leslie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. She was the assistant for the late Mr. Big. What's wrong?

Ms. Question: Did you know that she's dead?

Wordgirl/Becky: WHAT?! When did you find out?

Beatrice: Weeks ago, while you were gone in New York.

Wordgirl/Becky: How?

Beatrice: It was her ex-husband, who killed her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh My Gosh! Where are her kids?

Beatrice: They're with me for now.

Wordgirl/Becky: How did you know it was her ex-husband?

Beatrice: Well, every month, Leslie, Ms. Question, and I have a luncheon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Kind of like I have with Victoria, Eileen, and Violet. Go on.

Beatrice: Then one day, she didn't show up. We went all over Fair City and then finally we searched for her in the cemetery.

Ms. Question: Did you know that every month, she also goes to visit the grave of Mr. Big?

Wordgirl/Becky: I kind of figured that. She may not always liked working for him, but he was a good friend to her and to her kids.

Ms. Question: Did you know that Lilly saw it happen?

Beatrice: She told us every detail. She said that she and her mom went to put flowers down on Mr. Big's grave and then her ex-husband, Brad came out of no where and they started arguing about him violating the restraining order. She then said that her father said that he doesn't agree with it and that he was there to end his marriage with her permantly.

Ms. Question: Do you want to know what he did later?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Go on, Bea. Tell me more.

Beatrice: Then he takes out a gun and points it at Leslie, but she kicks it away from his hand.

Ms. Question: Don't you remember how great she was in karate?

Wordgirl/Becky: She was a black belt when I battled her back when I was a little girl. Go on, Bea.

Beatrice: Ok. And then she told Lilly to go hide in the car and she did. Then Lilly said that she saw her mom use her karate skills on Brad, but then he grabs her by a leg, just as she is trying to hit him and he twists it, breaking it and she was unable to fight him back and then he grabbed her by the neck and he strangled her to death. She then died on top of Mr. Big's grave. Lilly went and tried to help her mom, but it was too late and she called the paramedics and then us. She told her brother later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to help her.

Ms. Question: Do you think we're blaming you for this?

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you're not, but I still feel guilty. First Huggy and now, Leslie?

Beatrice: Wordgirl, it's not your fault that they died. Things happen and sometimes even you don't have control of the situation or the outcome. It's ok, Sweetie. (She sees that Wordgirl still feels guilty and tries to comfort her.) You can't be everywhere at once.

Ms. Question: Do you think we expect you to be?

Wordgirl/Becky: Everyone else did back when I was a kid.

Beatrice: That's true. Everyone did expect you to always be there to help them.

Ms. Question: Do you recall the time I had one of Tobey's robots blocking the traffic, heading to the beach?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do.

Ms. Question: Do you remember those two women with the valley-type accents were getting impatient with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I do.

Tobey: Wait a minute, you stole one of my robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she did. But can we get back to the subject at hand?

Tobey: What are we talking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie was killed by her ex-husband, Brad. He strangled her and Lilly witnessed the whole thing.

Tobey: Oh my. The poor kid. She saw her mother getting killed by her father? That has got to be the worst thing for a child to ever see. A parent killing the other parent.

Wordgirl/ Becky: So what's going to happen now?

Beatrice: Well, as far as Scott and Lilly are concerned, they're going to be staying with Doc and I. We have plenty of room and Leslie and I told each other that if anything were to happen to the other, that we will raise the other one's children. So, Doc and I are now going to raise Scott and Lilly. Well, mostly Lilly. Scott is going to college in the Fall and he's going to be living in a dorm room. But he's going to still need somewhere to go later, if he needs to.

Wordgirl/Becky: And why not have them live with Ms. Question?

Beatrice: They like Ms. Question and all but they can't stand the way she speaks only in questions.

Ms. Question: Is it really that annoying?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think it's ingenious the way you only speak in questions but others, might find it annoying.

Beatrice: So anyway, Leslie was laid to rest next to her former boss. That was her request. Lilly did the eulogy for her mother at the funeral. She did a very good job for a 16 year old.

Wordgirl/Becky: I still feel bad about not being here. She and Huggy would both still be alive if I was.

Tobey: Becky, you had no idea any of that was going to happen at the convention. You have a right to attend hero conventions and it was a good thing that you did go to one. Sure, horrible things had happened, but it was still an experience. And Huggy saved your life from that so-called "Capt. Justice". In my book, he's the worst superhero in the history of superheros and super heroines. He is far worser than any villain Fair City ever had, including Miss Power.

Wordgirl/Becky: I said that to him also. Harsh words may be bad, but murdering an innocent sidekick, human, monkey, or otherwise, is far harsher. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I ever did that to anyone.

Beatrice: That's why we Fair City villains are the luckiest villains in the world.

Tobey: That is so true. (He then takes his wife into his arms and kisses her forehead.) And I know Huggy and Leslie don't blame you for their demise. Their murderers are the ones at fault.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. It's just what I call 'A Hero's Guilt'. Being a superhero is a hard job. I don't know how hard it is to be a villain, but as a superhero, if you make a mistake or something, it hurts when you can't live up to the expectations of those people who look to you to protect them or whatever.

Ms. Question: Have you ever tried to be a villain?

Beatrice: It's not all that easy either. We made mistakes all the time and that's how you were always able to catch us.

Tobey: That and the fact that you're the best superhero in the Universe. Even Victoria would agree that you're the best. The Best! As she would say.

Beatrice: And the reason you are the best is because you not mean and harsh. You're very smart and clever and you always seem to be one-step ahead of us.

Ms. Question: What other superhero would care about me enough to take me to the hospital after getting hit by that hit and run truck driver, all those years ago?

Wordgirl/Becky: You still remember that?

Ms. Question: Why wouldn't I? Did you know that act of kindness from you caused me to want to turn my life around? (She then gives Wordgirl a sisterly hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Beatrice: You know, if you ever want to have a monthly luncheon with Ms. Question and I, let us know. You're always welcomed to join us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'll remember that.

Beatrice: Well, we have to get going. We'll see you around, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, thanks and I offer my condolences for the loss of Leslie. Tell her children I'm sorry for the loss of their mother.

Beatrice: We will.

(Later that evening, Tobey and Becky head to the cemetery and she places some flowers onto the grave of Leslie.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, Leslie and I hope your kids are going be ok. But I hope you rest in peace and I know Mr. Big is there with you. Everyone tells me that it wasn't my fault but I still feel some amount of guilt.

(She and Tobey read the tombstone and it reads, "RIP LESLIE, MR. BIG'S FAITHFUL ASSISTANT AND LOVING MOTHER AND FRIEND.")

Tobey: You ready to go home now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. (As they walk away.) I hope they catch Leslie's ex-husband and I hope Capt. Justice is banned from the hero conventions.

Tobey: Wouldn't you want him to be taken to jail?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's got super-strength. He could bust out of jail.

(It's September and the kids are back in school.)

(Sophia is now in her senior year of college.)

(Stephanie and Matthew are in their junior year of college.)

(Teddy, Holly, Ashley, TJ the 3rd, and Tabitha are in their sophmore year of college.)

(Scott is in his freshman year of college.)

(Lilly is in her junior year of high school.)

(Marla is in her sophmore year of high school.)

(Charlene is in the 5th grade.)

(Zachary is now the first of the grandkids to begin school and is in now in Preschool.)

(Teddy and Holly had finished their classes for the day and decide to hang out together at the sandwich shop, owned by Chuck and his family.)

Matthew: (Sees Teddy and Holly walk in.) Hey there, Teddy.

Teddy: Hey Matt. How's it going? Are you and my sister going to have any children soon?

Matthew: Well, Stephanie and I might be expecting. I'll let you all know when we find out.

Teddy: Cool.

Holly: So. How are your classes?

Teddy: Great. Um, Holly the reason I brought you here was because I've been thinking a lot about this and I was wondering if you would like to marry me? (He then presents a box to her.)

Holly: Oh, Teddy. This makes me so happy. (She then opens the box and she sees an engagement ring.) Teddy, I love you so much and yes, I will love to marry you.

Teddy: You make me happy everyday. Thanks for accepting my proposal. (He then takes her into his arms and they kiss.)

Matthew: Did you just propose to Holly?

Holly: He sure did. (She then shows off her ring.) Wait until I show my mom, dad, and brothers.

Matthew: I do know Ted's mom is going to be thrilled to hear this.

Teddy: I know she and my dad will be. And my sisters.

Chuck: (He and his brother, Brent come into the sandwich shop.) Hello there. How's everyone doing today?

Holly: We're doing fine.

Teddy: I know you're not my mom and dad, but Holly and I are engaged.

Chuck: Really? Since when?

Holly: Since like ten minutes ago. Teddy proposed to me right here in this sandwich shop.

Brent: I never knew sandwiches were that romantic.

Chuck: Neither did I. Congratulations. Are you going to tell your parents?

Teddy: Sure we are. My mom's been very sad lately and hopefully this'll cheer her up.

Chuck: Your mom's sad because she's still trying to get over the loss of her sidekick. I understand why she's so sad. They were the best of friends and he taught her everything she knows. Trust me, I used to battle both of them all the time. They were an unstoppable duo. He gave his life for her and I know she would've given her life for his. That's real friendship. And it's sad that his life was taken by someone who claims to be a superhero. Some superhero. He showed no mercy for his actions and felt no guilt whatsoever.

Teddy: My mom said that Capt. Justice had another so-called superhero helping him.

Chuck: Yeah, the Masked 'Hero'. Some 'hero'. Teddy, you go and tell your mom about your engagement. I know she'll be thrilled to hear about it.

Teddy: Thanks Sir. Come on, Holly. Let's go and tell my mom now. Matt, I hope you and my sister have great news to share with us later.

Matthew: We will.

(Later, Teddy and Holly head over to the museum library and they pass by Becky's brother, TJ.)

Teddy: Hey, Uncle TJ.

TJ: Hey Teddy. What's up?

Teddy: Not much.

Holly: Teddy and I are engaged. (She then shows off her ring.)

TJ: That's wonderful. Congratulations. Are you here to share with your mom, Teddy?

Teddy: Yep. My mom's been sad a lot and hopefully this'll make her happy.

TJ: I'm sure it will. (He goes off towards his office.) See ya.

Holly: See ya.

(Teddy and Holly walk into the library.)

Teddy: Hi Mom. Are you doing ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok. So what brings you two here today?

Teddy: Holly and I have something to share with you and we're hoping this'll help you feel better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Holly: Mrs. McCallister, Teddy and I are engaged. (Shows off her ring.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She becomes very happy and delighted after hearing that.) Is this for real?

Teddy: It sure is, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is so great and this so made my day. Congratulations. Holly, did you tell your mom and dad yet?

Holly: No. We wanted to tell you first.

Wordgirl/Becky: You two made me so happy to hear that. (She then hugs her son and future daughter-in-law.)

Tobey: (Who was also in the library, comes over.) What's going on over here? Hey there, Teddy. What's going on?

Teddy: Dad, Holly and I are engaged.

Tobey: Is this for real? (Sees the engagement ring.) This is great news.

Wordgirl/Becky: We should have a special dinner and invite Violet and Scoops.

Tobey: That's sounds nice. We haven't had a special dinner in years.

Holly: Well, we better get over and tell my mom.

(Later that Friday night.)

(Violet, Scoops, and Holly are at the home of Becky, Tobey, and Teddy for a special engagement dinner.)

(Charlene is spending dinner with Stephanie and Matthew.)

Scoops: So how did you both take it when Holly and Teddy announced their engagement?

Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't felt this happy in months. I'm still sad over the recent losses, but this engagement made my day.

Tobey: I haven't seen her so happy is such a long while either.

Violet: Isn't this exciting? I know I'm sounding like a ten-year old, but it's going to be so cool to be in-laws with both of you. My best friend becomes one of my in-laws.

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel the same as you do, Violet.

(The two lifelong friends hug and squeal like they did when they were 10 year olds.)

Scoops: Hey Tobey, no matter how old they get, Becky and Violet will always remain the same.

Tobey: That's what makes them such great friends.

(Just then, Charlene comes running into the house with her older sister and Matthew behind her.)

Charlene: MOM! MOM! MOM! DAD! DAD! DAD! Guess what Stephanie and Matthew told me!

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Tobey: You seem excited about something.

Charlene: I'm going to be an aunt!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then gets up from her dining chair and walks over to her older daughter.) Stephie, is this for real?

Stephanie: Yes, Mom. Matthew and I are having a baby.

Tobey: That's great news, Stephie.

(Tobey and Becky hug their oldest daughter.)

Wordgirl/Becky: First our son announces his engagement and now our oldest daughter announces that she's expecting!

Violet: That's great news, Stephanie.

Scoops: Great news, you two.

Stephanie: Thanks Mrs. Ming, Mr. Ming. And congratulations on your engagement, Little Brother.

Teddy: Thanks. Congrats on your new baby, Sis.

Charlene: What about me?

Tobey: (Goes to pick her up.) Charlene, you are a straight A student in school.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Ms. Davis the new principal says that you are the best student in the 5th grade. Matt, did you tell your mom and step dad?

Matthew: We will tomorrow. I can't wait to see their reactions.

Stephanie: Well, Matt and I have to get home now. I'll see you at work Mom and Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(That night, after the kids have gone home and/or bed.)

Tobey: What are you thinking?

Wordgirl/Becky: We are the luckiest parents in the Universe. And despite all that bad that has happened, it doesn't come close to all the good that is going to happen.

Tobey: Did I tell you that when I went to pick up Charlene from school today, that Ms. Davis said that she's lucky to have Charlene as one of her top 5th grade students? That's because she's the daughter of Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: She's also the daughter of Tobey McCallister the Third. The sweetest evil genius in the world.

Tobey: Oh, so now I'm a sweet evil genius? 'Sweet' and 'evil' in the same phrase just sounds weird.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's better than saying, "unsmall".

Tobey: Oh, you still haven't forgotten that? I was under pressure. I couldn't think of another word for 'enormous'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, let me see. You could've said 'titanic' or 'vast' or 'colossal'. I don't know remember if I said any of those.

Tobey: You know, we haven't played a friendly game of 'Crash or Pie' in years. (He flashes his eyes at her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then flashes her eyes back at him.) No we haven't. How about the next time we are alone, without the kids, we play 'Crash or Pie'?

Tobey: MMM, sounds nice. Can't wait.

Wordgirl/Becky: Neither can I.

(They kiss and then fall asleep in each others' arms.)

(A few months later, in December, Liam and Rebecca welcome their 2nd child, Olivia into the world.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Look at that new granddaughter of ours. She's so cute.

Beatrice: I know. I can imagine all the fun things we can do together. Like baking and sewing.

Dr. Boxleitner: And I can take her fishing and apple-picking. Just like what we do with Samual.

Samual: (He's now 2.) Grammie, tere babee.

Beatrice: I love being called, 'Grammie'.

(Becky, Tobey, and Charlene come in to see Violet and Scoops' newest grandchild, Olivia.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Doc, Bea. I see you're here visiting your new granddaughter. She's cute, isn't she?

Dr. Boxleitner: She sure is. She has a slight pink tone to her eyes. Just like Rebecca.

Wordgirl/Becky: As I told Rebecca, they make her uniquely beautiful.

Beatrice: We heard that your son is getting married and that your oldest daughter is having a baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's correct. So, how are Scott and Lilly doing, since their mother died?

Beatrice: They're doing ok. Lilly still has some nightmares about it and Scott isn't doing too well in college. I told them to go and talk to someone and I recommended that they go and see Victoria Throbheart.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she is the best therapist in town. "The Best", as she would say.

Beatrice: And I told them how she helped their mother and countless other former villains change their lives around. Then I was reminded of that's how Leslie met Brad. But then I said that their father wasn't really interested in getting help for anything and that all he wanted to do was to meet someone. I also said that they shouldn't be afraid to get help from Victoria because she's a nice woman and would really help them with the loss of their mother. I mean, she helped all of us change.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean after I told you and Doc to give up crime?

Dr. Boxleitner: You did advise us to stop but we still had the urge to commit crimes, but we didn't. Victoria helped us a little more further. You put us in the right direction, she just helped us to completely change around.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's very good to hear. Did all of you go to her?

Beatrice: Pretty much.

Dr. Boxleitner: You put us in the right direction and Victoria helped us the rest of the way.

Beatrice: I think she even helped Eileen get over her daily birthday idea.

(The following month, January, Tommy and Stacy Ming welcome their third child, Tyler Ming.)

Tobey: Wow, you two are flooded with grandchildren.

Scoops: What can we say?

Melissa: (Violet and Scoops' 2yr old granddaughter.) Grandma, this is my new brother.

Violet: I see that, Melissa.

Zachary: Grandpa, is Aunt Holly going to get married soon?

Scoops: Yes, she is. Next month actually.

Violet: Wow, it's that soon from now?

Scoops: It sure is. And guess who is helping them plan the wedding. And it's not Eileen this time.

Violet: Ashley's helping them?

Scoops: Yep.

(Two months later, in the month of March.)

(Today is the wedding of Teddy McCallister and Holly Ming.)

(As the wedding starts, the bridesmaids, Marla Riviera, Tabitha Botsford, Stacy Ming, and Rebecca Ming begin to walk down the aisle, escorted by the groomsmen, Richard Brice, Tabitha's boyfriend, TJ Botsford the third, Thomas Ming, and Liam Ming.)

(Then the Maid of Honor, Ashley Riviera and the Best Man, Patrick Boller, walk down the aisle.)

(Next the ring bearer, Zachary Ming and the Flower Girl, Charlene McCallister, walk down the aisle.)

(Next, Teddy is being escorted down the aisle by his mother, Becky McCallister.)

(And, the moment has arrived as Holly Ming is escorted down the aisle by her father, Todd 'Scoops' Ming.)

Priest: Welcome to this beautiful day. Today we are pleased to witness Theodore McCallister the 4th and Holly Ming as they become husband and wife. If there is anyone here who feels that these two should not wed, they shall have their say at this point or forever hold their peace. Now who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?

Scoops: Her mother and I do. (He then goes to sit with Violet.)

Priest: Teddy, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and cherish for all the days of your life?

Teddy: I do.

Priest: Holly, do you take this man to be your husband, to love and cherish for all the days of your life?

Holly: I do.

(Then after they exchange rings.)

Priest: I am now pleased to announce that they are now and forever more, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

(Teddy then lifts the veil and he and Holly kiss as their families and friends clap and cheer.)

(Becky and Violet come together and hug like sisters as they watch their kids kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky & Violet: WE'RE FAMILY! (They then begin to squeal like two little girls.)

Tobey: (Talking to Scoops.) Like I said, Violet and Becky are the best of friends.

Scoops: That they are.

(Later at the reception.)

(As Teddy and Holly dance together for the first time as husband and wife, their families stand by and watch.)

Birthday Girl: How did you like what Ashley did for this wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ashley may not have your powers, but she does have your skill in planning parties.

Tobey: She did a very good job, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I think she did better than I would've.

Tobey: I don't know. She learned all she knows from you.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. And Becky, I know this is a little late, but I want to offer my condolences for your loss of Huggy. I really loved him too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Eileen. I remember when Violet and I first met you and you stole him from me.

Birthday Girl: I'm sorry about that. That was back when I was a spoiled, bratty, villain girl. He really seemed to like the cookies I gave him though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Bob was always thrilled to have snacks. I think Butcher was his favorite villain because he used to shoot meat and I think he liked Kid Potato as well. He also liked Chuck because he used to make him such big sandwiches. I miss him very much.

Birthday Girl: I heard how he died. Someone by the name of Capt. Justice threw him against a wall using his super strength.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he shattered his spine and neck. I don't know if he suffered a lot or not. But Capt. Justice said that he was nothing important, just a stupid monkey. I never hated anyone ever. But I hate Capt. Justice. He had no remorse or mercy.

Violet: How can he call himself a superhero? You're a superhero and you've never taken the life of anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I'm a superhero, not a murderer. A superhero who murders is not a superhero in my book. I mean, Miss Power could've killed me many times, but she didn't.

Birthday Girl: She almost killed Doc though. I was there when she was going to use her laser eyes on him.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I would've hated her too if she had killed him. I mean even villains don't deserve to be killed. Her brother and sister almost killed me in that major battle we had when they came to take revenge for their sister's incarceration. And they were about to kill Doc's daughter. I guess there are a lot of killers in the universe.

Violet: Becky, as long as you remember all the good things about Huggy, he'll never be truly gone. And trust me, he had tons and tons of good things about him.

Wordgirl/Becky: He was the best pilot on Lexicon. He got him and myself to Earth safely. He taught me everything I know about being a superhero.

Teddy: (He comes over to his mother.) Hey Mom, are you having a good time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am. You are so much like your father.

Teddy: Thanks Mom. But I didn't use robots to win Holly's love.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's a good thing because that didn't work for me either. It just made me dislike your father more.

(Soon after, Teddy and Holly leave for their honeymoon.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Doc.

Dr. Boxleitner: I guess that's another one to leave the roost.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. First Stephanie and now, Teddy. Charlene's the only one left and she's still in elementary school.

Dr. Boxleitner: What are you going to do after Charlene graduates and gets married?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey and I have given it a lot of thought and after Charlene gets married and moves out, Tobey and I are going to go back to live on Lexicon for the remainder of our lives.

Dr. Boxleitner: I hope I'm around when that happens.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's not too long from now. Charlene's 11 now and she has at least 7 years left until she graduates from high school and then she'll want to go to college and then she may or may not want to get married.

Dr. Boxleitner: How's your father doing since your mother died?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's living with TJ and Vanessa. His twins are just about ready to move out too and Dad decided to live with TJ. He's doing ok now. He was very upset after my mom died, but just like when Huggy died, he's trying to get on with his life, like I am trying to do.

(It's now the month of June and Matthew and Stephanie welcome the arrival of their first child, Molly Guy.)

Chuck: (Holding his first Step-grandchild.) Who's a cutie? You are. That's who.

Tobey: You really like kids, don't you?

Chuck: Sure, I do.

Wordgirl/Becky: How are you feeling, Stephie?

Stephanie: I'm doing fine, Mom. I can't wait to have more children.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great.

Sarah: Chuckie, don't hog the baby. Give someone else a chance to hold her.

Chuck: I will. She's so precious.

Sarah: I know she is.

Chuck: Wordgirl, would you like a turn to hold her? You are her grandma.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure do. (Holding her first grandchild.) Hi there, Molly. You are so cute and I have so many stories to tell you. (She then lets Molly hold onto her finger.) My, Molly has a super strong grip.

Tobey: It could be possible that she has your powers as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: A third generation of Wordgirl.

Chuck: That is cool, I guess. I wonder if she'll have a love for sandwiches.

Wordgirl/Becky: Only time will tell for everything. (She then hands Molly back to her mother.) Stephie, if she does have our powers, it's up to you to teach her how to use them right. That doesn't mean she has to be a superhero, but she should use her powers to do good.

Stephanie: I know, Mom. I'll do my best.

Tobey: You have one beautiful daughter, Stephie.

Stephanie: Thanks Dad. I love you both.

Tobey: We love you too.

Chuck: You know, she looks just like you Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess she does.

(The four grandparents stay for a little while longer and then end their visit.)

(As they walk out of the hospital to head home.)

Chuck: I heard from Doc that you're going to be going back to Lexicon after Charlene moves out.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Tobey and I are going to leave Earth permanently and live the rest of our lives on Lexicon.

Chuck: You're still going to come back for visits though, right?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. We still have family and friends here. We'll come back to visit as much as we can.

Chuck: Good. Because it'll be weird not having you here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Have I ever told you that you're one of my most adorable villains?

Chuck: (He blushes a little.) Really? You think I'm adorable?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. Like the time you dressed up as the Handsome Panther and the time you tried to sell grilled cheese sandwiches, you were dressed like a cowboy.

Chuck: Thanks.

Charlene: (She walks up to her mom.) Mom, wasn't Molly a cute baby?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she was. Are you excited about being an aunt?

Charlene: I think so. What does an aunt do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they sometimes can help with babysitting and teaching the child.

Charlene: Did you do that with your niece and nephew?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, once in awhile I would.

(Weeks later in July.)

(Becky, Tobey, and Stephanie are working in the library.)

Violet: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet, what brings you here today?

Violet: I just wanted to come and tell you something.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Violet: My mom is very sick and the doctor can't really do anything for her. He gave her a few months to live. She, Scoops, and I are going go on a trip together to see my father.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your father? I never met him before.

Violet: That's because he and my mom divorced before I was born.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's his name?

Violet: Anthony Heaslip. He left because he was afraid. He was afraid that he wasn't going to be a good enough father for me or a good enough husband for my mom. But he loved us very much. So that's where we're going to be for the next few months. Holly is going to take over the gallery for me and Liam is going to take over for Scoops at TV studio, while we're gone. Oh, I forgot to hand this to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's this? Poems by Tommy Ming. Did your son make this book of poems?

Violet: Yes. He and Stacy worked on it together and they got it published and everything. They sold most copies to the book stores and they said that you can have one for the library.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is great. Who did the artwork on it?

Violet: Holly did that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. And thank Tommy and Holly. So when are you coming home?

Violet: Probably not until January.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to miss you and Scoops, Violet. You two are my dearest friends in the whole universe.

Violet: We feel the same about you too, Becky.

(She then sees Scoops coming in the library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Scoops. Violet told me that you, her, and her mother are going to visit her father until January.

Scoops: That's true. Holly's going to take over the gallery and Liam is going to take over for me at the news studio.

(Becky then comes around to the front of her desk and hugs her two best friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to miss you two so much.

Scoops: We're going to miss you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, don't be afraid to call or write.

Violet: We'll write and/or call.

Tobey: What's going on?

Violet: Scoops and I are going on a trip with my mom to visit my father. He lives far from here and we're going to be gone until January.

Tobey: Really? I'm going to miss you two.

Scoops: We're going to miss you too, Dude. Take good care of our best friend.

Tobey: I've taken good care of her for the past 22 years or so.

(Tobey then gives Violet a hug and Scoops a manly handshake.)

(Scoops and Violet then give Becky one last hug before heading out of town.)

(Two days later, Becky is having a luncheon with Eileen and Victoria.)

Birthday Girl: I heard that Violet and Scoops left town.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she and her mom are going to go and see her father and Scoops is going with them.

Victoria: Have you ever met her father?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. Violet said that her parents got divorced before she was born.

Victoria: Why did he do that?

Wordgirl/Becky: He was afraid that he wouldn't be a good provider for Violet and her mom. I know they're coming back in January, but I'm going to miss the two of them.

Birthday Girl: So am I. Violet's so nice to everyone. I remember in the 5th grade she was sometimes too nice sometimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she was able to make more friends than enemies. I think I was a bit more harder to get along with.

Birthday Girl: You? Come on, you didn't turn into a huge green monster simply because you didn't get what you want.

Victoria: Nor did you annoy people by saying you're the best at everything, when you really weren't.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah well, you didn't keep a deep dark secret from your two best friends either.

Birthday Girl: You had a reason for that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I had to lie to them and everyone so many times and I missed a lot of activities because I had to go and battle some villain.

Victoria: Like Eileen said, you had a reason for that. You went to school with three young villains. And one of them was a member of the villains' association.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and I ended up marrying him and having three kids. I should've been nicer to Tobey back then. He was sweet when he gave me that human-shaped chocolate heart for Valentine's Day and he said all those sweet nice things to me. And the way he defended me. I mean there was even a time when he even tried to be nice and I still wouldn't give him a chance.

Victoria: I think I heard about that. Didn't Violet win a trophy? Back when I used to steal trophies, that was one of the ones I stole.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I think I saw that one in your trophy display too.

Birthday Girl: Can I ask you something? Where in the world did you get that Birthday Girl-sized sleeping bag?

Wordgirl/Becky: This outdoor sports shop had one. The guy said it was for whales or something.

Victoria: Do whales use sleeping bags?

Wordgirl/Becky: Apparently in this town they do.

Victoria: Man, I wished I had come to your sleepover.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen even took off the roof of my parents' house.

Birthday Girl: Sorry about that. Sorry about that whole fiasco of a sleepover.

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually, it was quite entertaining. Did you know that she bought a birthday card for herself and forced everyone to sign it?

Victoria: Oh my gosh! Now I wish I was there even more so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where were you at the time?

Victoria: My family and I were living in another town. And when we came here, my parents were trying to get my brother and me into a private school, but it didn't work.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean Fair City Academy? (Victoria nods 'yes'.) I heard that it's very hard to get into and they only have room for about 100 kids. Not a whole lot.

Birthday Girl: I think I know what private school you're talking about. This girl who used to live nextdoor to me went there and she said that you have to wear uniforms and have a continuous 4.0 grade point average. Plus it costs like $50,000.00 to go there each year. And they cover grades from kindergarten up to the 8th grade and then they are required to go to Fair City Prep and that's like another $45,000.00 each year for the last four years.

Victoria: Like I said, my parents tried to get my brother and I into that school but they said that we didn't qualify.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think it was for the best anyway. You wouldn't have met Hunter or any of us.

Victoria: That's true. And going to Woodview saved my parents money. They would've spent almost $3million dollars for 12 years for two kids. I'm also glad that Hunter and I never had Sophia go there. My chemo was spending a lot of our money.

Wordgirl/Becky: But it was worth it. You beat your cancer and are alive to talk about it.

Victoria: Yeah, but the doctor also said that sometimes chemo can affect your health as well. So every month I have to go and make sure my health is still good. So far, so good. I remember that my mom had almost beaten her cancer and then she decided to quit and that's why she died from it. Plus the chemo was making her very sick and she hated feeling like that. My brother hated watching our mother suffer like that and when he found out about me having it…

Wordgirl/Becky: You and your brother are close once again, aren't you?

Victoria: Yeah, but it took a conversation with you and your brother to do it.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ just wanted your brother to realize that you're his sister, no matter what and that you need him and his support. Because of that, you got better.

Victoria: Yeah, I thank you and your brother for that. TJ is a great brother.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he is. When we were kids, we used to argue all the time. Once he came into my room and broke one of my unicorns.

Birthday Girl: Did he ever find out that you were Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, back when Doc was Dr. Two-Brains, he had somehow found out that I was Wordgirl and came to my house to prove it to my family. Then when TJ found out about it, he was so upset that while we were tied up in Doc's lair, he began to throw away all of his Wordgirl toys and keepsakes. And he continued to do so, while I was battling Doc and his henchmen. My parents were cheering me on the whole time. They thought it was cool to have Wordgirl for a daughter. So when it came time for me to finally begin telling people my secret, I choose to tell my parents first.

(Later, the luncheon ends.)

(It's now Septemeber.)

(Stephanie and Matthew are in their senior year of college.)

(Teddy, Holly, Ashley, TJ the 3rd, and Tabitha are in their junior year of college.)

(Scott is in his sophmore year of college.)

(Lilly is in her senior year of high school.)

(Marla is in her sophmore year of high school.)

(Charlene is now in the 6th grade.)

(Zachary Ming is now in Kindergarten.)

(Melissa Ming and her cousin, Samual Ming are in their first year of Preschool.)

(It's now Novemeber and even though, Violet and Scoops are still out of town, visiting Violet's father, Tommy Ming, their oldest son is having Thanksgiving at his house.)

(Becky, Tobey, and their kids and their families were invited.)

(During dinner.)

Tommy: So anything new?

Wordgirl/Becky: The poetry book you donated to the library is one popular book, Tommy.

Tommy: Wow, that's great.

Tobey: And I've been told that it's almost sold out in the stores.

Stacy: We're working on a new one now.

Holly: I have some new designs for the next book if you want to see them.

Stacy: Let's wait until after the holidays. Zack, sit up and eat please.

Zachary: Ok Mommy.

Tommy: What's up with you, Liam?

Liam: Not much. I'm still covering for Dad on the news.

Rebecca: And he does such a great job.

Teddy: Holly and I have some news we want to share.

Tobey: What is it, Teddy?

Teddy: Holly and I might be expecting.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your first baby? (Squeals with excitement.)

Holly: That's right. I'm calling my mom and dad as soon as we find out for sure.

Tobey: Wow, that's great.

Stephanie: That is great, Teddy. Molly would love to have a little cousin to play with.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Violet and I will share a grandchild together. This is so cool.

Teddy: Thanks Mom and Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what are you all going to do for Christmas?

Rebecca: Well, Liam, the kids, and I are going to spend it with my mom and dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where are your parents these days?

Rebecca: Well, they went away on a pleasure cruise. Lilly is staying with Ms. Question right now, until they return.

Tobey: How is Scott and Lilly doing these days, since their mother was killed by their father?

Rebecca: Well, they've been going to Mrs. Throbheart for therapy and they've been slowly trying to move on with their lives.

Liam: As for their father, he was caught in another town. He was hiding in this town called Mountain View and they have a super heroine there who saw him on the news report and she caught him and took him to prison.

Wordgirl/Becky: You must be talking about that girl, Star Girl. I met her at the convention and she was actually the nicest one there. She came by and told me that she lied about killing villains because she just wanted to be like everyone else. So she told her story to fit in with the rest of them. And speaking of the two "Heros" responsible for Huggy's death, Capt. Justice was found guilty of animal cruelty and murder and he's serving time in prison. And now he and the Masked Hero are no longer allowed to attend anymore hero conventions. Heck, the villains over at the villain convention, which was being held at the same time, found out what happened and they were appalled by what they did. I wish I could take Capt. Justice to the prison planet where Miss Power and her siblings were. If you must know, Miss Power's siblings died in prison also of natural causes. But they didn't apologize like Miss Power did, before she died.

Tobey: Can you make a request?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I could. He did kill a citizen of Lexicon and I know that Lillybud and her kids would recommend it as well.

Rebecca: So monkeys are considered citizens on Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: They sure are. And Huggy was an important one. I'll think about it and talk to Lillybud about it.

Rebecca: Wow. Liam, did I tell you that I went to Lexicon once when I was little?

Liam: You mentioned it. You said that your mom and dad loved it there so much that they wanted to go back again.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that too. I took Stephanie and Teddy as well. And I took Chuck, Doc, Bea, and Butcher also and my mom. (She becomes upset when she thinks of the last two she mentioned who went to help her with the Trial of Miss Power.)

Stephanie: Mom, you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm ok. I was just thinking about stuff.

(Later, after dinner.)

Charlene: (She looks up and sees a yearbook.) Tommy, is that a yearbook for Woodview Elementary?

Tommy: Yeah, I got this in the 5th grade. Wanta look at it?

Charlene: Yes, please. I love yearbooks.

Tobey: I wouldn't mind seeing it. (He goes to sit next to Charlene.) Hey look, it's Ms. Davis and Mr. Dudley.

Wordgirl/Becky: And there's the gym teacher.

Tobey: I heard that she retired.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Charlene told me that. There's the principal. Man, she was there for a long time. Hey look, Tommy was on the Daily Rag. Just like Scoops was.

Tobey: I think that's Liam in the picture too.

Liam: Yeah, I loved being on the Daily Rag. Dad said that's how he started his journalism career.

Holly: I was never really interested in that type of thing. I was mostly into art and things, like Mom.

Tommy: I think Zachary wants to work for the Daily Rag but I told him that he has to be a bit older.

Zachary: I want to be just like my grandpa.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, your grandpa was the best journalist in the 5th grade. I can tell you have the same drive as he does and if you work hard, you can become just like him.

(Two months later, in January, Violet and Scoops return home.)

Scoops: (Walks into the library.) Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops! Violet! Welcome home. How was the visit?

Violet: It was great. My parents reunited and my mom decided to live with my father again. He was so happy to see her again and see me. Then I told him about everything and that I'm a grandmother now with five grandchildren. He was so thrilled to know that he's a great-grandfather. But he was so upset that he missed everything I did.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. But you'll need to add another grandchild.

Violet: I know. Holly called us and said that she's pregnant. I told my mom and dad and they are so happy to hear about great-grandbaby #6.

Wordgirl/Becky: And speaking of good news. While you were gone, I had a conversation with Lillybud and she told me that she had informed the Royal Family on Lexicon of the murderous act that Capt. Justice inflicted upon Huggy and they said that if he attempts to break out of prison here on Earth, that they would personally take him to the prison planet where Miss Power was taken to. Then I told her that I would take him there myself.

Violet: Could he bust out of the prison there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not likely. They place a collar on any prisoners who have superpowers and it takes their powers away. Besides, it's light-years away from here. Not even in this galaxy or in the galaxies where Lexicon or Terro are located. Terro is the name of Miss Power's homeworld.

Scoops: So, you're hoping that he does bust out of prison here so he'll be forced to go the prison planet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really…

Violet: Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, a part of me does. You know, I've never said 'I hate' to anyone in my life, until I met Capt. Justice. I never said it to any of my villains, I never said it to Miss Power, I never even said it to Steven and his friends. Capt. Justice just did something more horrendous than anyone has done before. Sure, Steven killed Tobey's mom and that was horrible and he tried to rape me several times and he caused Eileen to get expelled from his middle school…You know what? I hate Steven almost as much as I hate Capt. Justice.

Scoops: Don't feel bad because you hate someone. Everyone has a hatred of someone.

Violet: Yeah, just because you're a superhero, doesn't mean you can't express a feeling of hatred towards people. Especially towards people who do horrendous harm to you and/or to those you love.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess you're right. So, your mom and dad are together now?

Violet: That's right. They plan to be together for the rest of their lives. I'm not sure how long my mom has to live, but she wants to be with my father. And another thing, Becky. Scoops and I are thinking of retiring from our jobs soon and after that, we're going to leave town.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. I guess we can't be together forever. In fact, once Charlene moves out, Tobey and I are going to retire and move to Lexicon.

Scoops: Wow, that's far from here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But we'll come and visit as much as we can. So when are you going to retire?

Violet: I was thinking when we're 50 or 55.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's still a long time from now. I thought you said that your mom only has a few months left.

Violet: She thought she did, but then the doctor near where my dad lives said that she has at least several more years on her.

Scoops: Well, we have to get going now. We were asked to watch Samual and Olivia for Liam and Rebecca. They are spending the day with Travis and Sophia. Marla is watching Melanie for them. Ian, Eileen, and Ashley are working. And Hunter and Victoria are working also.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. Welcome home Guys.

Violet: Thanks. Hey let me know when the next luncheon is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Will do. I have a luncheon with Ms. Question and Beatrice also, coming up.

Violet: Ok.

(With that, Violet and Scoops head to babysit Liam's children and Wordgirl goes back to her job.)

(And as she works, she looks at a picture of her family, that was taken back when she was only 10 and she picks it up and smiles.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, life was so much easier then. But I love the life I have now and I wouldn't change it for anything. But I will still miss my mom and Huggy. Two of the most important individuals in my life. Thank you both, for teaching me everything I know and for being there for me. I will never forget any of you or anyone else that I've come to know and love. (She also has a post card picture of herself, Huggy, and her first five villains, Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, Tobey, and Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, that was painted by Violet and made into postcards, that are sold in the museum gift shop.)

(Chuck and Doc have come to the library.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey Wordgirl, whatcha doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was just thinking about the past and all. I was just looking at this postcard that I got from my brother's gift shop. (She then shows it to them.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Wow, I was scary-looking then and a lot skinnier.

Chuck: I don't look very threatening.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, you really weren't all that threatening, but you did try hard to be.

Chuck: Well, we're going to walk around the museum for awhile.

Dr. Boxleitner: And I'm going to look for a book.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be here if you need anything.

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok.

(She then watches them and smiles, then she sees her husband, Tobey and smiles.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I am one lucky superhero to have such great friends and family.

(She then goes back to work.)

(That evening, she and Tobey stop by the cemetery on their way home.)

Tobey: Do you want me to come with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: If you like to, you may. (She then walks up to the graves of her former foes, who had passed on, and places a bouquet of flowers on each of them and then steps back.) I like to say that I miss each of you very much. And I know that I can't bring any of you back but I want you all to know that you're all in my thoughts, my prayers, and in my heart. You all are a part of me and I just want you all to know that even though we had fought in the past, I still appreciate and love you all. I'll come and visit you all again.

Tobey: You ready to go now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

(They head home for the rest of the night.)

(Several months later, in August, Teddy and Holly welcome their first child, Theodore McCallister the 5th.)

(Becky and Violet hug and squeal with excitement at the thought of sharing the role of grandmother to the same child.)

Violet: Congratulations, Grandma Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: You too, Grandma Violet.

(They squeal again.)

Tobey: Looks like we get to share this grandson, Scoops.

Scoops: That's right. Maybe he can build robots that report the news.

(They do a high-five.)

The End…


	4. Chapter 4

Wordgirl: The Ending

Happy Endings 

Part 4:

(It's now September.)

(Teddy, Holly, Ashley, TJ the 3rd, and Tabitha are in their final year of college.)

(Scott is in his junior year of college.)

(Lilly is in her first year of college.)

(Marla is in her junior year of high school.)

(Charlene is now in the 7th grade.)

(Zachary Ming is now in the 1st grade.)

(Samual Ming and his cousin, Melissa Ming are in their second year of Preschool.)

(Phillip Bradford, the son of Bethany May-Bradford, is now in his first year of Preschool.)

(One day, Becky is at home alone, doing household chores, when a call comes in from Lillybud on Lexicon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Lillybud, how are you doing? (Lillybud tells ther that her male offspring, BJ has his own mate now.) That's great to hear, Lillybud. Are you going to be a grandma soon? (Lillybud says maybe soon.) That's great. Did you inform the royal family of Lexicon about Huggy? (Lillybud said that she did and that they want to be informed if Capt. Justice ever escapes his Earth prison and that they will send him to the same prison planet they sent Miss Power and her siblings to.) Ok. I'll keep you informed if that happens. If it were up to me, I would ask that he be sent there anyway. (Lillybud agrees.) Well, it was nice talking to you and congratuate BJ for me. I'll be sure to tell Stephanie. Did you know that I have two grandkids now? One from my daughter and the other from my son? (Lillybud is happy for her.) Thanks. Bye now. (She then goes back to her household chores.)

Tobey: (He comes into the room and goes to give her a kiss on the back of her neck.) Hey.

Wordgirl/Becky: MMM. Tobey, I'm doing work here.

Tobey: I know. It's just so quiet in here without the kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: Charlene will be coming home from school in 4 hours.

Tobey: I know. But that gives us time to spend together, all alone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't you have work to get to?

Tobey: Not for another three hours. (He then lifts her up into his arms and continues to kiss her.)

(Later, Tobey heads for work at the library and Becky gets ready to go to have a luncheon with Bea and Ms. Question.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi. So what's new with you all?

Beatrice: Not much. Oh, Rebecca says that she might be pregnant again. Doc and I could have another grandchild.

Ms. Question: Don't you have grandkids now, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do. I have two grandkids. My granddaughter, Molly, who I share with Chuck. And my grandson, Theodore the 5th, who I share with Violet and Scoops. And Stephanie called me the other day and said that Molly is showing signs of inheriting my powers. She said that Molly has super strength and super hearing.

Beatrice: Wow, that's great. Samual and Olivia both have pink-tinted eyes. And Olivia is starting to talk redundant. I may have lost my powers, but Rebecca and, now, Olivia still have them.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, Ms. Question, do you have any men asking you out?

Ms. Question: Me? Why would they want to ask me out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you're very pretty and you can be nice.

Ms. Question: You think so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. What about Timmy Timbo? He seemed to like you a lot.

Ms. Question: Timmy Timbo? The only member of the Coach's Villain school to remain a student until the Coach retired?

Wordgirl/Becky: Whoa! Is that why Timmy Timbo quit? Because The Coach retired?

Ms. Question: Why else did you think he quit?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because he didn't really have a superpower that would've been useful in a battle?

Beatrice: That's what I thought too. He came to the conventions a lot but he always fell asleep during the meetings or pigged out on the snacks.

Ms. Question: So you think I should give Timmy Timbo a try? After this many years?

Wordgirl/Becky: Love is ageless, Ms. Question. And he does know you well enough and knows your personality.

Ms. Question: Do you mind if I left the luncheon now and headed home?

Beatrice: That's fine with me, Ms. Question.

(She then gets onto a hovering question mark and heads home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you think she's going to call him?

Beatrice: Hmmm, I think so. So how's everything with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I had gotten a call from Lillybud and she told me that BJ, her son, has a mate now. That means he's got a wife.

Beatrice: Wow. That's great. Did they inform the Royal family about Huggy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep and she told me that if Capt. Justice ever escapes from prison that I have the authority to inform them and they will take him to the prison planet where Miss Power and her siblings went to.

Beatrice: Oh? And how far is this planet?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's about 20 light-years from Earth. Miss Power and her siblings all died there. Miss Power was the only one to apologize for her actions. Her brother and sister weren't sorry.

Beatrice: I remember them. They almost ripped Rebecca away from Doc and I and they were going to execute her. And she was only 8 or 9 at the time. And you were like passed out or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Literally, I was dead. I was in a coma, but I had a near-death experience. But Granny May, Mr. Big, and others urged me to come back to life.

Beatrice: Yeah, we all thought you had died. Tobey had a murderous eye when they made you fall into a coma. Stephanie was a great fighter. Just like you were when you were ten.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I had to train her everyday that summer and early fall.

Beatrice: You did a good job teaching her everything she knows.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And I'm proud of you both you and Doc for keeping Rebecca from becoming a villain.

Beatrice: Thanks. You're right, being a villain and committing crime isn't the way to live. Oh, I like for you and your family to come to a special dinner in January. I'm retiring from the copy shop and Rebecca is going to take over for me.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll be there, Beatrice. Are you inviting your former boss?

Beatrice: I sure am. He's bringing his wife and kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: He has a wife and kids?

Beatrice: Yep. Two boys. He owns a copy shop in Florida. It's a family-owned business.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looks at her watch.) Oh Man, look at the time. I have to go and pick up Charlene from school.

Beatrice: Ok. Thanks for coming.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for inviting me.

(She hurries over to her daughter's middle school.)

Charlene: Hey Mom. I like for you to meet someone. This is Miles Shollman. He's new in my school and I helped him out today.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. Hi, Miles. I'm Mrs. McCallister.

Miles: Nice to meet you Ma'am. Well, that's my mom, I better get going. See you at school tomorrow, Charlene.

Charlene: Ok. Bye. (Gets into the car.) Mom, he's like so cute.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he is a fine-looking boy. So do you have a lot of homework?

Charlene: Some.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to go into work today and you can come and do your homework in the library, while I work.

Charlene: Ok. I'm hungry for some food.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can get some food from the food court in the museum.

Charlene: (Her mother hands her ten dollars.) Thanks Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: And that money is for food and not the gift shop. So whatever change you get back, you give it to me. Understand?

Charlene: (Rolls her eyes and sighs.) Yes Mom.

(It's now November.)

(Becky and Tobey are driving through town when they see someone flying overhead.)

Tobey: What is that?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't really see from here. (She then transforms and zooms up to see who it was and she comes face to face with Huggy's murderer.) Capt. Justice! What are you doing in my town?

Capt. Justice: I was released and I decided to come back here. I did live here for a little while.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know that. You were the horrible doctor who prematurely ended the lives of some of my former villains. Do you plan to do that again? Because I don't think the hospital or the medical community will take you back.

Capt. Justice: No, no.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you know that the Royal Family from Lexicon had heard about what you did to my sidekick and they wanted me to inform them of anything you do. So I'm going to keep my eyes on you and make sure that you don't harm anyone else.

Capt. Justice: I see. You don't trust me, do you?

Wordgirl/Becky: No and I still hate you and trust me, it takes a very horrendous act for me to hate anyone. And you have earned my hatred.

Capt. Justice: Am I the only one you hate?

Wordgirl/Becky: At this point, my hate-list is very small. My friendship-list is over-populated.

Capt. Justice: So you love your enemies?

Wordgirl/Becky: As far as I'm concerned, you're my one and only enemy at this point. You became my biggest enemy when you killed my sidekick. And when I found out that you were responsible for the premature deaths of some of my former villains. If you are a hero like you say you are, you would do everything in your power to help anyone in need, including villains.

Capt. Justice: I see.

(Meanwhile, down below, still sitting in his car, Tobey is watching as his wife and Capt. Justice argue. Just then, Doc and Bea drive by.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey Tobey, what's going on?

Tobey: Capt. Justice is back in town and Becky isn't too thrilled to see him.

Beatrice: Oh my. How dare he come back here? After what he did to her sidekick.

(Chuck then drives up and sees Wordgirl and Capt. Justice.)

Chuck: What's that killer doing back here? He's got a lot of nerve to coming here after what he did to our friends and to her sidekick!

Tobey: I hate him too but let Wordgirl handle him.

(Meanwhile.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going now. If I ever hear of you bringing harm to anyone I care about, you'll answer to me. You got it?

Capt. Justice: I got it, I got it! Stupid wench. (He then flies away from here.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I have super hearing. I heard what you said. I'll be watching you like a hawk. (She then flies back down to where she sees Tobey and several others.) Hey guys. Don't worry about Capt. Justice. I'll be keeping my eyes on him and making sure that he doesn't harm anyone again. If he does, I'll contact Lexicon and they'll have my permission to take him away to the prison planet.

(It's now January and the thought of Capt. Justice is set aside as Bea and Doc celebrate her retirement from the copy shop.)

Dave: (Her former boss, has come to celebrate and has brought his wife and two boys.) Congratulations Beatrice on so many great years as copy shop manager. You did a very good job, better then I ever did.

Beatrice: Thank you, Dave. My daughter is going to be taking over now.

Dave: Wow, she really grew up. The last time I saw her, she was only a little girl. And now look at her.

Beatrice: Yes, I'm proud of her. She's married and has two kids and one on the way.

Dave: I can see that. So what are you and your husband going to be doing now?

Beatrice: Well, at the moment, I'm helping to take care of the daughter of a friend of mine who was killed. And after she moves on, Doc and I are going to just relax and enjoy being grandparents.

Dave: Very good.

(Later, the special dinner ends and everyone returns home.)

(Dave and his family return to Florida a few days later.)

(It's now February.)

(Victoria is in the doctor's office for a monthly checkup and the doctor finds something alarming.)

Doctor #1: You seem to be doing well. Have you have any complications?

Victoria: Not really.

Doctor #1: Well, I guess this ends our visit. I'll be seeing you next month.

Victoria: Ok. (She then goes to make another appointment with the person at the front desk.)

(When she returns home, she hears her phone ringing.)

Birthday Girl: Hey Victoria, I got some news from my son. He and your daughter are expecting another baby.

Victoria: That's great news. I'm sure Sophia is going to call me soon.

Birthday Girl: I told her that I would call and tell you.

Victoria: Well, thanks for the news.

Birthday Girl: So how was your appointment?

Victoria: It was good. Thanks for asking. Well, I have to get going and all. Talk to you later.

Birthday Girl: Same here. Oh, I forgot to mention. My daughter, Ashley is engaged. Her boyfriend, Patrick proposed to her the other day.

Victoria: That's great.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(They end their call and Victoria goes to make some lunch, but as she prepares her lunch, she begins to feel light-headed and dizzy.)

Victoria: That was strange. (She begins to feel better and goes back to making her lunch and she goes to eat it.)

(A month later, Victoria is spending the day with her 3yr old granddaughter, Melanie.)

Melanie: Grandma, can we go to the library today? Mrs. McCallister is having a reading thing.

Victoria: That sounds fun. Ok.

Melanie: Yay!

(Victoria and Melanie arrive just when the story session begins.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Victoria. I'm glad to see you here, with Melanie.

Victoria: She wanted me to bring her here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm not going to be doing the reading thing today. My daughter, Stephanie is. Stephanie, here's Melanie Riviera.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom. Come along, Melanie.

Melanie: Ok. Is that Molly?

Stephanie: Yep. She's going to spend reading time with us today.

Melanie: Can I sit next to her?

Stephanie: You sure can. (She then sees Rebecca coming in with Olivia.) Hey Becca.

Rebecca: Hey there. Go and sit down, Olivia.

Olivia: Ok Mommy. Hi, Melanie.

Melanie: Hi, Olivia.

(As Stephanie reads to the kids.)

Victoria: They are so cute.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, they are. So how have you been?

Victoria: I'm doing ok. I've been getting light-headed and dizzy lately, but my doctor assures me that I'm ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Victoria. You're smart enough to know if there's something wrong with you and your doctor says you're ok, then it's time to get a second opinion.

Victoria: I know and Hunter even said that. I'm just scared.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what Mr. Big said before he got a stroke and died. I don't want you to end up like that. And I know your husband and family don't either.

Victoria: I know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, I know in the 5th grade, you and I didn't get along too well, but since the 7th grade, you've become one of my best friends. And I care about my friends every much. But I like for you to take care of yourself too.

Victoria: Ok. Thanks. I didn't really have a lot of friends in the 5th grade because of my personality but I'm glad that you never gave up on me and I think you're the best. The Best!

(She and Becky hug like sisters.)

(It's now August and it's the wedding of Ashley Riviera and her boyfriend, Patrick Boller, her high school sweetheart.)

(As Ashley and Patrick say their vows, her parents, Eileen and Ian watch with pride and joy.)

(Their two other kids are in the wedding party.)

(Travis and Sophia are still awaiting the birth of their second child.)

Priest: And now, it gives me great joy to pronouce that Patrick Boller and Ashley Riviera are now and forever husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

(Patrick and Ashley kiss and everyone claps and cheers.)

(Later, at the end of the reception, Ashley and Patrick head for their honeymoon.)

Violet: Well, that's the second one.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, Now all that's left is Marla. And Ian and I have been thinking and we're going to retire from the party planning business and let my three kids run it. Travis, Ashley, and Marla all want to work together to make it big and profitable. So, Ian and I are going to let them take over.

Violet: Wow. Scoops and I were thinking of retiring too. Holly and Teddy want to take over the gallery. Liam wants to take over for Scoops at the TV news studio, while Rebecca runs the copy shop. Tommy and Stacy are successful poetry writers and they had just published a third poetry book. Becky has a copy of all three volumes in her library. Tommy made sure that her library had at least one of each copy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey what are you all talking about over here?

Violet: Eileen and I were just talking about retiring from our jobs.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Tobey and I are thinking the same thing. But with Charlene still in school, we need to hold off until she's at least graduated. So what do you all plan to do after you retire?

Violet: Hmmm, Scoops and I were thinking of moving to the mountains and living in Colorado or something. We went there once and we loved it there. So we're looking for a house or condo.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? What about you, Eileen?

Birthday Girl: Well, I have't really thought about it but I would like to go back to my old hometown and help it get back to the way it used to be before I got my powers. And maybe find a home to live there.

Wordgirl/Becky: So you're all moving from Fair City?

Violet: Becky, it's time for us to all move on with our lives and just because we leave, doesn't mean we're no longer best friends. You'll always be my best friend. And Scoops' best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. When will this happen?

Violet: Soon. Maybe next year or so.

Birthday Girl: So what do you plan to do after you and Tobey retire?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well Tobey and I are going to head home to Lexicon. We want to live there for the remainder of our lives and give the hideout/home to Charlene to live in.

Violet: See? You want to go back to Lexicon and that's like way far.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But you'll be leaving before I am.

Birthday Girl: And you still have Victoria here to talk to and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, about that. I don't know and I don't want to jump to any conclusions but I think Victoria's dying.

Violet: Yeah, she does seem quite sick a lot.

Birthday Girl: And she seems to hide it well. We need to have a talk with her about this.

(Two weeks later.)

(School begins again.)

(Scott is now in his senior year of college)

(Lilly is in her sophmore year of college.)

(Marla is in her 1st year of college.)

(Charlene is in the 8th grade.)

(Zachary Ming is in the 2nd grade.)

(Samual Ming is in Kindergarten, along with his cousin, Melissa Ming.)

(Phillip Bradford is in his second year of preschool.)

(Olivia Ming is in her 1st year of preschool, as well as Melanie Riviera.)

(Today, while Charlene is in school, Becky, Violet, and Eileen decide to go over to Victoria's house to talk to her about some important issues that have been on their minds for awhile.)

Victoria: (She opens the door, looking way out of it.) Hey, what brings you all here?

Violet: Oh my, Victoria. You look sick.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, you do.

Victoria: I guess I've been a little out of it for awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong?

Victoria: Well, if you must know. My cancer has returned and I've been getting chemo, but the doctor said that it's not doing me any good. The cancer is a lot more aggressive than it was years ago. He said that I have only have a few months to live.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're so sorry to hear that. (She then hurries to comfort her friend, as she cries.)

Victoria: I told Hunter and Sophia and they are just as upset. I don't want to worry anyone and that's why I didn't tell you all right away. I was scared and nervous.

Violet: (She then hurries by her side and tries to comfort her as well.) Hey, we're here for you and don't be afraid to tell us things. We're your friends and that's what's important.

Birthday Girl: Victoria, we're still your BFFs, now and forever. Remember the friendship bracelets that Becky and Violet gave us after the 7th grade? I still have mine and I plan to die wearing it.

Victoria: So am I.

(Both former, little girl villains hold up their arms and show off their friendship bracelets that they've kept since the end of the 7th grade and Becky and Violet smile.)

Birthday Girl: Do you feel better now after we've talked about it?

Victoria: Yeah, but I'm still scared about dying.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, I've come close to dying and I can tell you that it is scary but as long as you have friends and family who care about you, it isn't as bad as it would've been if you were to face death alone. And we've been through a whole lot since we were kids. And I can't speak for everyone, but I don't forget those who, I care about, die. I haven't forgotten Granny May, Kid Potato, my mother, my Lexicon family, Huggy, Mr. Big, Leslie, Butcher, Seymore Smooth, Coach, Hal, General Smoochington, Great-Granny May, my Bampy Botsford, Dupey, your mom, and Tobey's mom. And I still care about them, as I do about everyone who's still alive. I love you, Victoria and you're one of my best friends.

Victoria: Thanks Becky. I hope I live to see the birth of my new grandchild.

Birthday Girl: Well, this is my new grandchild too and if you do die before he or she is born, I'll be sure to tell them about you. And I'm sure Sophia will as well. And we'll never forget all you've done.

Victoria: Like what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you taught me how to dance better and to sing better.

Violet: You organized our Battle of the Band band. And we won because of your leadership.

Birthday Girl: You didn't let Steven and his friends get away from stealing the first place trophy.

Victoria: You helped with that too, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I only told Steven to accept the judges decision.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you made sure that Steven and his people didn't get away from cheating at the Vocab-bee. And you were the third, former villain who I trusted with my secret identity.

Victoria: That's true.

Violet: You were Freshman Homecoming princess and Prom Queen. You married the best-looking guy in our class.

Wordgirl/Becky: You won all those trophies in the 5th grade.

Victoria: Thanks you guys. I'm starting to feel better.

(Group hug.)

(Later, Becky, Violet, and Eileen return to their homes.)

(It's now Novemeber.)

(Travis and Sophia welcome their second daughter, Alexis Riviera.)

Sophia: (Visiting her mother for the day.) Hey Mom.

Victoria: (Who's now on total bedrest.) Hey Sophia. Hey there, Alexis. How's my newest grandbaby?

Sophia: She's doing great, Mom. Is there anything I can get for you?

Victoria: Some tea will be great.

Sophia: Ok. (She sets Alexis down and goes to get her mother some tea.) Here you go.

Victoria: Thanks.

(Just then, they hear the doorbell.)

Sophia: I'll get it, Mom. (Opens the door.) Hi, Mrs. Irving.

Mrs. Irving: (A hospice worker.) Hello Dear. How are you today?

Sophia: I'm doing fine. Mom, Mrs. Irving is here.

Victoria: Hey there. How are you?

Mrs. Irving: I'm doing good. And you?

Victoria: Can't complain too much.

Sophia: I'll be over here with Alexis.

(Sophia walks out of the room, leaving her mother and the hospice worker.)

Mrs. Irving: I see that you have a great daughter who comes and helps you out.

Victoria: I do. She's my angel. And she has two little angels as well.

Mrs. Irving: That's great to have family who you can count on to be with you.

Victoria: I am fortunate, thanks. My family is the best. The Best!

Mrs. Irving: So have you thought of your final arrangements?

Victoria: I don't know. I need to discuss it with my husband and my friends.

Mrs. Irving: Well, take care and I'll be back in the morning.

Victoria: Ok thanks.

(Later, Sophia and Alexis head out to pick up Melanie from school.)

(It's now February and Becky is working in the library, along with Tobey and Stephanie when she gets a phone call from Hunter.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello?

Hunter: Hello, Becky. I have some news to share with you. Victoria's dying and she wants to see you as soon as you can get here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, Hunter.

Hunter: Ok. I'll let her know that you're coming.

(Tobey then comes over after Becky hangs up and sees her upset as she gets ready to head over to Victoria's house.)

Tobey: Becky, did you want me to come with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that'll be great. Stephanie, do you mind watching the library?

Stephanie: Sure Mom. And can I offer my condolences for Mrs. Throbheart?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll express your condolences to her.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom.

(Tobey and Becky head over to Victoria's house and they walk in.)

Hunter: Hey you made it. She's already saw Scoops, Violet, and Eileen. And of course Sophia and her family.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'm so sorry for this and my daughter, Stephanie offers her condolences.

Hunter: Thanks and thank your daughter.

(Becky then enters Victoria's room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Victoria. How are you doing?

Victoria: (In a very weak sounding voice.) Fine, considering. How's everything with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good, I guess. My daughter, Stephanie offers her condolences.

Victoria: Thank her for me. She's so much like you are. And I know your granddaughter will be the same.

Wordgirl/Becky: She's got practically all of our powers. I don't know if she'll take on the role of Wordgirl or not. There hasn't been a real need for a superhero in this town for years.

Victoria: It's all because of you, Becky. You're the best superhero. The Best! Remember my nick name for you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Beckface? Yeah, I remember that one.

Victoria: I know I've probably said this but I want to apologize for all I've done to you back in the 5th grade. You were a good person and I was kind of on the jealous side. But like you said then, no one can be the best at everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know that. You've done things that I consider to be the best. I'll never forget you, Victoria. Never.

Victoria: Same here. (She sits up a little and hugs her friend.) You're the best. The Best!

(Victoria Best-Throbheart dies five minutes later.)

(A few days later at the funeral, after Sophia does the eulogy, Becky, Violet, Scoops, Hunter, Eileen, and Tobey all stand around the grave of the first in their group to die.)

(Each sets down a bouquet of flowers.)

(The tombstone reads: Here Lies Victoria Best-Throbheart. The Best daughter, sister, mother, grandmother, wife, and friend, Quote "I'm the Best…at everything.")

Hunter: I'm going to miss her. She was a very special woman and I loved her very much.

Tobey: We'll all miss her, Buddy.

(With that, they leave the cemetery and head home.)

(Becky turns around again.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You were the best. The Best at everything.

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

Wordgirl: The Ending

Happy Endings 

Part 5:

(It's September.)

(It's now been two years since Victoria Best-Throbheart had died.)

(Her husband, Hunter had sold their home and moved back to England.)

(Their daughter, Sophia is still living in town with her husband, Travis, and their three children. Melanie, Alexis, and their newest, Markas.)

(As for the rest of the families.)

(In Wordgirl and Tobey's family.)

(Stephanie and her husband, Matthew have two kids. Molly and Joshua, their newest.)

(Teddy and Holly still only have one child, Theodore the 5th but are expecting their 2nd.)

(Charlene is now a sophmore in high school.)

(In Violet and Scoops' family.)

(Tommy and Stacy have four kids now. Zachary, Melissa, Tyler, and now, Kyle.)

(Liam and Rebecca have four children, Samual, Olivia, Audrey, and now, Caroline.)

(In Eileen and Ian's family.)

(Ashley and Patrick have one kid, David.)

(Marla is now graduated from college and is now engaged.)

(And both of TJ's kids are married now.)

(And so is Scott, Leslie's son.)

(Lilly, Leslie's daughter is still in college.)

(Eugene and Emma had moved to Los Angeles and their daughter, Bethany and her family are still living in Fair City.)

(Today, Eileen and Ian are getting ready to move out of Fair City and back to her hometown of Turmantown.)

(Ian is finishing up packing the car of their belongings.)

(Violet, Scoops, Becky, and Tobey have come to see them off, along with their kids, who are all staying in town.)

Marla: You're coming back for my wedding, right Mom and Dad?

Birthday Girl: That's right, Marla.

Ian: We'll be back.

Marla: I'm going to miss you both.

Birthday Girl: We'll miss you kids too.

(They hug their three grown children.)

Violet: I guess this is good-bye. I'll miss you, Eileen.

Scoops: So will I.

Birthday Girl: I'll miss you all too. I'll write and/or call when I can.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll look forward to your phone calls and/or letters.

Tobey: Can you turn into Birthday Girl one more time?

Birthday Girl: I don't know. It doesn't really work too much anymore. I can still turn shades of green. Let me see if I can do this, without being provoked. (She concentrates then mutters something.) I WANT IT! IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! (With that said, she turns shades of green and grows taller.) How's that?

Tobey: Excellent.

(She then shrinks back to normal size.)

Birthday Girl: I'm going to miss you all too. Especially you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to miss you too, Birthday Girl. (Hugs.) Um, one more thing before you go. We know it's not your real birthday but…

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EILEEN!

Birthday Girl: Thanks. (And Violet hands her a cupcake.) Thanks. You guys are so awesome.

(She and Ian finally get into the car and they wave one last time and head off.)

(As they watch them leave.)

Violet: Do you think we'll see them again?

Wordgirl/Becky: They're coming back for Marla's wedding. We'll see them again.

(As they walk towards their cars to head home.)

Tobey: So when are you and Violet leaving town?

Scoops: I still have to retire from the TV station and Violet is still training Holly on how to run the gallery.

Violet: We'll probably leave next year.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey and I are staying until after Charlene moves out and that probably won't be for awhile. Well, I have to get over to the library.

(Later at the library, Whammer comes into the library with his books that he checked out.)

Whammer: Hey there, Wordgirl. What's shakin'?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not much. So how are things with you?

Whammer: Whammer's been tired lately. Not feeling much like Whamming anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about you stop Whamming altogether and take it easy?

Whammer: Good idea, Wordgirl. Whammer appreciates your kindness and sweetness.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I like talking to you when you're not trying to steal or wham something.

Whammer: Whammer thanks you and he'll see you again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, take care of yourself.

Whammer: Whammer hears you and advises you to do the same.

(She smiles and goes back to her job.)

(Months later, in December.)

(Eileen and Ian have returned to attend their youngest daughter's wedding.)

(Marla is getting married to a man named, Miles Owen.)

Priest: With this ring, I thee wed.

Miles: With this ring, I thee wed.

(Later)

Priest: I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(As Miles and Marla kiss, their families and friends clap and cheer.)

Violet: So how's Turnmantown?

Birthday Girl: It's great. I talked to the mayor of the town and he told me that the people I talked about who are responsible for the toxic chemicals in the pond and he said that those people are now in federal custody and they had begun to clean up the pond.

Violet: That's great news.

Scoops: So where are you living?

Birthday Girl: In this nice small apartment, close to the pond. Ian and I like to take a walk around there and everything. And a lot of the people I went to school with before coming here had since apologized for their behavior and we're now friends again. But I'm still friends with you all.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I bet you had a lot of stories to tell them.

Birthday Girl: I sure do. It took three tea parties to tell them about everything. I even told them about the time I stole those Pretty Princess figurines and framed the town superhero, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: That must've been a story to tell.

Marla: (She comes over to where her mother is.) Mom, Miles and I are about to leave for our honeymoon. And Dad's waiting.

Birthday Girl: Ok. I'll be there.

(Soon, Marla and Miles leave for their honeymoon and three days later, Eileen and Ian head back to Turnmantown.)

(Two months later, it's now February.)

(Violet and Becky are going to the sandwich shop to have lunch, and Becky has brought her granddaughter, Molly with her and Violet has brought two of her grandchildren, Caroline and Kyle. Caroline is Liam's youngest child and Kyle is Tommy's youngest child.)

Matthew: Hey everyone.

Molly: Hi Daddy.

Matthew: Hey Sweetpea. Are you having fun with Grandma?

Molly: Yeah, Grandma and Mommy are teaching me how to use my powers.

Matthew: That's good.

Wordgirl/Becky: So how's your parents, Matthew?

Matthew: They're doing ok. My dad had a heart attack not too long ago and my mom is taking care of him. Uncle Brent is planning to retire in a few months and he wants to go and move to Florida.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, a lot of people are leaving town.

Matthew: Yep.

Violet: Scoops and I are leaving in a few months. Holly has just about mastered on how to run the gallery and Scoops is about to retire from the TV news studio and let Liam take over.

Matthew: Where are you all going?

Violet: Scoops and I are moving to Colorado and moving into a retirement condo complex. We finally found someone to buy our house.

Matthew: What about you, Mrs. McCallister?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey and I are going to move back to Lexicon and let Charlene live in our house.

Matthew: That's cool. So how are you going to get to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: I told Lillybud, BJ, and Honeylou that I will be contacting them and they'll send for a ship to come and bring us there. But I'm going to need some protection when we pass through the Lexonite field.

Tobey: Doc and I are designing her a protective suit so she'll be safe as we pass by the Lexonite field.

Matthew: Great. How about your brother, TJ?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's going to retire in a few years and let Tabitha take over the museum. My nephew, TJ the 3rd is now a lawyer like my mom was and he wants to run for District Attorney some day. Vanessa, TJ's wife has quit her job as fashion designer and her daughter-in-law, Susan Botsford is now running the boutique. That's how she and my nephew met.

Violet: So anyway, those are some of the things we have gotten planned.

(Later that day, after lunch, Becky decides to pay Chuck a visit to see how he's doing.)

Sarah: Hi Becky. I'm assuming you're here to see Chuck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, your son said something about him having a heart attack. I just want to see how he's doing.

Sarah: He's in the living room. (She sees Molly.) Hey there, Molly.

Molly: Hi Grandma.

Sarah: Molly, how about you and I go and get some milk and cookies while your other grandma visits Grandpa Chuck?

Molly: Ok.

(Sarah and Molly head into the kitchen and Becky goes to visit Chuck.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Chuck, how's it going?

Chuck: Hey there, Wordgirl. I guess my stepson told you about me having a heart attack.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he did. How are you feeling now?

Chuck: I'm ok. Sarah and I are going to see a doctor to find out how serious this is and if I could have more of them.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's a good idea. Just be careful, when you do. I don't want you to end up like your friends who had died before their time.

Chuck: I'll do my best. So when are you and Tobey heading back to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: After Charlene finishes high school. That's about two years from now. Charlene is also going to be living in our house and Lillybud, BJ, and/or Honeylou are going to send a ship to take us home. And Tobey and Doc are going to try to design a suit for me so when we pass by the Lexonite field, I'll be safe. I'm also going to be taking Huggy's remains with us to Lexicon so he can be buried on my family's property.

Chuck: Are you still going to come back to visit?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try my hardest. But in two years, Tobey and I are going to be 49, almost 50 years old and I don't know if it'll be safe for Tobey and I to travel through space. So when I do leave, we may never come back. But my daughter, Charlene has the hideout's computer and we'll be able to contact you all that way.

Chuck: That's good to know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to go now. Do you want Molly to stay or should I take her to my house?

Chuck: She can stay here. Is she doing good in her training?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's just say that we're looking at Wordgirl the 3rd.

Chuck: Wow, I would love to see the three of you in costume. Three generations of Wordgirls.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that would be a sight. It's also weird how we went from enemies to co-grandparents.

(They smile and then she gives him a hug.)

Chuck: Aww, thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Take care of yourself please.

Chuck: I'll do my best.

(Two months later, Brent retires from the sandwich shop and is about to move to Florida, leaving Chuck and Matthew to run it.)

Brent: (Just before leaving.) I'll see you, Chuck.

Chuck: I'll see you later, too, Brent. Maybe someday, Sarah and I can come to Florida.

Brent: That will be great. You take care.

Chuck: You too.

Brent: I love you, Chuck.

Chuck: I love you too, Brent.

(The two sandwich-headed brothers hug and Brent leaves in a taxi to head for the airport.)

Brent: Tell Wordgirl that I said "Bye".

Chuck: Will do.

Matthew: Bye Uncle Brent.

Brent: By Matthew. Take care of my brother for me.

Matthew: I'll do my best.

(Brent rides away.)

Chuck: Come on, Son. Let's get back to work.

Matthew: Ok Pop.

(Just then, Becky, along with Stephanie, Molly, and Joshua come into the sandwich shop.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, Chuck. Remember when you said that you would like to see three generations of Wordgirl together?

Chuck: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're here.

Molly: Mommy and Grandma made me a Wordgirl outfit. And they showed me how to transform.

Chuck: Let's see.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you two ready? (She gets ready to transform.)

Stephanie: Ready Mom. Ready, Molly?

Molly: Ready.

Wordgirl/Becky, Stephanie, & Molly: (All together.) WORD UP!

(All three transform and there are now three Wordgirls in the shop.)

Molly: I did it, Mommy.

Stephanie: You sure did.

Chuck: Wow, this is a sight to see. I better show this to Doc and Beatrice. They'd want to see this. (But just as he is about to call his friends, he begins having intense chest pains.)

Matthew: Dad, are you ok?

Chuck: No, my heart!

Matthew: Dad, I'm taking you to the hospital!

(Later at the hospital.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey, I heard that Chuck had a heart attack. Is he doing ok?

Tobey: (He was called by his daughter.) I don't know.

(Doc sees Becky sitting with her daughter, Charlene.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Becky, what happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes to tell him everything.) And now, we're here. (Just then, Becky sees a weird person walking towards Chuck's room.) Doc, I just saw someone weird walk into Chuck's room. I better check it out.

Dr. Boxleitner: You do that.

(Becky then creeps towards Chuck's room and sees the weird man take out a needle and filling it with some kind of liquid.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She busts into the room, just in time.) STOP RIGHT, THERE!

Capt. Justice: (He takes off his disguise.) Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Step away from my former villain and no harm will come to you!

Capt. Justice: You can't tell me what to do. I'm Capt. Justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: More like "Capt. Murder", as far as I'm concerned. Now leave him alone!

Capt. Justice: You think I came here alone?

(Just then, the Masked Hero comes out of no where and takes a hold of her as Capt. Justice resumes his quest to put an end to Chuck's life.)

Wordgirl/Becky: NO! (She then uses her sonic scream to call for help.)

Tobey: (Who's out in the waiting area, hears her coming from Chuck's room.) (He then busts into the room and sees the Masked Hero with his gripping arms holding onto Becky.) Hey, let go of my wife!

Capt. Justice: Hahaha! Like you can stop me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, don't worry about me! Get him away from Chuck! He's planning to inject him with something so he'll die!

Tobey: Oh, no you aren't! (He then kicks the needle away from Capt. Justice and Wordgirl wrestles Masked Hero to the ground.)

Capt. Justice: You stupid! (But just as he is about to do something to Tobey, a bunch of question marks are shot at him and he begins to feel confused.) What? Where am I? What am I doing here?

(The same happens to the Masked Hero.)

Masked Hero: Where am I?

(Both walk out of the room feeling confused with a bunch of mini question marks floating around their heads.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Question?

Ms. Question: Who else?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you. So much.

Tobey: Yeah, thanks.

Ms. Question: Do you think I would let someone hurt someone I care about?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure Chuck appreciates what you did.

Ms. Question: Is he ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I can't tell. Tobey, can you go and get a **real** doctor in here please?

Tobey: Certainly.

(With Tobey gone to get a doctor, Wordgirl and Ms. Question are sitting with Chuck.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Did someone called you?

Ms. Question: What do you think?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. Again, I want to thank you for your help.

Ms. Question: Is this what it feels like to be a hero?

Wordgirl/Becky: It sure does. I don't have a key to the city right now, but I think you deserve one today.

Ms. Question: Really?

Wordgirl/Becky: Really.

(They hug.)

(Just then the real doctor comes in and examines Chuck, who's not awake at the moment.)

Ms. Question: Well, how is he?

Doctor #1: He seems to be ok for now. His heart is very weak though.

Wordgirl/Becky: He pointed out earlier that he's been having heart problems and he had a heart attack earlier. And his son said that he had another one like months ago.

Doctor #1: I like to run some tests on him to see what I can find out. Where's his family at the moment?

Wordgirl/Becky: They should be out in the waiting room. But I'm sort of his family too. His son married my daughter. So I guess we're in-laws.

Doctor #1: Ok. So how long have you personally known him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, I've know Chuck since I was a child. Back when he was Chuck, The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy.

Doctor #1: He's Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy? I remember him back when I was a child too. This is a treat. He used to be one of my favorite villains in this town. I'll do my best to make sure he's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doctor, if you don't mind, I would like to stay here overnight to make sure Chuck is safe. I don't want someone to come back and try to hurt him.

Doctor #1: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Question, do you mind going to tell Tobey that I'll be staying here to make sure no one tries to hurt Chuck again?

Ms. Question: Want me to tell anyone else?

Wordgirl/Becky: If you want. I could use the help if they want to stay and help me.

(Ms. Question then heads out to the waiting area and let's Tobey know that Becky is going to be staying overnight to make sure that no one tries to hurt Chuck again.)

(Tobey then says that he'll stay with her and Doc volunteers as well.)

(Charlene will go home with Beatrice.)

(That night, as Chuck sleeps in his hospital room with Tobey, Doc, and Wordgirl guarding him, he wakes up a little.)

Chuck: (Sounding kind of on the weak side.) Hey Guys, you don't have to be here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes we do, Chuck. I'm not going to stand by and watch someone hurt you.

Chuck: Do I really matter that much to you?

Wordgirl/Becky: How could you even ask that? Of course I care about you that much and more. You, Doc, and Tobey are all I have left from the really early days. I already lost Butcher and Granny May. I don't want to lose you right away. (She's about to cry.)

Chuck: I don't want to see you cry.

Dr. Boxleitner: None of us like to see you cry.

Tobey: Sweetheart, it's ok. You mean a lot to us first five villains as well. For different reasons, of course.

(A group hug and Tobey kisses her on the forehead.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Guys. I just don't like what Capt. Justice tried to do.

Tobey: None of us liked what he tried to do. Just like none of us liked what Steven tried to do you back in the 7th grade.

Chuck: Yeah, I remember that you came to see us in jail and you told us about a 'friend' who was almost raped by her boyfriend.

Dr. Boxleitner: And Bea and I figured out that it was you that you were talking about.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I have reasons for trying to cover that up. One was because I didn't want you all to know my secret identity and the other reason was because I felt guilty for not being able to prevent it.

Tobey: Becky, what Steven tried to do to you was not right at all.

Dr. Boxleitner: He's right. I told you then and I'll tell you again that it is never ever the girl's fault.

Wordgirl/Becky: I always think back to that day and what would've happened if I let Steven have sex with me? What would've happened if he had gotten me pregnant or something? I know Steven wouldn't care about what he did to me and I would've been alone.

Tobey: Not really. You still had your family, friends, and myself. If Steven had sex with you and had gotten you pregnant and dumped you, I would've been there to help you get through it. I loved you then just like I love you now. I wouldn't want you to take on a responsibility like that alone.

Chuck: I also remembered you saying that trying to crush City Hall and/or robbing the jewelry store aren't the same as getting raped.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I was a virgin then and when a man rapes a virgin he takes away something she can never have back. City Hall is just a building and the jewelry in the jewelry store is just a bunch of shiny rocks on gold and silver. Those things maybe expensive to replace and/or rebuilt, but they can still be replaced. Doc, when you told me that it is never ever the girl's fault, I really wanted to hug you for that. I also liked it when I told you how old I was then. That I had just turned 13 and Chuck was so happy to hear me become a teenager.

Chuck: Well, it's a big thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: That just tells me how much little, innocent things like becoming a teenager are important to you, even though you were still a villain then.

Chuck: Did you know that I had a Wordgirl stuffy?

Wordgirl/Becky: I've been to your house many times, Chuck. I've seen it there. You had a Huggyface stuffy too. I also remembered the party you had at your house when your mom wasn't home.

Chuck: That was Doc's fault.

Tobey: I remembered that too. It was getting rather messy in there. Eileen even showed up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I saw you all there.

(The four of them sit there for the rest of the night.)

(The next day the real doctor goes to conduct tests on Chuck to see how his heart is doing.)

Doctor #1: Sir, I have some rather bad news for you. Your heart is very weak and it's not doing well. I also found a small amount of barbiturate, paralytic, and potassium solution in your blood.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like the ingredients for lethal injection.

Chuck: A small amount isn't a big deal, right?

Doctor #1: Well, I wish I could say 'yes', but I can't. You have less then two hours to live. I'm sorry.

Tobey: Can't you drain it out of his system?

Doctor #1: I could, but his heart is too weak for that type of thing.

(Later, the doctor leaves the room, feeling sad himself.)

Tobey: I'll call Sarah and Matthew.

Dr. Boxleitner: I'll call Bea and let her get the word out.

(Later, that day, everyone is in Chuck's room.)

(Wordgirl and Tobey are standing with their daughter, Charlene, who's upset, since she was named after him.)

Charlene: Mom, can't we do anything to help him?

Wordgirl/Becky: As much as we all want to, we can't. But I know who's fault this is.

Charlene: This isn't fair.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it's not.

(Later, as soon as everyone, including his family visits him for the last time, including his brother, Brent who had come in a hurry after hearing of his brother's demise, the only visitors are now Wordgirl, Tobey, and Doc, like the night before.)

(Wordgirl sits on his bed with Tobey's hand on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.)

(Doc is standing on the other side of the bed.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Chuck, we promise to go after the guys who are responsible for this.

Chuck: Don't worry yourselves.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's no bother. Capt. Justice and Masked Hero need to pay for their crimes, Chuck. And you're not the only friend to suffer because of their brand of justice. We won't stop until they pay for this. Chuck, you're one of the sweetest of my villains and the most lovable. No offense, Tobey.

Tobey: I'm not offended and I agree.

Chuck: Do you really mean that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do. (She then hugs him.) I love you, Chuck.

Chuck: I love you too, Wordgirl. And I cherish all of you and your friendship. And it was a real treat to see three generations of Wordgirl in one place, at one time. And one of them is my granddaughter. The other, my daughter-in-law. And the other, my best friend and former enemy. (He places his weak hand on her hand and squeezes it for a few moments and then after saying good-bye to both Tobey and Doc, as well, Chuck dies.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She stands up and goes to cry in Tobey's arms as he comforts her and cries himself at the same time.) This isn't fair!

Dr. Boxleitner: No, it isn't. (He then comes over to comfort her as well.)

(A few days later, at the funeral for Chuck the Sandwich Guy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After Brent, Sarah, and Matthew had their say.) I like to offer my condolences to one of the most sweetest and kind-hearted people I've come to know. He was the fifth villain I faced but also one of the most adorable. You could not hate him for he was so lovable and very thoughtful. I know he's now with his mother and countless other villains, including Butcher and Granny May, I still am going to miss him and so will everyone else present at this moment.

(Once everyone else has left, Becky, Tobey, and Doc are the only ones left to mourn the loss as they stand there together, facing the tombstone that reads: Rest In Peace, Chuck, the Sandwich Guy AKA The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. Loving brother, husband, step-father, and friend.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Just so you know, the doctor in the hospital said that Capt. Justice and Masked Hero are both on the security cameras at the hospital and they saw them enter Chuck's room. The police are now searching for the two of them and hopefully they'll find them.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just scared that Capt. Justice will come after you or Tobey or Bea or someone else.

Tobey: Like Doc said, the police are looking for them.

(Later, Tobey, Becky, and Charlene head home as Doc and Bea head home.)

(Becky then turns on the radio and the song, "Big Yellow Taxi" plays and as they head home, she looks out the car window and thinks back to when she was ten and how innocent everything seemed and how everyone she cares about was either young and/or alive.)

(They pass by the jewelry store, which is owned by someone else now, she remembers the countless times, Butcher, Chuck, Granny May, Doc, and many other villains tried to rob it.)

(She gets the same feeling when she passes by the bank, the museum, and countless other places.)

(She remembers the times she had to stop Tobey's robots from wrecking the city or stop Eileen from going on a monster-sized temper tantrum.)

(She even passes by what used to be Mr. Big's office lair, where he and Leslie would plan some kind of mind-control scheme.)

(She then passes by City Hall, that was almost crushed by Chuck many times or taken over by Granny May or some other villain.)

Tobey: What's wrong? You seem to be in a daze.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was just thinking back to when I was ten and how everything seemed so innocent and simple. When we were passing through town, I saw many places that were robbed by some villain or something. I miss that life.

Tobey: So do I.

(It's now June and Scoops and Violet are getting their things packed to leave for Colorado.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, is this really it?

Violet: It is. I'm sure going to miss you. Becky, Wordgirl, you're my best friend and I will never find another to take your place.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here. (She then walks over to Scoops.) Well, I've been wanting to do this for years. (She looks at Violet and Tobey for permission and they say it's ok and she gives him a kiss on his cheek.) I love you, Scoops.

Scoops: I love you too, Becky. Tobey, you take care of her.

Tobey: I've been doing a good job for the past many years. You two take care as well.

Violet: We will. We'll be passing through Turnmantown and we'll say our good-byes to Eileen and Ian there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, don't ever change. Stay the sweet, kind person you've always been.

Violet: And you remain the same as well. I love you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Violet. Stay safe.

(They hug like sisters.)

(Then Violet and Scoops get into their car and begin to drive away.)

(Weeks later, Becky is working in the library when Beatrice comes to visit her.)

Beatrice: Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Bea. What's up with you today?

Beatrice: I just heard from Ms. Question that she and Timmy Timbo are really getting along together and they have been on many dates.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great.

Beatrice: (She sees the Becky isn't as happy as she hoped.) What's wrong, Sweetie? You don't seem as happy as you used to be.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet and Scoops left for Colorado. Eileen and Ian are gone. Chuck died not too long ago. Victoria died just a few years ago. I'm losing everyone I love.

Beatrice: You still have me, Doc, your children, their families, some of your other former villains still live here. And I know your father and brother are still around.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. And after Chuck's funeral, as Tobey, Charlene, and I were passing through town, I saw many places that brought back memories for me.

Beatrice: Wordgirl, do you want to walk around the museum with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Tobey and Stephanie working in the library.) Sure, I guess I could use a break. Tobey, I'm going to walk around the museum.

Tobey: Ok. Hey Bea.

Beatrice: Hey there, Tobey.

(As they walk around the museum, they both pass through the halls and look at all the artifacts.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She comes to a TV monitor that shows the many battles she had with Chuck.) I remembered all of those. (She then come to the Miss Power battle video and she remembers what she said to Chuck when she was training with Miss Power.) I can't believe I said those things to Chuck and all because of a stupid toy.

Beatrice: (She sees Becky sad and offers a shoulder to cry on.) Oh Sweetie. Chuck forgave you and he knew you were being influenced by Miss Power to say those things. Plus you were under a lot of stress. Way too much stress for any child at that age. And we villains made it worse when we committed all those crimes and such.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess. (And she thinks back to the song she heard after Chuck's funeral, "Big Yellow Taxi" and she starts to sing a line from the song.) _**"You don't know what you got till it's gone".**_

Beatrice: Is that a line from "Big Yellow Taxi"? That was one of my favorite songs when I was younger.

Wordgirl/Becky: It is a good song. I heard it one day and it was like the musician was singing it to me.

Beatrice: I understand.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I better get back to work now.

Beatrice: Ok. (Back in the library.) Becky, just remember I'm always here to talk to you or if you just need a friend to listen to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here, Beatrice, or should I say the former Lady Redundant Woman?

Beatrice: (Even though she isn't LRW anymore.) Even though I'm no longer Lady Redundant Woman, you're a good friend, amiga, buddy. (She winks at Wordgirl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Winks back.) So are you.

(It's now September and Charlene is now a junior in high school and she now owns a car that her parents had bought for her after she had gotten her drivers' license.)

Charlene: I'm going to school now, Mom. See you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Have a good day.

(After Charlene heads for school and Tobey heads to work at the library, Becky goes to have brunch with Beatrice and Ms. Question.)

Beatrice: Hello Wordgirl.

Ms. Question: How are you doing these days?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok. How about you and Timmy Timbo?

Ms. Question: Did you know that he and I are getting along great? Why didn't I give him a chance years ago?

Wordgirl/Becky: Only you can answer that. Can I ask you a question? When you were a child, did you always speak in questions?

Ms. Question: What do you think?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. That's why I'm asking. (Ms. Question then goes on and tells how she started speaking in nothing but questions.) I see.

Ms. Question: So do you miss your friends?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very much so. I got a postcard from Violet and she and Scoops are doing great in Colorado and they would like for Tobey and I to go and visit them sometime.

Ms. Question: Are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, we're thinking about it. Then I got an email from Eileen and she said that she and Ian are also doing great and that she reconnected with some of the kids she knew in Turnmantown before coming to Fair City. She would like for Tobey and I to visit her as well. We're going this weekend and we're taking Charlene with us.

Ms. Question: Did you get Charlene a car?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, my youngest baby is driving a car now. Soon, she'll be graduated from high school. And soon, Tobey and I will be heading home to Lexicon to live for the remainder of our lives.

Ms. Question: You mean that you and Tobey aren't coming back? Even to visit?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll be 50 or 51 by then. And traveling through space isn't like traveling around the world. Plus I have to pass a field of Lexonite every time. It just wouldn't work. But Charlene is going to be living in our house and she'll have access to the computer and I'll be able to contact you all that way.

Ms. Question: Will you miss us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course I will.

Beatrice: We will miss you as well.

(Then Wordgirl and her two former villainesses begin to reminisce about what they did in the past.)

(That following Summer, Tobey, Becky, and Charlene go to visit Violet and Scoops up in Colorado.)

Violet: So how are things with you all?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing great.

Charlene: I'm going to be a senior this year.

Violet: Wow, you're just about all grown up. So what's going to happen next year?

Charlene: I'm going to go to college and learn how to be veterinarian.

Scoops: Wow, that sounds like a great job field.

Charlene: I can go and work in the zoo and take care of the animals there if I want to.

Tobey: You sure can. Then Becky and I are going to be going home to Lexicon.

Scoops: Yeah, we heard from Eileen that you won't be coming back to visit.

Tobey: No, we talked it over and decided that it wouldn't be safe for us to keep going back in forth all the time.

Violet: That's understandable.

Wordgirl/Becky: As I told a lot of people, Charlene is going to be living at our house and she'll have access to the computer and that way we can contact you all or vice verse.

Violet: Well, that's better than nothing. When do you plan to go back?

Wordgirl/Becky: A little after Charlene graduates from high school.

Scoops: And how are you going to get to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Lillybud, BJ, and Honeylou are going to send a ship to pick us up. Did you know that BJ and Honeylou both have mates now and that they both have their own offspring?

Violet: You mean, Huggy and Lillybud are grandparents?

Wordgirl/Becky: They sure are. Huggy would be so happy to know that. We're also taking Huggy's remains with us and he's going to be buried on my family's home's property.

Scoops: So you have a home on Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, it was my family's home and since I'm the sole survivor, I inherit the house. But once Tobey and I die, it's going to be sold or maybe one of our children will want to live there one day.

(Becky, Tobey, and Charlene stay for a few more days before heading home.)

(In September, Charlene begins her senior year of high school.)

(It's now October and Doc and Bea are out at a fancy restaurant, when they are comfronted by Capt. Justice and the Masked Hero.)

Dr. Boxleitner: What do you want with us?

Beatrice: Leave us alone! Wordgirl is going to hear about this!

Capt. Justice: You think I'm afraid of that wussy heroine of yours?

Dr. Boxleitner: You should be. She won't stand for you or your acts of violence!

Capt. Justice: Masked Hero, take them. We have our own jailhouse.

Dr. Boxleitner: We haven't committed a crime in years. Why are you taking us to jail?

Capt. Justice: Because I want revenege for what Wordgirl did to us. She had us banned from the hero conventions and we want to show her that we don't like the idea that she show mercy to her foes.

Beatrice: Ex-Foes.

Capt. Justice: Once a foe, always a foe.

(Then Masked Hero and Capt. Justice take Doc and Bea away to a prison where they plan to execute them later.)

Beatrice: Days like this and I wished I still had my powers.

Dr. Boxleitner: So do I. But we can still shout and Wordgirl has great hearing.

Dr. Boxleitner & Beatrice: (Together shout as loud as they can.) WORDGIRL! HELP US! CAPT. JUSTICE!

(Wordgirl and Tobey are sitting in their home when she hears Doc and Bea crying for help.)

Tobey: What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I just heard Doc and Bea crying for help.

Tobey: What are they saying?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something about Capt. Justice. I better go and help them. WORD UP!

(Meanwhile, Stephanie had also heard the cry and she too, transforms and so does Molly.)

(All three Wordgirls come to the rescue.)

Capt. Justice: Ah! Wordgirl? What? There's three of you now?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's my daughter and my granddaughter. Now let them go!

Capt. Justice: I don't think so. Masked Hero, get them!

(All three Wordgirls zoom away and Molly wraps up Masked Hero and she and Stephanie take him away to jail.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now it's just you and me, Capt. Justice. You shame the rest of us superheros. You make us look like a bunch of bullies. Well, your brand of justice ends now and forever!

Capt. Justice: Why do you care so much for this villain? Hasn't he caused you problems and misery? What about his wife?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, they did. But that doesn't mean I need to kill them or anything. I remember my ex-boyfriend asked me that once and I told him that I'm not the type of hero who goes around and kills villains for any reason. I remember once another villain was hit by a hit & run driver and some tourists asked why I helped her. I said because she was hurt and she needed my help and that I'm not heartless to let someone just lie in the middle of the street. Besides, most of my villains have turned their lives around and were starting to become good citizens. A lot of which you took the lives of.

Capt. Justice: You're blaming me for their demise?

Wordgirl/Becky: For most of them, yes, I am. I can go down the list and tell you which ones you are responsible for. Kid Potato, Granny May, Mr. Big, Seymore Smooth, The Coach, Butcher, and recently, Chuck the Sandwich Guy. I won't blame you for Leslie, she was killed by her ex-husband. And Victoria Best died from cancer. But I'm still upset by the loss of those. And you also killed my sidekick, Capt. Huggyface. I was a witness to that.

Dr. Boxleitner: You forgot about Hal Hardbargen.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know if he's responsible for that one or not. You're a murderer, Capt. Justice. It seems to me that you're jealous that I get along with my villains and you can't get along with your villains.

Capt. Justice: I don't want to be friends with my villains. Heros and villains aren't meant to be friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: You have the personality of an idiot and jerk! Now you are to do as I say and let these people go home. If you don't I'll be forced to take action and send you to prison on a planet far from here.

Capt. Justice: A prison planet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yeah. The citizens of Lexicon heard about what you did to my sidekick. His mate and his children heard about it as well. You killed an important citizen from Lexicon.

Capt. Justice: Important citizen? He was just a monkey!

Wordgirl/Becky: That same monkey was the best monkey space pilot on Lexicon's Space Force. On Lexicon, monkeys are regarded as citizens too.

Capt. Justice: Then why don't you go back to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: As soon as I'm able to, my husband and I are going back. But not before I can be assured that my villains are safe from threats like you. In fact, I had just had a great idea. Doc, Bea, how would you two like to come with Tobey and I to Lexicon?

Dr. Boxleitner: Really?

Capt. Justice: He's not going to get the chance to do so. Because before this night is over, someone's going to die!

Wordgirl/Becky: Not if I can help it. And normally I wouldn't hit anyone, but I'm going to make you the exception. (She then flies at him with her fists and punches Capt. Justice as hard as she can.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Wow! Did you see that, Bea?

Beatrice: I've never seen Wordgirl punch anyone.

Dr. Boxleitner: But he deserves it. Hit him again!

Capt. Justice: SHUT UP! (He then goes to punch Doc.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She gets in between Doc and Capt. Justice.) OH NO YOU DON'T! I won't let you harm a hair on his head! (Looks over at Beatrice.) Or her head!

Capt. Justice: Oh yeah! (He then goes to punch Wordgirl and she dodges out of the way and Capt. Justice becomes angry.) Why are you so fast?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's one of my powers. (She goes to punch him again.)

(This time, he grabs her arms and holds onto them tight.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Come on, Wordgirl! You can beat him!

Capt. Justice: I've had enough of you cheering her on! (He throws Wordgirl towards a wall and then tries to punch Doc again.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I said 'DON'T HURT HIM!' (She tries to protect Doc and Beatrice again but Capt. Justice kicks her on her out of way and she falls to the ground.) (She's a little shaken by the blow, but unhurt.) (When she looks up, she sees that Capt. Justice had punched Doc in the chest and he's severly injured, with Beatrice holding him in her arms.) DOC! NOOOOO! (She then goes over to him and Bea and takes his hands into hers.) Please be ok.

Capt. Justice: What are you going to do now, Wordgirl? He'll probably die and it's all your fault. You didn't get me fast enough and he's going to pay for that with his life.

Dr. Boxleitner: (Severly hurt and weak.) Wordgirl, it's not your fault at all. Don't listen to him. You are a great superhero and don't let this man or anyone tell you otherwise.

Wordgirl/Becky: You heard him, Capt. Jerkface!

Capt. Justice: Oh yeah. What does his wife say about you?

Beatrice: Doc is right, Wordgirl. You are a great hero. Capt. Justice is not a good superhero if he kills his villains. He's a murderer, just like you said.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are going to pay for this, Capt. Justice. (She then gets out a special phone that helps her contact Lexicon.) Hello, I have decided that I want Capt. Justice to be taken to the same planet that you took Miss Power to. (She then hears that they will arrive as soon as they can and that the authorites on Earth are going to have to hold him until they arrive.) Thanks. I'll make sure that he's confined as best as Earth can. (She then hangs up and calls the police in Fair City.)

(After she gets off the phone with the police of Fair City, she goes to help Beatrice.)

Beatrice: He's losing consciousness.

Wordgirl/Becky: Take him to the hospital and I'll stay here and make sure Capt. Justice doesn't do anything sneaky.

Beatrice: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then watches Beatrice take Doc to the hospital and she goes back to watching Capt. Justice.) (She gives him the most murderous glare she's ever given to anyone, including Miss Power and her ex-boyfriend, Steven.) You just hope he's alright.

Capt. Justice: That creepy villain had it coming to him and after all this time, I was the one who destroyed him, not you.

Wordgirl/Becky: It was never in my agenda to destroy anyone. What does that teach the villain?

Capt. Justice: It teaches them to respect the law and if one breaks it, then they should pay for it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but the way you make them pay isn't right. You have no idea how much my villains mean to me. Especially Doc. He and I were friends before he became a villain and after he quit, our friendship slowly began to grow again. We have such a close friendship that we named our daughters after each other. I named my first after him, well, with the female version and he named his daughter after me. We danced with each other at our weddings. He was my second villain and he taught me how to defeat my first villain.

Capt. Justice: Your words are boring me.

(Just then, the police show up and they take him to jail and she heads over to the hospital to see how Doc is doing.)

(When she arrives, she sees Tobey there, along with Rebecca and Bea and a lot of the other surviving former villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How's he doing?

Tobey: It's not looking good. Capt. Justice really hurt him bad. But he wants to see you.

(She nods and goes to enter his room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry about this, Bea.

Beatrice: Wordgirl, you had nothing to do with this. You tried your best to protect us from Capt. Justice. (She then takes Wordgirl into her arms.) Wordgirl, you are a great hero and Doc and I appreciate everything you tried to do for us and for all of the villains in Fair City. Go on, Doc wants to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then enters the room.) Doc? Are you doing ok?

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey there, Wordgirl. No, I'm not doing ok at all. (He sees that she still feels guilty.) Hey, I don't want you going through the rest of your life blaming yourself for this or anything. You're a great woman and I will always cherish our friendship. (He then wipes away several tears that are leaking out of her eyes.) In these past 39 years, you have grown up so well and I'm proud of the woman you've become. You've done so much for me and the other villains and for the citizens of this town.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I love Tobey very much, but you've always had a special place in my heart. Even when you became Dr. Two-Brains. I also kind of liked Dr. Two-Brains.

Dr. Boxleitner: I know you did. I love Beatrice, but you always had a special place in my heart as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: When Tobey and I go back to Lexicon, I'll never forget the one and only Dr. Boxleitner AKA Dr. Two-Brains.

Dr. Boxleitner: And I'll never forget the powerful Becky McCallister AKA, Wordgirl.

(He and Becky hug for a very long time, as she cries in his dying embrace.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, Doc.

Dr. Boxleitner: I love you too, Wordgirl.

(They hug a few more minutes and then, he dies in her arms and she continues to cry.)

Tobey: Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks up and sees Tobey and she hurries to cry in his embrace.) It's just not fair! Capt. Justice is going to pay for this.

Tobey: I know how much Doc meant to you. Everyone knows.

(Two days later, at the funeral for Dr. Boxleitner.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After Beatrice and Rebecca have their say.) (She has a sad voice as she talks.) I just want to say that Doc was the favorite of my villains and he was my best friend and I will miss him so much. And I know his family will too. Doc was the second villain I battled and he helped me battle my first. Even when he was Dr. Two-Brains, I could tell that he still cared for me and I still cared for him. He has always had a special place in my heart and there he will always remain.

(Later at the end.)

(After Rebecca and her family say their final good-byes before heading home, Beatrice stands at the grave alongside Wordgirl and Tobey as well as the rest of the former villains.)

Tobey: Becky, are you ready to go now?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Silent sadness.) Yeah. (As she walks away from the grave, she looks back and sees the tombstone, which reads: Rest In Peace, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, AKA Dr. Two-Brains.) (She then sees Doc's henchmen.) Guys, I'm so sorry for your loss as well.

Henchman #1: Thank you, Wordgirl.

(She then gives hugs to Doc's former henchmen and they exit the cemetery.)

(Two months later, the Lexicon army arrive to take both Capt. Justice and the Masked Hero to the same prison planet that Miss Power was sent to.)

(In June, Charlene graduates from high school.)

(And then in September, Wordgirl and Tobey prepare to head home to Lexicon. Becky had called Lillybud and now a ship is being sent from Lexicon to take them home. And Tobey helps Wordgirl test the new space suit that will protect her from Lexonite exposure.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This suit works great.

Tobey: I'm glad you think so. Doc and I were working on this for a long time.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looks up into the air.) Thanks Doc.

(A few days before heading to Lexicon, Beatrice and Ms. Question had organized a farewell party for Wordgirl and Tobey.)

(When they show up, they see all of the other villains.)

Ms. Question: Are you having a good time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, thanks to you all. I'm really going to miss you guys.

Beatrice: We're going to miss you too, Sweetie. Are you going to bring things from Earth to help you remember us all?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Ms. Question: Has you ship arrived?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it's in the front yard of our house. I'm going to miss everyone. My dad, my brother and his family, the townspeople, you villains and your families, and our children and their families.

Beatrice: But you'll still have Tobey with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just want all you former villains to promise to stay good and don't go back to crime.

Whammer: Hey there, Wordgirl. The Whammer is going to miss you. You are very Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to miss you too, Whammer. (She then gives him a hug.)

Whammer: Aww, that was totally Whammer. Great party. (He then licks his fingers.)

(Two days later, Wordgirl and Tobey are getting ready to head home to Lexicon.)

(They had packed a whole lot of memories and scrapbooks and photo albums.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She makes a farewell speech to everyone who has shown up to see her and Tobey leave.) I want to say that Tobey and I will always love you all. Some more so than others. We will miss our children, Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene. May you three have great futures and we only hope for the best for you and your own families.

Tobey: And to the Townspeople. We will miss you all as well. My wife has given many years of service to you and she did a very good job at keeping this city safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: And to my Dad and TJ, I will miss you both very much and I will miss TJ's family as well. I really appreciated that you built and opened a Wordgirl museum/library and I only hope that future generations will enjoy it as well.

Tobey: And to our dear friends, Scoops, Violet, Eileen, and Hunter. We will never forget your friendship and all those glorious memories from the 5th grade. And to Victoria, who's not here, we will never forget that you were the best. And we'll miss your families as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: And finally, to my beloved former villains, I will always love you and I will never forget any of you. I only hope for the best for you all. And this not only goes out to Rope Guy, Learnerer, Steve McClean, Ms. Question, Beatrice, formerly known as Lady Redundant Woman, The Whammer, Big Left-Hand Guy, Timmy Timbo, Invisi-Bill, the Energy Monster, Doc's Henchmen, and Capt. Tangant, but it also goes out to those villains we lost, Kid Potato and his son, Butcher, Chuck, the Sandwich Guy, Mr. Big and Leslie, The Coach, Seymore Smooth, Hal Hardbargen, Victoria Best-Throbheart, Granny May, and, of course, my best friend of all, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, also know as, Dr. Two-Brains. I will miss them and everyone else who had passed on.

Tobey: Like my mother, Claire McCallister, Becky's Mom, Sally Botsford, Victoria's pet/sidekick, General Smoochington, Becky's grandfather, Bampy Botsford, Great-Granny May, and of course…

Wordgirl/Becky: My beloved sidekick, Capt. Huggyface. His remains are coming with us, but we'll still miss him. Tobey and I will miss every last one of you and we'll most likely never return so this is our final farewell.

(They hug as many people as possible and step aboard their ship and after a few minutes, it lifts up and speeds away into the night sky, never to be seen again.)

(Everyone watches as they disappear and are never seen again, and they all wave as best they can.)

(Two months later, Becky and Tobey land on Lexicon and are taken to her family's home and they rebury Huggy's remains in the family cemetery, located next to where her Lexicon family members are buried.)

Tobey: (He fixes her a drink from local Lexicon fruits and they sit together looking at the three moons of Lexicon.) Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I just miss everyone.

Tobey: So do I. They're still a part of us and we're a part of them.

(Later that night, she sits and looks at one of her scapbooks, looking at pictures and newspaper clippings from back when she was ten.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll miss you all. (She looks up at the night sky and sees the visions of everyone she knew on Earth.) I love you all.

The End…


	6. Chapter 6

Wordgirl: The Ending

The Epilogue

This is an epilogue to completely end the whole storyline that started when Becky and her friends started the 6th grade and ended with them being grandparents.

After Becky and Tobey left for Lexicon, their children got on with their lives and their oldest, Stephanie is now in charge of the museum library. Her husband, Matthew runs the sandwich shop. Their daughter, Molly is now the new Wordgirl and usually takes care of small crimes.

Their son, Teddy is helping his wife Holly run the gallery that was once owned by her mother, Violet.

Their youngest daughter, Charlene is still a college student, but graduates and becomes a veterinarian for the city's zoo and she too gets married and she still resides in what was her mother's spaceship hideout.

Lil' Mittens 2 is now living with Charlene.

As for Violet and Scoops, they are still living in Colorado while their three kids still remain in Fair City. Tommy and his wife Stacy are now famous poets and have published at least five poetry books and Tommy even now teaches a poetry class at the college.

Their son, Liam is now the main news anchor on the TV news station. His wife, Rebecca runs the copy shop, just like her mother, Beatrice did before her.

Eileen and Ian are still living in Turnmantown and have begun to help clean up the pond of the chemical that had given her her powers, which she no longer uses.

Travis, along with his siblings, Ashley and Marla have expanded their mother's party planning business and it now operates in two new locations in town.

As for Victoria's family, after her death, Hunter had returned to live in England but then decided to return to Fair City and is now living with his daughter, Sophia and her family.

As for Sophia, she is now continuing what her mother, Victoria did and that is to help motivate people and she is also a therapist.

As for TJ, he and his wife, Vanessa have both retired and are now living with their son, TJ the 3rd.

As for TJ the 3rd, he's now District Attorney, just like his grandmother, Sally Botsford was.

TJ's daughter, Tabitha now runs the museum, like her father did.

TJ and Becky's father, Tim is now living with his granddaughter, Tabitha.

As for the some of the former villains, Beatrice, the former LRW, is now living with her daughter, Rebecca. And still regularly visits the grave of her husband, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, AKA Dr. Two-Brains and she also visits the graves of her other fallen colleagues.

As for Ms. Question and Timmy Timbo, they are now a real couple and they have even thought of marriage.

And as for Becky and Tobey, they are still living on Lexicon and still communitcate with their friends and families via computer screen. And even though Becky and Tobey miss everyone, they are still together and happy.

The End…Totally


End file.
